Harry Potter and the Curse of the Magi
by Jeff Higgs
Summary: Summery: Harry is leaving Kings Cross at the end of 5th Year with the Dursley's. With Harry mourning the death of Sirius and the prophecy hanging over him and thinking Hermione had almost died Harry becomes bitter at the idea of losing those he truly care
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter And the Curse of the Magi

First off I don't own Harry Potter or any of the others created by the lovely J.K. Rowling. I do how ever do own all creative rights to the other names and people who will be in this story. Logan, Pandora, are MINE! and if anyone wants to dispute this fact then by all means send me a message at and tell me your beef. I get no monies for this fic and there sequels.

**Summery: Harry is leaving Kings Cross at the end of Th Year with the Dursley's. With Harry mourning the death of Sirius and the prophecy hanging over him and thinking Hermione had almost died Harry becomes bitter at the idea of losing those he truly cares about all the time. So as soon as Harry is out of sight from the Station he runs off. **

****

indicates thoughts

is telepathy

" indicates speech

Chapter 1 Escape from the Dursleys

In typical fashion the Hogwarts Express pulled into Kings Cross and the students began to say goodbye for the summer holidays, Everyone was sad at the fact they wouldn't see each other for the next few months but no one was more miserable then a certain black haired, green eyed, young wizard named Harry Potter. Not only was Harry miserable he was heart broken, He had lost his godfather Sirius Black the night of the raid on the Ministry of Magic, Had almost lost his best friend Hermione and had a prophecy hanging over him that said he would either have to kill Voldemort or be killed by the lunatic wizard, Needless to say things couldn't get worse until Harry spotted his uncle Vernon standing at the platform outside 9 and 3/4's.

" Well thats just great not only do I have all these problems but now I have to go spend a half summer with those fat pigs." Harry muttered to himself, He really didn't want to deal with Vernon cursing him or Dudley using him as a punching bag or something else that the muggles wanted. Harry wanted to simply take off and disappear from that kind of hell, Being on his own wasn't that hard, He had a pouch of galleons in his trunk and he could easily use the Knight Bus to get around if needed. But where was the question and how far was he willing to go to get away? Harry thought of Dumbledore and remembered how he had said that Harry had to stay with the Dursleys for a certain amount of time so he would be protected. Huh Dumbledore he's one person I'm pissed at so why should I go with the muggles? It's not like I haven't faced old Tom before and won. I could easily get away and go off to train for the war, that way next semester I'll be ready to face that bastard and knock him off his high horse. Harry thought of this a second before gathering his things from the train compartment that he had shared with Hermione, Ron and the others and began to depart the train. As he approached his Uncle he saw the members of the Order talking to Vernon and saw the color of his uncles face go death white as Moody raised his bowler hat to Vernon. Harry chuckled at bit at this imagining what Vernon must be thinking right about now and if the fat bastard needed a change in pants. He made his way over to Hermione and the others who were all saying there goodbyes for the summer.

" Well Ron mate I guess this is via con dios till next term huh " Harry said to Ron Weasley who had been staring kinda weirdly at Luna Lovegood since she joined them for the ride home, If Harry didn't know better it seemed Ron was smitten with Luna and Harry felt a happiness for the two as he knew they should treasure the time they have before the war started, He just hoped they both survived the outcome so they could enjoy their love till they grew old and Grey. " What you talking about Harry? I'm gonna owl you all summer and see if we cant get the Order to let you come visit us before school starts. Your making it sound like your not gonna be around mate." Ron said this finally taking his eyes off Luna for a second to address his best friend and "brother" who the Weasleys had accepted almost instantly as one of their own. Harry glanced at Hermione as she suddenly wrapped him in a huge hug and kissed his cheek. " I hope you will stay in touch over the summer Harry, I know those muggles are not the best to be with but we will see you soon enough eh? " Hermoine said this while looking deep into Harry's emerald orbs and she arched a brow as if she saw something that made her stop all thought. "Harry? are you all right? I didn't hurt you did I ? I know my hugs are usually a bit to tight but I didn't mean to hurt you." Hermione was saying as suddenly Harry leaned his head down and kissed her right on her soft moist lips stopping her from all coherent thought and to softly moan her approval. Ron stood slack jawed staring at the two and then everyone else seemed to noticed the cause of him looking like a goldfish out of water. " Wotcher Harry, Way to go Hermione" Yelled Tonks as almost all of the crowd saw that finally the two had found each other. Harry broke contact first and whispered in her ear softly " No matter what happens Moine remember that I love you and I will come back for you." Hermoine was swept away buy Luna and Ginny as well as a few classmates who were all giddy and clapping their approval of Harry and her finally getting it right. The poor girl was as red as the Weasley's hair and was trying to keep calm but failing quickly before giving in and joining in the giggling and woman talk.

Harry was getting pats on the back and a few way to go's from a few of his Gryffindor

friends until finally they all seemed to go back to their own thing, Harry looked at Hermione who was hugging all her friends goodbye while her parents were smiling at him knowing he had made their daughter so happy. Harry walked over to the Granger's and extended his hand in a formal fashion to them. " Um sorry about that Mister and Mr's Granger I just had to tell her how I felt. Please don't be too upset with her it was all my fault" Harry said honestly, He looked at the Granger's before looking down at the floor only to then have a arm wrapped around him in a manly fashion, He looked up to See Mr Granger with arm over his shoulder and Mrs Granger wrapping him in what seemed a typical Granger bone crushing hug. " Nonsense Harry there is no need for you to say sorry for being honest about our daughter and your feelings, In fact I'm glad you finally did it" Mrs Granger was smiling at him knowing her daughter was in love with Harry made her proud that despite Hermione's academic abilities she also found true love.

Harry broke from their embrace and walked over to his now totally enraged uncle who was being stared down by the 3 Order members, Despite the voice in Harry's head edging him to let them scare the poor man farther he cleared his throat and smiled innocently at his uncle who looked like he wanted to hang the boy for getting those "freaks" involved with the way Harry was when at his home. " Uncle I'm glad you met these folks they have been told to make sure I am delivered to you. Now whats say we head home and I'll tell you all about my school year." Harry had to bite his tongue as Vernon sneered at him but covered it with a cough and then placing a beefy hand on Harry's shoulder, He applied a firm grip and pulled him closer so he could whisper into Harry's ear " Lets go boy, I'll deal with you as soon as we get home. You think you've had it bad these past few years you ain't seen nothing yet" Harry seemed to smile sweetly as if thinking Ya you wish you fat ass, I'm outta here the second I'm outta eye shot to these "guards"

Harry placed his luggage on the trolley and Hedwig's cage rested on the top of his trunk, He strapped the stuff down tightly getting it ready so he didnt loose anything when he made his break and looked at the owl with a slight smile before whispering softly to her. " I'm doing this for a reason Hedwig I only hope you understand that later when this is over and find it in your heart to forgive me" With that being said he pushed the trolley behind his uncle as they made their way to the exits of Kings Cross. Harry's thoughts were of Hermione and the kiss plus where he would go once he was away from them all, As they exited the station Harry began to head for the parking garage that Vernon left the car in, It was a old fashion multi level structure and Harry thought of a escape plan. Vernon being up ahead didnt realize that Harry was purposely dragging his feet in a attempt to make his escape until he got to the car and popped the trunk. " Alright boy get you stuff in there and get in the backseat where you belong. " Not hearing anything behind him Vernon turned to see where the boy had gotten off too but suddenly paled to see that Harry was totally gone. He was warned by those " freaks" that if anything happened to Harry they would definitely pay back him back ten fold. " DAMN IT BOY WHERE ARE YOU ? THIS ISN'T FUNNY! " Vernon began to panic quickly and searched the area.

Hermione was talking about Harry and the kiss to her parents when they made their way out of the train station, As they made their way into the garage they heard a voice yell out " DAMN IT BOY WHERE ARE YOU ? THIS ISNT FUNNY!" Instantly Hermione knew it was Harry's uncle Vernon and rushed to the area where she found the fat man looking totally scared like a deer in the headlights. " Ummm Mr Dursley? Is everything alright?" She looks around to see where Harry is but cant see a trace of him anywhere, She starts to get scared as well and screams loudly " HARRY! WHERE ARE YOU! " Tears well in her eyes as she keeps calling for him but still no sign of the man who just said he loved her. She hadn't had a chance to tell him cause she had been swept up by the others and so she didnt tell him that she loved him with all her heart and soul. She ran back inside the station to find Tonks and Remus making their way out of the station as well, She ran up to Tonks and wrapped her arms around the young Auror crying that Harry was missing. Instantly Remus was in action and ran into the garage to se if Harry could be found while Tonks comforted the girl in her arms, Tonks yelled for Mad Eye to go tell Dumbledore the situation and then pulled a sobbing Hermione from her and looked her in the eye's. Tonks wiped off a few tears and spoke softly to the young witch " Easy now Hermione I'm sure Harry can be found, Remus is a expert at Defense so if Harry's in any trouble I'm sure he'll find him quickly enough. You need to calm down and think of that man who gave you what looked like to me a helluva kiss back there" She smiled at Hermione trying to change the subject but it failed as the girl again began crying into the Aurors robes face buried, Tonks let her eyes get watery before also crying hoping that the " boy who lived" would be safe and found quickly.

Harry pulled off his invisible cloak and smiled sadly as he was down the street out of eye shot from the station. He had gotten away and now felt bad at the fact that if his friends found out they would panic and probably worry about him until he sent word. He then looked at Hedwig who was looking at him as well and started hooting as if too say Way to go chief not only did you break that poor girls heart but you ran off without telling anyone. Harry frowned at Hedwig but left the discussion for another time. He made his way to the nearest underground in London paid a few muggle pounds for a ride on the tube and waited at the platform, He had a idea where to go next and just hoped he managed to make it before they caught on to where he was. As he waited a few folks looked at him with the trolley and a owl and wondered what the world was coming too, Harry kinda laughed at the looks he was getting and then noticed a advertisement on the wall promoting travel to of all places Canada, The title said Canada your's to discover and pictured the mountains called the Rockies.

Perfect just the place I need to get away from my troubles for now, I'm sure I can manage a plane ticket to Canada. Harry reached into his trunk and grabbed his pouch of coins as if examining the weight to see if he had enough. Oh yeah plenty to make the trip and I'm sure they have a Gringotts over there if I need more. Besides its only temporary then I'll be back to face Voldemort and get on with my life. Harry smiled at how this could easily work when the train entered the platform, He entered a car and looked at the map on the wall telling him the exact stop at Heathrow Airport he needed. He sat and thought of Hermione as the train seemed to travel faster then as a car would and he smiled at the idea of this way of travel, He listened to the sounds of it all and listened to the conductor name off the stations they arrived at, Before long Harry was starting to dose off when the announcement for the airport was called. As he gathered his things the train made its last stop and Harry exited the train in a quick manner, He then took the elevator up to the main concourse of Heathrow and gasped at the sheer size of the place.

Harry made his way around the airport till he noticed a strange looking travel agency that had signs up that read " see the world and view interesting sites. Only the unique way to travel is with Mercury Air " This struck Harry as odd cause he knew all the airline names and no one was called Mercury Air, He went into the agency and knew he had gotten lucky the second he saw a toy airplane flying around without any means of support. " Ummm excuse me? I need to see about getting a plane ticket. " Harry asked almost silently, A female agent looked up at the young man and seemed to be thinking Look kid don't waste my time, I got enough shit to worry about. but she smiled at the young man spoke simply " So where exactly do you need to go? and where are your parents? " She smiled at the youngster who seemed to be taken back by the question and was about to bust his balls when Harry spoke up quickly " I need to get to Canada and my parents are there waiting for me till I finished my schooling here in England " He looked at the agent hoping she might have bought the story when she fired back " School ya say? might I ask where you went? " the agent was tying to stall and see if the kid backed out but was surprised by his answer.

Harry thought Time to go for broke he answered truthfully " I attend a executive school called Hogwarts" he waited to see the reaction of the agent and wasn't shocked to see it register with her. The Agent seemed to go slack jaw for a second before answering " Oh really? Your at hogwarts? I went there when I was a kid too. I was in Hufflepuff house. Lemme guess by the looks of you I'd say Gryffindor right? " She smiled at the young man as if wanting him to prove her wrong, Harry simply nodded that she was right and smirked as she smiled and squealed a little before calming down and being business again. "Well sir my name is Rolena Peacecraft and how may I be of service? " Harry smiled and sat in front of her desk. " Well I need to get to Canada like I said but all I have on me is Galleons is that OK?" She smiled and nodded as well " Of coarse sir we accept all currency's and are even willing to change them to muggle money in case, But first lets get you that ticket and then we will help you with other troubles, Could I get your name please?" Harry kinda paled at that idea, He hadn't thought of leaving his name and it wouldn't do good to have a paper trail telling the Order that he left for Canada so he blurted out the first name he thought of. " My name is Dennis McGregor " he smiled at how easy the name came to him and no one would think of such a link to him, Harry had studied a bit about Aurors and this was part of their training, If he followed that field he was a shoe in for the job with all his concealment. " OK Mr McGregor I can have you on the next flight which is in 30 minutes and arrives in Toronto in about 5 hours. We will issue you a temporary passport and get you settled with Muggle money as well. Our fee is simply 50 galleons for it all. (( AN I don't know the currency exchange but since galleons are pure gold I'm making a guess))

Harry paid the fee and had about 150 galleons left in the pouch, He took out 100 and had them exchange it for about 500.000 pounds. He placed that in the pouch and then looked at all the stuff he needed when he arrived in Toronto. He also paid first class for him and Hedwig was placed in a special pet compartment that allowed her to stretch her wings a bit on the plane, Harry thanked Rolena for all her help and was told that his flight was at gate 7 in 5 minutes now. Harry rushed off and made the flight easily as his stuff was loaded into the holding area, He was lead to his first class seat and was shocked to see that despite the plane looking normal he was in front of a fireplace and the lighting wasn't to harsh on his eyes like the normal lights on a plane, A small elf made its way up and down the aisles asking if anyone wants refreshments or a bite to eat. Harry sat and ordered a steak and kidney pie with a butter beer and smiled hungrily as the food appeared, A voice came over the intercom and announced that they were beginning their departure and would arrive in 5 hours at Pearson International in the city of Toronto.

Harry looked out the window as they took off and his thoughts were back with Hermione, Softly he whispers I'm sorry Mione I promise I'll be back just remember that I love you with all my heart and soul He let the tears fall but didnt sob or cry aloud. He remained seated and put the chair back to a full recline so it was like a bed, He then fell asleep while miles away a brown bushy haired young woman stopped crying in her pillow as softly whispered as if hearing a voice. Harry?


	2. Harry's Flight and Hermione's Heartache

**Chapter 1 recap: After deciding that he would do better on his own Harry decides to take off from the Dursleys and finds himself on his way to Canada. He leaves his friends and the woman he loves behind while the Order searches for him. Harry manages to get on a flight and has dosed off thinking of Hermione who has been a total nervous wreck since he liberated himself.**

**"..." **Indicates thoughts

Indicates telepathy

"..." Indicates speech

Chapter 2 Harry's Flight and Hermione's Heartache

" HOW COULD HE JUST DISAPPEAR LIKE THAT ! OF ALL THE........" Hermione paced in her living room having what could only be described as a "fit", Anyone who usually spent time with Hermione usually saw her as a calm and practical bookworm. Tonight how ever it seemed the gates to a inner part of the young witch had been blown off their hinges as her appearance was a mix of anger, frustration, worry and of coarse love for the man of her life, Harry Potter. She was so caught up in her tirade that the poor girls parents were actually afraid to say anything, They knew she wouldnt hurt them but they also knew to steer clear when she was in this mood. The Granger's fireplace suddenly turned green as someone was flooing in, A tall yet surprisingly clean Dumbledore emerged from the fireplace followed by Remus, Tonks, and Professor McGonagall who all dusted off the excess powder and stopped short as the bushy haired tornado immediately ran and hugged the headmaster with tears in her eye's.

" Now Now Miss Granger I assure you we will find Harry now please let go of the Headmaster " McGonagall said with a slight bit of embarresment and made her way to try and pry the girls grip off of Dumbledore only to be stopped as he raised his hand indicating he didnt mind her being there.

" Tell me Hermione did Harry say anything that would have lead you to believe he was going to run off ? " Dumbledore asked sincerely, Hermione sniffed back a sob and explain again what had happened on the platform in great detail. She blushed a bit when she said Harry had kissed her and finally admitted his feelings for her despite the troubles they had last semester and the death of Sirius. " I'm scared that Harry might do something to himself cause he blames himself for letting Sirius get killed " Hermione said now with refreshed tears as she cried into Dumbledore's arms.

" Sirius knew the possibilites of death when we arrived at the minstry Hermione and he didnt care what happened as long as Harry was safe." Remus had spoken with a heavy heart at the fact of his friend and fellow Maurader was gone. Tonks placed a hand on his shoulder and kissed the werewolf on the cheek in a way that spoke volume to him. Hermione pulled away and stared out the window as the adults began discussing options on how to deal with the situation, Not only that but the reprecussions of not having Harry under watchful eye and if Voldemort found out what could possibly happen.

**" **Damn you Harry. What are you thinking running off like this, Do you have any idea what your putting me through? Did you mean it when you said you loved me? Why Harry? Why would you run off after telling me that? **" **Hermione's thoughts were going a mile a minute as if trying to find some sense behind all this yet something just didnt add up which caused her to sigh exhaustedly. Tonks made her way over to the young woman and sat across from her while also staring out the same window before starting to talk. " Trust me Hermione we'll find Harry I promise you that. Just be thankful that you know he loves you very much and he will be back for you. Seeing you two reminds me of Remus and I, when we finally told each other our feelings I was all excited and nervous wondering why of all people he had picked me. He said it was cause he knew we were so alike in ways that we knew each other inside and out. He's a werewolf and I'm a metamorphmagus, we are both outsiders amongst a bunch of normal wizards and witches, But Harry and You see us as friends and I see you as the kid sister I never had. Whats say we try and figure out where that man of yours ran off too and then we can both give him hell for scaring the bejesus outta us. " Tonks winked at Hermione and a wicked smile was on her lips as she saw the girl suddenly brighten up and hug the Auror tight.

" Oh Tonks thank you I really needed to hear that, I hope you accept me as a sister when this is all over and done with." Hermione smiled at this revelation and then broke the hug and stood up quickly as if she had a idea. " Professor Dumbledore? I was thinking what if we tried to locate Harry by his wands core? It has a pheonix feather in it from Fawkes right, So would he be able to kind of track down the energy from it?" She asked.

Dumbledore suddenly smiled at Hermione and that familier twinkle in his eye shined through, " That is why Miss Granger you've been called the smartest witch currently at Hogwarts. I'd award you 50 house points for such a idea if we were in school. I'll see if we can get Fawkes to locate Harry." and suddenly a bright flash filled the room and there on Dumbledore's shoulder sat Fawkes in all his radiance. Hermione had seen Fawkes before but could never get past the awe of how majestic and amazing this creature was, She looked at Fawkes was a smile and the pheonix sang it song filling Hermione with a peace and calm she needed. Dumbledore smiled as his "old" friend eased the girls mind and then asked him if it was possible for him to go to where Harry was.

The pheonix seemed to nod and as quickly as it had arrived he was gone again. Dumbledore sat on a chair that had appeared instantly and looked extremely tired, In the past few hours the Order had been searching for Harry and the reports back were dismal at best. The boy had vanished without a trace and Dumbledore felt it was his fault for not being upfront with Harry for so many years and training him in his occlumency, Dumbledore felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Professor McGonagall looking at him as if to say it wasnt his fault. He picked up on her thoughts and said to her quietly " Your wrong Minerva, It is my fault for not dealing with this situation earlier. I bet Lily and James are rolling in thier graves at how I failed to raise Harry and teach him to develop his powers. " Dumbledore looked as Minerva suddenly was infront of him with both hands forcefully shaking him with every word she said " Damn it Albus, You can't blame everything that happened to them on yourself. I love you dearly but this has got to stop, For years I watched you carry the burden of what happened that night and I'm telling you that we will deal with it together. "

Hermione had watched the two professors and smiled at them having finally decided to go past the professional level of love they had for each other and try to find a bit of personal happiness. She wanted the same for her and Harry, The idea of growing old together and having a family of thier own made her smile as she knew Harry would want to have something he hadn't as a child. She went back to gazing out the window and thinking of where exactly Harry would have went **" **Harry I know you can hear me, I love you with all my being. I just wished you had taken me with you, I cant stand not being by your side while you go through this, Just tell me where you are and I'll be there. **" **

A whole three hours had past before Fawkes appeared again and he seemed excited, Hermione was beside Dumbledore in a flash as if expecting answers to the many questions she had. Dumbledore nodded his head silently as Fawkes gave his results of the search and a few hmmm's and oh really's were all Dumbledore said as the pheonix continued chirping incoherently. Hermione looked at Dumbledore with a hopeful glance and waited like a cat ready to pounce a mouse for the chance to ask where Harry had gone, She didnt have to wait long as then the pheonix's voice became clear to her and causing her to gasp in fright first. Fawkes then flew and landed on Hermione's shoulder and began to sing softly, She heared him in her head talking **" **Fawkes? How is it I can hear you? **" **she asked silently in her head. The pheonix simply spoke back **" **Cause I know you care deeply for the young man who has my feather in his wand. I had to tell you where he has disappeared too, I just hope you go to him and both of you are able to be happy together.**" **Hermione listed as she was told what Harry had done and his destination.

She looked at Dumbledore and then at her parents, She got up and went up to her room only then to come back downstairs with a backpack that was enchanted to expand inside but remain light and barely bulky on the outside, It had been a gift from Ginny Weasley a few christmas's ago and she looked at them all trying to get a idea of what they were thinking, Dumbledore was the first to speak up at the young witch.

" I see Miss Granger that you are going to find Harry. I ask that you allow me to talk to your parents first before you head out to get him." He then turned to Dan and Emma ((AN I like the idea of her folks being Radcliff and Watson)) and explained to them exactly where their daughter would be going. At first he started saying what Fawkes has told him and then told them Harry's location, To say the Grangers were shocked was a understatement as Dan yelled out loudly " HE'S IN CANADA! " this caused a giant gasp to be heared in the room as the other 3 order members were finally told where Harry had gone. Dan and Emma loked at Hermione and they could see that look in her eye that dared them to stop her, Dan finally nodded to Dumbledore and Emma wiped a tear from her eye and then nodded as well, They turned to Hermione and a smile was on Dumbledore's face and that twinkle in his eyes shone brightly. He cleared his throat to quite the Order members and said to Hermione " Well Hermione after talking to your parents and asking them for thier approval it seems they will allow you to go to Canada and find Harry. However you will not be alone in this search as I am sending you with Remus and Nymphadora to aid you on your quest." Tonks snorted at the mention of her full name and glared daggers at Remus who was chuckling knowing full well she hated her name and only wanted to go by her surname. Dumbledore smiled at Tonks and continued to Hermione " You will of coarse have all expenses covered and will be guarded by them at all times, Voldemort wouldnt think twice of using you to get to Harry. I'll make arrangements for you to get into Canada and back without too much fuss, Just make sure you bring our young wizard home. He needs to know your love for him and how it will help him in the war coming, Can you promise me to bring him back? " Dumbledore watched as Hermione nodded excitedly and hugged her parents for letting her go.

Hermione was softly pushed back so she was looking at her parents and listened carefully as Dan spoke to her, " Sweetheart I want you to be happy and find that boy but for the love of all thats holy please be careful over there. I know you can take care of yourself but I'm still your father and your mother and I worry about you at times. I swear you and him are like me and your mother at that age, We were always together and she even accepted my proposal when I asked her to marry me. If Harry ever asks you then know that me and your mother approve wholeheartedly. Just make sure you dont run off and elope" Dan winked at her as Emma swatted his arm playfully for making his little princess blush a deep red, Emma hugged her tight and cried softly about her litle angel growing up before Dan had to pull her into his arms so she could let Hermione get ready for her trip.

Hermione and the others went to the fireplace and she looked at Dumbledore as if to ask where they were going. He answered that thought " First stop is the Ministry to get you the proper papers and clearance and then we will head to the airport, A portkey can only go so far and we need to be cautious. " He ignited the fireplace " Incendio " and then tossed a bit of floo powder into it " Minister Fudge's office" was all he said as he stepped in and was whisked away. The others followed in single file behind him before Hermione ran up to her parents and hugged them tight and jumped into the fireplace and followed.

Meanwhile Harry had landed in Toronto and was leaving the airport when a yellow taxi pulled up in front of him, Harry looked at it for a second and the name of the cab struck him as a wizards cab seeing as the name was OWL Cabs. The driver got out and walked up to Harry and started speaking in a rather strong canadian accent. " Eh so where today sir? Allow me to put your beautiful owl in the backseat eh. Wow look at that she likes the attention by golly, puffed up all nice and pretty. Names Mike you tell me what your lookin for and I'll get ya there right quick eh. I'd say you must be looking for something a bit more then the usual hotel eh? " Mike winked at Harry as if to say he knew the boy was a wizard and wouldnt steer him wrong, Harry simply nodded and climbed into the back with Hedwig. Mike closed the trunk and then jumped into the frontseat before driving off like a maniac threw traffic. Harry hung on to the edge of the seat and wondered where Mike learned to drive like this, the only other time Harry had seen someone as reckless was on the Knightbus with Ernie and Stan. Harry gulped at the idea and quietly asked Mike the question that was on his mind " Umm excuse me? Not to sound rude but who taught you to drive?"

Mike gave a laugh and smiled while looking back at Harry. " Well you aint the first to ask that, See I learned from my Cousin who happens to drive a bus over in England. I tell ya you wanna see driving you gotta have him give ya a lift. Yeah good ole Ernie he taught me everything I know" Harry went white and prayed silently that this would be over soon, He knew full well the driving habits of Ernie and how many times he had been on the Knightbus. Mike honked the horn and flipped off a car that had cut him off only then to curse at the guy as he passed him, Harry chuckled as Mike began going on about how " Assholes get thier licenses from a Cracker Jack box". They drove for about 30 minutes when suddenly they came to a stop in front of a rather luxerious hotel.

" Well chief here we are, The Delta Chelsea hotel. One of Toronto's finest and oldest hotels. Fit for any wizard who visits and caters to thier every need, That'll be 5 galleons and 3 knuts." Harry paid the fare and unloaded Hedwig ontop of the baggage trolley that the doorman had infront of the cab, He walked into the lobby and stared in shock at the size of it. A tall waterfall splashed into a lagoon by the front desk and Harry went up to check in, A young man was writing on a parchment that Harry identified as the Guest Register. The Manager looked up from the paperwork and looked at Harry with a smile and spoke " Welcome good sir to the Delta Chelsea. How can I help you today?" the manager's name tag identified him as Peter.

Harry spoke in a relaxed tone " Well I'm in need of a room for a while, And well the cabbie I had brought me to the best place in town as he called it." The manager smiled proudly and nodded before speaking a bit more " Well he is correct sir. We are the oldest hotel in Toronto and offer many services to the travelling wizard. So what exactly were you looking for in a room? We have a luxery suite that is currently available for a deal price of 25 galleons for a week or 50 for a month. But I'll bet you only want the week huh. " The manager kinda frowned at hoping to make the big score but this kid couldnt possibly had shocked him when he smiled and spoke his opinion. Harry spoke proudly " I'll take the month and might be here a bit longer. I'll need a bit of time to get a few things in order so I hope you can arrange for me to get to a few wizarding establishments." Harry removed the money pouch and counted out 50 galleons paying in advance.

The Manager stood to attention at this and instantly began filling out the paperwork for the room. He looked at Harry a second and asked, " Could I possibly get your name for our register? It's kind of a log we keep that way we know what rooms are not occupied. All logs are kept confidential and your privacy is one of our utmost concerns. " He smiled at Harry as this fact was made and then read the name on the register only to have his jaw fall slack as if he had just been shocked. " Harry Potter? As in Harry Potter the boy who survived? " Harry simply nodded his head and the manager grabbed the desktop to keep from fainting, It seemed Harry's fame was world wide and he hated the fact that this might complicate things a bit. His fears were put to rest when the Manager then leaned in and whispered. " If sir wishes to use a diffrent name while in our stay we will gladly overlook this" Harry smiled brightly again and nodded before speaking " Please call me Dennis McGregor"

The Manager made a new record of the guest and snapped his fingers as the concierge came and gathered the luggage and Hedwig, He then escorted Harry to his suite and gave Harry the key to the room. After payin a tip for the concierge Harry examined his suite and found it was very nicely done. The bathroom looked like the prefects bath back at Hogwarts and the bedroom had a giant four post bed with heavy drapes around it. The sitting room had a big screen TV on the wall and a full entertainment centre, a plush couch and chairs where facing it and a fireplace was under the TV. The suite was far more then Harry expected and he noticed a complimentary bar stocked with all kinds of refreshments, Harry noticed a bottle of Ogdens Fire Whiskey and was tempted to sample it but decided on a butterbeer instead as he made his way into the bedroom.

He downed the bottle and began to undress getting ready for bed, He knew jetlag was setting in and so he decided to skip dinner for tonight and just fall asleep. As he put on his shorts and a t shirt he thought of Hermione and he frowned at the pain he felt in his heart, He had left her behind after telling her that he loved her. **"** Way to go Potter. Not only do you tell the woman you love how you feel but then you run off and leave her behind, If she never speaks to you again it's your own damned fault and you might as well let Voldemort kill you cause the pain of her not loving you would be worse.**"** He crawled into the king size bed and groaned a bit as his muscles gave into the comfort of the mattress, He took off his glasses and placed them on the nighttable before rolling onto his back and closing his eyes surrendering to exhaustion and falling asleep.

**AN: I'd like to thank a few people for helping out with this. 1st is Jolie and Crystal, They helped with alot of the idea and stuff. I'd like to thank my reviewers cause they actually encouraged me to continue with the story so they can pat themselves on the back and have my thanks**


	3. Hell Hath No Fury Like A Hermione Scorne...

**Harry Potter and the Curse of the Magi**

First off I don't own Harry Potter or any of the others created by the lovely J.K. Rowling. I get no monies for this fic and any sequels.

**Chapt 2 recap: Harry has landed in Toronto Canada and managed to get lodgings in a exclusive wizards hotel. While Hermione has been escourted to the ministry in a attempt to get any help to bring Harry back safe and sound.**

"...." Indicates Speech

**"..." ** Indicates Thought

_"...." _Indicates Telepathy

Chapter 3 Hell Hath No Fury Like A Hermione Scourned

Harry walked the streets of the busy metropolis and admired the tall glass and steel buildings, Not hiding from sight or having people stare at him cause of his famous scar, To these Canadians he was but a muggle boy wandering the downtown shopping centres and sights. He relished the freedom of not having to have his uncle barking at him or putting up with his fat cousin using him as a punching bag, He was a typical teenager with a pocket full of cash and a unbridled sense of adventure.

He had entered a shopping centre called Eatons and gasped a bit at the size of it, Five floors of stores and boutiques plus two levels dedicated to a movie theatre, 7 elevators and more food stands and restraunts then Harry had ever imagined. He looked in each store and found many things he liked, He wandered around a bit and came across a storefront that advertised self defense training and other forms of martial arts. Harry walked in curious as to what exactly was offered and came up to the woman behind the counter.

Harry smiled and waited till she was off the telephone before asking his questions, He didnt mean to hear a bit of her conversation but she said a few words that sent the alarms off in Harry's head, The woman seemed to becoming upset as she talked and Harry listened quietly to the following. " I'm telling you Irene its all over the newspapers, They are making him out to be like the next Hitler. I mean they say this guy has hundreds if not thousands of follows going around torturing innocent muggles and killing them off simply to get the attention of one person in particular. I know its someone that apparently beat him many times and has even beaten his way from deaths door as a baby. Yeah some kid named Potter, I guess he's ran off for parts unknown and now they got a manhunt out for him. Ohh I got a customer I'll call you back tonight Irene, Give Jason a big smooch for me and tell him thanks for getting us the supplies we needed. Ok talk to you later, Bye." The woman hung up the phone and looked at Harry.

" Hello there and welcome to the Shinsake Dojo, I'm Pandora and the sensei's name is Logan. How can I help you today? " The woman stepped out from behind the counter and was dressed in a all black suit that reminded Harry of the old cheesy kung fu movies he had seen on the telly while at the Dursley's and he snapped his attention to the way she walked towards him. She appeared to be light on her feet but Harry could see well toned muscle in her legs that said she deffinately knew how to handle herself, He smiled warmly and began asking a few questions he had.

" Umm yes I was wondering about the sign outfront, What classes do you offer and do you have a price listing on certain subjects?" Harry looked around at the outer dojo and it seemed to have a comfortable feeling with the bamboo flooring and a small fountain and koi pond along the wall, His attention then again went to the woman in the suit and Harry guessed her to be about 29 yrs old, 5ft 2 in, around 115 lbs give or take and had a steel like gaze that spoke volumes. She grabbed a piece of paper from the top of the counter and handed it to Harry, As he looked over the list he saw a few intresting choices that he thought might help him, The woman explained the ones Harry pointed out and told him what he could expect from the training.

Harry decided that shotokan karate, weapons training, tai chi and meditation would be his 3 choices. he asked for the total price and the young woman held up her hand as if to stop Harry from asking anything further, She spoke in a honest tone " I'm sorry sir but the sensei must first see if you are worthy of getting training, If he does then he accepts payment for it. It's a no hassle policy and we find that alot of folks like it to see if its really for them or just a passing fancy, We will not train anyone who will show up once or twice and then quit. Now please sir can I get you to wait while I go and ask the sensei to join us? " The woman then went to the wall and slid open a door leading into what must have been the training area, Harry sat on the couch and looked around again seeing all kinds of awards and achievements presented to the school and some where even from the Canadian government.

Harry didnt need to wait long as the wall opened again and out came the woman and a man who must have been about 45 yrs old but very muscular and stood at around 5ft 7 in. He had jet black hair held back by a red bandana across his forehead and a white karate gi on. The walk the man had was one of power and held confidence, Harry stood up as they approached and watched as the two joined him. The man seemed to have seen his share of scuffles as he had a rather rugged look and weather beaten skin, Harry shook the man's hand and almost yelped as he felt the man's grip tightly take his hand and shake in a manly fashion.

The man spoke in a gruff voice that sent a chill down Harry's spine and he quickly took his seat, The eyes of the sensei seemed to be looking Harry over and he then looked at the young woman before asking a few questions of his own. " So Pan here says your intrested in learning a few coarses. What I wanna know kid is why I should take you on as a pupil and what are your intentions with the knowledge you'll be given, I'll know if your lying so I recommend you dont bullshit me or this will be our parting of the ways." The sensai then sat back and seemed to be looking right into Harry's very soul.

Harry spoke honestly as he gave his answer " Well sir I need to learn to defend myself see I have this problem back home and lately I feel like I should try to learn as much as I can about protecting myself as I possibly can." The sensai seemed to judge for a second and then asked " What kind of troubles could you have kid? I see in your eyes that you've seen some things a person at your age shouldnt see. and if i didnt know better I'd swear that was death in your eyes as well, So tell me kid whats got the hair on the back of your neck standing up? " Harry seemed shocked at the description the man had given and he wondered if the sensai used legilimens on him without uttering the incantation. Harry then spoke the honest truth " I have someone trying to kill me."

The sensei looked at Harry and smiled a bit at the kid, He hadnt lied and the honesty was there. He looked at Harry and continued his questioning. " So if you got this guy trying to jill you why not go to the police and report him? I mean why decide to fight him yourself? " Harry kinda stared at the floor and spoke in a hushed tone " Because he's not human and if the police went after him they be killed before they had a chance to slap him in cuffs, I'm the only one who can stop him. I'm asking for help sir and I hope that you allow me to be taught by you."

The sensei looked at Harry with a raised eyebrown and asked the boy his final question, " Whats your name son? And dont tell me a lie cause I'll know if your telling me the truth or not." Harry swallowed heavily and simply said his name " Harry Potter sir" The sensei looked at the young woman and nodded to her that he indeed was telling them the truth, She instantly gasped and seemed to jump in her seat at this revelation. Harry watched the man carefully as if to see if he should run or stay his ground, He was surprised when the sensei stood up and extended his hand to Harry.

" Mr Potter you honor us with your presence in our humble dojo, I would be extremely grateful to train you in your fight against that lunatic Voldemort, We know of your experiances with him due to the fact that I am a wizard and Pan here is a witch, We were trained at CSIS or the Canadain Secret Institute of Sorcerer's. " The sensei that started to walk towards the sliding wall and looked back at Harry. " Please follow me into the training area Mr Potter and we shall get you a uniform before we begin your training. I believe Pan that he would be about a medium size but with his body I would expect him to fill a large when we are finished. Please get him one of our " special fitting" gi's and then join us. " With that said the sensai walked pass the wall as Harry followed.

Meanwhile back in England

Hermione had entered the ministry with Dumbledore, Lupin, and Tonks and felt a small chill run through her as she saw the tight security that was walking around, She guess with the raid that Harry and them had caused plus the battle with Voldemort last semester the minister was afraid of having deatheaters appearing in his very office. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Tonks smiling at her, She smiled brightly not wanting to show fear in front of anyone but deep inside she was terrified. The other aurors and guards around them made way as Dumbledore lead them to the Ministers office, and was surprised at how they seemed to be staring at Dumbledore with a look of respect and admiration, She thought the ministry had branded Dumbledore as a nutter and couldnt be in his right head to say Voldemort was back. But it was made official in the Daily Prophet that He who must not be named was indeed back from the dead and raising all kinds of hell.

They took a elevator up to the 15th level and continued walking around while notes with wings and little parcels zipped by, Hermione watched all this witha bit of amusement until they stood before a heavy door that had a name plate firmly placed into the wood. Hermione read it to herself **" Cornelius Fudge Minister Of Magic " **She giggled at how this must inflate Fudge's ego in leaps and bounds and caught Tonk's making a face as if she had bit into a lemon. It seemed no one in this party cared for the minster all that much and Hermione filed that away in her mind as it might just come in handy.

Dumbledore spoke to the secretary outside the office and watched as she went inside the ministers office to announce them, She then came back out and told Dumbledore that he and the party were allowed to enter. As the heavy doors opened Hermione saw a room that was dark all around except for a single area of light that circled a large wooden desk, Behind the desk was a high backed black leather chair and sitting there with his hands placed on the desk fingers wrapped in each other was none other then the man himself. Fudge looked like a smug pompous prat and didnt seem all that intrested in meeting with them but seeing as it was Dumbledore asking for the meeting he forced a smile and nice attitude.

" Ahh Cornelius so nice to see you again " Dumbledore said, " I am sorry to take you from important matters but I have something that mustt be delt with in a expediate manner. It involves young Harry Potter and his current whereabouts, If we could maybe have a minute of your time I'd like to explain a few things." Dumbledore seemed to be biting his tounge while talking to the Minister and Hermione simply watched as Fudge seemed to sit back causally and looked at Dumbledore dryly before speaking.

" And what about Mr Potters whereabouts? I take it these people with you are somehow involved in him running off like the troublemaker he is." Fudge spat out as he saw Remus and Tonks looking at him with a glare in thier eye's. Dumbledore spoke in a firm voice that seemed to border on anger " I assure you Cornelius young Harry is no troublemaker. He simply is dealing with certain events in a way he feels is a benefit., Now lets deal with the task at hand, It has come to my attention that Harry has left England and we have a few idea as to where he has gone, However we cannot be 100 sure without sending a group to confirm this. I'd like the three people standing before you to be allowed diplomatic status while searching for the young man" Dumbledore looked at Fudge as if daring him to challenge the request.

Fudge not being one to back down simply stated " Why would I give these people such rights? One is in my employ, The other is a Werewolf, And finally the last one is a mere child that I am guessing would probably get in the way and allow Mr Potter to take off from us again. I'm afraid I'll have to decline your proposal Albus, And besides who needs a kid like Potter around making life difficult. " Fudge smirked as he spoke his mind.

Dumbledore seemed to tense up but was beaten to the punch when Hermione suddenly spoke up in a rather loud voice with a heavy tone that sounded like Professor McGonagall " Excuse ME minister but since when has the ministry decided that Harry's life didnt matter? I mean he's faced all kinds of perils and managed to save countless lives in the process. I'd have thought you of all people would want to keep Harry under watchful eye seeing as how he is the only one to ever defeat Voldemort many times and lose his parents because of it. " She glared at Fudge not giving a inch of fear as she stood there.

Fudge smirked at Hermione and looked over her at Dumbledore. " Albus please." He then looked at Hermione and spoke her with a commanding voice " As for you young lady I suggest you remain silent and let the grown ups talk about your friend and how to deal with his attitude. We dont need a insecure teenager trying to make her two knuts known. " He simply sat back in the chair with a look that said he won, But he suddenly seemed to pale a bit when Hermione stood at the front of his desk her palms flat against the top and staring him in the eyes.

" NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU OVERGROWN HORSE'S ARSE. I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I'M MORE THEN A TEENAGER, I HAPPEN TO BE ONE OF IF NOT THE BRIGHTEST WITCH AT HOGWARTS SINCE PERHAPS DUMBLEDORE WAS A STUDENT. HARRY HAPPENS TO BE MY BOYFRIEND AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF IM GONNA LET SOME PAPER PUSHING DESK JOCKEY SIT THERE LIKE A HIGH AND MIGHTY PRICK AND SAY THAT MY MAN DONT COUNT. NOW YOU DO LIKE YOUR TOLD OR SO HELP ME I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOUR TOSSED OUTTA YOUR OFFICE COME NEXT ELECTION, AND IF YOU DOUBT MY CLAIM JUST THINK OF RITA SKEETER AND HOW SHE WOUND UP." Hermione was being pulled back by Remus and Tonks while Dumbledore looked at her with a proud smile and a twinkle that shone brightly in his eye's. He then turned his gaze back to the minister who seemed to have turned a deep shade of green and then red.

Fudge exploded from his seat and glared at Hermione. " YOU ARROGENT LITTLE GIRL! JUST WHO DO YOU THINKYOUR TALKING TOO? I AM THE MINISTER OF MAGIC NOT SOME COMMON HOUSE ELF YOU CAN BOSS AROUND. NOW SIT DOWN, SHUT UP AND BEHAVE OR I'LL HAVE YOU TOSSED IN THE HOLDING CELLS." He then turned to Dumbledore and spoke in a rushed tone. " Fine Albus you want the clearance you got it but if they mess up and Potter gets away I'll have them sent to Azkaban for aiding him, they'll be there so fast they wont know what happened and they'll stay there till they learn not to mess with Cornelius Fudge, Do I make myself clear?" He sat back down and waited to see what the headmaster had to say about that.

Dumbledore smirked at Fudge and spoke sarcasticly " You have made it crystal clear Cornelius now if we could simply get the papers and credentials we will be on our way post haste, After all you have so much to do and far be it for us to keep someone as busy as you any longer then needed "

Fudge missing the point grabbed three white forms and filled them out before getting the party to sign thier names in area's indicated for them to sign, when they were all signed and stamped officially three black wallets appeared instantly. Each one contained a photo ID of each member and the clearance of a diplomat from England, Tonks then walked up to the ministers desk and tossed him her aurors badge.

" I'd rather work freelance then have a incompetent boss like you. Effective immeadiately I hand in my badge and tender my resignation. " She then turned on her heel and joined Remus and Hermione who stood there slack jawed at how well Tonks had handled that without making a fool of herself. Gumbledore smiled at Fudge and said " Well it look like Hogwarts just got a new DADA professor. I do hope you have a pleasent day Cornelius cause i assure you ours just got alot better. " Having said his piece Dumbledore waved his hand and the doors opened instantly allowing them to walk out before Fudge could think of anything else to say.

As they went back to the ministry entrance Tonks seemed to be in a slight shock at having done something like that, She was nervous and Dumbledore took her hand in his to calm her nerves " Nymphadora what you did showed a great deal of courage and inner strength, I see your years in Gryffindor where not in vain" Dumbledore then turned to Hermione and his smile was bigger then possibly imagined " And you Miss Granger have made me very proud. You didnt back down from him and showed your love for Harry. I simply hope I'm never on the recieveing end of your fury. " This earned a chuckle from the group and Hermione blushed before speaking " Well sir its like Ron Weasley once said Hell hath no fury like a Hermione scorned"

Remus choked at hearing this and Tonks laughed while Dumbledore simply smiled at the young witch who seemed to at last be breaking away from her bookwormish image and be a young very capable witch and proud woman who would be a force to be recond with. they made thier way to the local floo hub and decided to go to Hogwarts to get a few things before they left.

**Again I'd like to thank the reviewers who have made me want to actually write again. and special thanks goes to again Crystal and Jolie who have been a driving force behind this cause without them half my idea would remain in my head. anyone new reading this please send reviews or even flames I accept all replies and try to make everyone happy to read this.**


	4. Give Em Hell Harry

Harry Potter and the Curse of the Magi

First off I don't own Harry Potter or any of the others created by the lovely J.K. Rowling. I get no monies for this fic and any sequels.

**Chapt 3 Recap: Hermione and the search party made thier way to the Ministry to ask for credentials to go to Canada and find Harry, But the Minister at first saw it all as a waste of time till Hermione took the offensive. Now with Tonks and Lupin they have what they need and have gone to Hogwarts for last minute details. Meanwhile Harry has been looking around the streets of Toronto and has come across a Martial Arts Dojo, Having inquired about lessons Harry has met the Sensei named Logan and his assistant Pandora.**

"...." Indicates Speech

**"..." **Indicates Thought

_"...." _Indicates Telepathy

Chapter 4: Give Em Hell Harry

Harry followed Logan into the inner training area and looked at the size of it what his jaw hanging open, Surely this area had a few spells on it to expand but this was amazing. The area resembles a old pagoda main floor and could easily match the size of Hogwarts main hall, The walls were decorated in traditional chinese fashion and a small bridge seperated the spectators area from the main training floor, Under the bridge was another part of the koi pond from the waiting area. Sensei Logan removed his sandles and asked that harry remove his footware in respect of the dojo and the masters that had blessed the school. Harry quickly took off his runners and socks then followed Logan over the bridge, He looked around and saw four types of flooring in measurements of about thirty feet by thirty feet, The one he was currently on was the bamboo floor while the one next to it was cobblestone, The one after that was sand, and finally the last was loose rocks and pebbles.

Harry looked at Logan as if to ask what the floor pattern ment but was stopped when the Sensei turned and answered him. " Well kid to tell you why the floor is the way it is its because it's part of your body conditioning, We start on the Bamboo and when you develop caluses and toughen up the skin in that area as well as your legs we begin to move to cobblestones. From there we work on your balance and a bit more conditioning, After that we move to the sand and that will help with your fluidity of movement and some moves like foot sweeps and spinning heel kicks. Finally is the loose rocks and pebbles, that will be your final area where we take everything you learned and combine it into your training which will include massive head kicks and power fists, I expect that when we reach the final area you should be able to break up the larger size rocks and maybe even go pass that to solid marble slabs and large chucks of gemstones.

Harry looked at Logan as if saying in his mind **" **You gotta be kidding me right? No one is gonna be able to do that kind of damage, I'll break my hand for sure.**" ** Logan sensed what Harry was thinking and he smiled before speaking again " Scared kid? Thats good. Fear is a great motivator, So can rage which I sense you have in abundance. But I wont bullshit ya your gonna be trained and trained hard, So if you wanna back out nows your last chance if not I see Pan has your gi and I'll show ya to the mens locker area unless you feel comfortable with Pan showin ya around. Harry looked behind him to see Pandora holding a black gi with deep red trim to it. He smiled at her and took the outfit she offered then spoke " I'd like Pandora to show me if thats ok Sir?" Logan chuckled and clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder causing Harry to wince at the force of it.

Kid I'll level with ya, I'm not to fond of the "sir" crap I prefer Sensei while in the dojo and call me Logan outside of it. I put my pants on one leg at a time like any other person, So now that we got the formality bullshit over with follow Pan and she'll show ya where to get changed, Logan then went to the small shrine next to the training area while Harry followed Pandora to the mens locker area, " Pandora ? Would it be wrong to ask why the Sensei is so rough and gruff? " Harry asked as they went through a door and down a hallway. She seemed to be thinking of how to answer when they came to the locker area. Harry looked around and found a changing booth, He stepped in and closed the heavy curtain while Pan began to tell about Logan.

"Well Harry it's because Logan was in the army when the first wizard wars were happening back in the 1940's, He was a high muckety muck lieutenant and was in charge of a entire brigade. He was helping fight back Grindewald and Hitler when it happened, He had his brigade take out a nazi stronghold and they succeded but it was boobytrapped and the blast killed most of his men and the others were seriously injured. Logan called it a "cluster fuckup" meaning it was the higher ups poor intelligence recon, He blamed himself for it and not getting better intelligence reports. The higher ups blamed Logan to make themselves look good, Logan walked up to the General and punched him right in the mouth busting his jaw and then was arrested by the MP's." Harry listened as he tied up the gi.

Pandora continued the story as Harry finished putting the outfit. " So with Logan in the stockade and a General with his jaw wired shut a trial was held, Logan chose to have legal council in the form of the judge advocate general who is like a lawyer in the armed forces. They wanted Logan to serve ten years for assault but the lawyer got it down to a dishonorable discharge and no pension. So Logan left the war and went to Japan to study the martial arts, He train hard and eventually got to where he is today. " Harry walked out from the changing room and looked in a mirror to see how the gi fit, Pan seeing him in the black gi whistled a bit and smiled as Harry blushed.

" This feels amazing! It's more comfortable then my robes and its way better looking then any muggle outfits, I mean it fits like a glove." Harry said he he posed a bit in the mirror, Pan smiled and gave Harry the rundown on it " Well thats because its magically enhanced. The gi can be transfigured to what ever you need to be wearing plus it expands when you build your muscles up more, It can be cleaned by the cleansing spell, blocks a few minor curses like the jelly legs and a few body binds." Harry finished checking it out and followed Pan back to the training area. When they got back they saw Logan meditating and suddenly open his eyes.

" Well Harry if your done gabbin away with Pan I think we'll begin with some mild stretches and then some basic moves, After that a little meditation before ya hit the showers for today but I want you here tomorrow at nine am so we can get a really good days worth of work into ya." Logan had a no nonsense look on his face and Harry gulped at the idea of what was to come the next day but instead he watched as Logan began a few warm up stretches and looking at Harry as if to say **" **Well come on kid we aint got all day **"**

For the next four hours Harry learned the proper way to punch so he could use his maximum force yet also do the most damage, Logan was impressed at how fast Harry picked up on the simple basics of punching so he asked Harry. " So Kid where'd you learn to punch like that? " Harry blushed a bit and told Logan " Well Sensei it was my third year at school and a friend of mine who's a teacher ran into a bit of trouble cause one of the students who's a real prick didnt do anything proper when he went to try and touch a hippogriff, He ended up getting the authorities involved and almost got the teacher sacked. Hermione found out and well she cornered the little ferret, She was gonna hex him a good one but suddenly had a change of heart when the ferret insulted her by laughing at her thinking she was weak. Instead of hexing him she cracked him right in the nose, Hermione is probably the most intelligent witch i know but for that split second and seeing the pain she caused him I felt a bit scared but mostly happy cause she seemed to be breaking out of her shell, She a bookworm when need be but I know she can kick ass if needed, Shes saved my skin on more then one occasion and I love her for it. " Harry's face fell as he thought of Hermione and how she must be worried right about now.

Logan saw Harry's forelorn expression and decided to get these feelings out in the open so they wouldn't burden Harry's training. " So lemme guess kid. You left a dame behind when you decided to hightail it and you feel guilty for it am I right? Well heres a friendly tip if she means anything as much as you say she does then damn it get word to her and tell her your alive at least. God knows how many times I've gone off and scared Pan half to death, I used to take off for weeks at a time and come back all messed up with cuts and bruises, She'd of coarse do a few healing spells while others were left to heal on thier own. She's stayed with me through good times and bad times and I thank god every damn day for her being with me, I think if Pan wasnt with me I'd have punched my ticket to the here after long ago."

Harry smiled at the words of wisdom and he nodded to Logan who decided to call it quits for today, Harry grabbed a towel off the bench and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He had been in good shape but the exercises he did today left him exhausted and winded, He made his way back to the locker room and noticed it had a relaxation area complete with whirlpool, steamroom, and showers. Never having tired one before harry decided to try the whirlpool for a bit and fixed his uniform to appear as a swimsuit, Harry was glad he decided to try it out cause as soon as he was in up to his shoulders the warm water eased his aching muscles and he sighed happily. He failed to notice a door off to the right open up and out walked Logan with Pan following behind talking about how well Harry had did that day, The two noticed Harry with his head back in the whirlpool enjoying it greatly.

Logan and Pan decided to join him and did thier uniforms up like swimsuits, Logans resembled a pair of cut off denim shorts while Pan wore a very sensual looking one piece. They got in and Harry jumped a bit at the sudden company he had, Pan giggled and Logan had a gleam in his eye at having caught Harry off guard. Harry quickly recovered and started asking about what to expect tomorrow. Logan smiled at the determination Harry had and gave a brief discription " Well Kid I'm thinking we test your reflexes and see how fast you respond to things. you got your license?" Harry shook his head no and logan spoke again " Ok then Pan has a booklet I want you to study up on for a week and then after that we'll go get you tested for your M1 license, Thats for motorcycles kid . They are quick and need alot of control so that will help with your reflexes and response time, After that we'll find ya a bike you can use to get around town. By the way where you staying if you came here from overseas? "

Harry looked at Logan witha surprised look and answered quickly " I'm at the Delta Chelsea, Umm Sensei did I hear you right? Did you say you wanted me to learn to drive a motorbike?" Harry was still shocked a bit and the look on his face was one of confusion, Logan laughed heartily and Pan giggled at the young man. Logan spoke first " Yeah Kid you heared me right a cycle, I cant think of a better way to hone your reflexes then by putting you on a bike and seeing you do 100 kmp down the Don Valley Parkway, Weaving in and out of traffic, We'll time you and hopefully you'll do ok. I dont expect ya to break any speed laws but you'll have to figure out the fastest possible route and time, It's one of my better test idea's and I think you'll do just fine." Pan spoke up next " Besides riding a motorcycle is kinda like flying and trust me its a blast. I had so much fun my first solo ride I almost redlined my ride."

Harry looked at them, " What kind of bike do you two ride? And what type will I know is good for me? " Harry asked excitedly now at the idea of riding as fast as his broom. Pan laughed at the sudden excitement and looked at Logan nodding her head before he spoke. " Well kid I'd say your the crotch rocket type, If your excitement isnt proof enough I guess the racer style bike would suit ya fine, Pan drives one so she can give ya a rundown on the things you'll need to know. I drive a good ole fashion harley davidson softtail nighttrain that has a engine that'll make your teeth rattle, Pan drives a Kawasaki ZX-12R that will have a few out there choking on dust. I'm sure we can get ya a try out on Pan's bike for the test, How about she give a a lift to the hotel your stayin at tonight and pick ya up tomorrow? That way you get a idea of how to ride and be ready for the exam."

Harry nodded happily and got out of the whirlpool feeling relaxed and refreshed, He changed his uniform to a pair of black leather pants and a green t shirt under a leather jacket that had a chinese dragon on the back. He waited for Pan out in the waiting area of the dojo. He wondered what Hermione would say if she saw him on a motorcycle and smiled as he knew she would probably not be fond of it as she hated flying but knowing they were on the ground might make her a bit more relaxed. Pan came out in a full racing body suit that had the dojo crest on the back and above her left breast. Harry stared a little at how the outfit formed like a second skin to Pan's and the zipper being down a bit at the neckline to where her cleavage was visible, she grabbed a jacket off the coat rack and looked at Harry's expression she laughed. " Well if you got it flaunt it I always say, Besides who's to say I wont turn a few heads on the ride to your hotel." She was kidding at the idea and Harry knew that Logan and her were extremely close. But he still blushed a bit and headed out to the parking garage thinking of what Hermione would say about all this.

They climbed on to Pan's bike and she told Harry to put his arms around her waist and hold on tight. Harry did as he was told and gave a squeeze as Pan rocketed the bike out of the garage. She wove in and out of traffic with grace and speed Harry hadnt seen in a long time, He enjoyed the sensation of the bike and felt Pan's body movements as she drove through the downtown area. Harry memorized how she leaned in turns and how she shifted the gears with her foot and the clutch, He found himself thinking what it will feel like on his own when they came to a sudden stop. Harry snapped outta his daze to see that Pan had delivered him to the hotel in under ten minutes, He got off the bike and looked at her with a smile before saying. " That was sooo cool. I cant wait till im riding like that."

Pan smiled as she took off her helmet and ruffled Harry's hair more then it was, She saw the happiness he had and she smiled back just as wide. " Well I'm glad you liked it Harry. I'll be here tomorrow morning at about eight thirty and you can drive the bike tomorrow while I help you work on your postioning and how to work the gearshift and clutch. That way you get it all first hand and will be ready for the drivers exam next week Ok?"

Harry nodded excitedly and watched as Pan gave the bike a good burst of throttle and spun the bike in a 180 degree spin before blasting out of the parking area. He watched her disappear into the distance before making his way to the hotel entrance where the manager Peter was waiting for him. " Ahh Mr McGregor how did your sightseeing go? Find everything ok did ya? " Harry nodded and took the elevator up to his floor, He entered his suite and saw Hedwig on a perch sleeping and he went over and stroked her feathers softly before whispering. " You know something girl I'm beginning to really enjoy things here. I've met two great people and im starting to learn things I wouldnt have at Hogwarts. I'd like to come back here sometime if I manage to defeat Voldemort." Hedwig ruffled her feathers a bit at the mention of that name but continued to sleep. Harry decided to order room service for dinner and asked for a shepherds pie with yorkshire pudding and a large glass of pumpkin juice with a slice of apple pie for dessert. After he eat he crawled into his bed, took off his glasses and fell asleep instantly and dreamt of him flying through traffic on a motorcycle.

**AN: I made this chapt a Harry only one and a few of these will happen in the story. Next one will be entirely Hermione and how she will get to Toronto. Again I'd love to thank Crystal and Jolie for helping with this, and all the Reviewers who took the time to give me ideas and comments on what they'd like to see. You all deserve a pat on the back for it and you have my thanks.**


	5. Everythings coming up Hermione

Harry Potter and the Curse of the Magi

First off I don't own Harry Potter or any of the others created by the lovely J.K. Rowling. I get no monies for this fic and any sequels.

**Chapt 4 recap: Harry has started a martial arts regimen and has learned a bit about his instructor. **

"...." Indicates Speech

**"..." **Indicates Thought

_"...." _Indicates Telepathy

Chapter 5 Everythings coming up Hermione

To say Hermione was the picture of calm would label the person a liar at this present moment, Since thier return from the Ministry of Magic a half hour ago she had not only paced dumbledore's office but she had also wore Tonks's patients to thier limits and the young auror voiced her opinion " Goddamn it Hermione I love you but if you dont stop pacing I'm going to hex you something fierce, Sit down and relax for Merlins sake. I know your worried about Harry and we know he went to Canada but thats a huge chunk of landmass. "

Remus finished Tonk's little speech " And we cant take the time to cover every inch of it looking for Harry. We need to know exactly where in Canada he is, That way we get to him faster and you see him sooner. " He hoped the last bit of that would help the young woman relax, His efforts were in vain to say the least. He looked up at Dumbledore as the headmaster walked from his office with professors McGonagall and Snape following behind, Remus cleared his throat to get Hermione's attention.

" Harry has booked a lodging in Toronto at the Delta Chelsea, I've arranged a room booked for a family incase someone is following you. Your last name is Stafford and Remus you are a advisor to the Queen, Tonks of coarse is your wife, And Miss Granger will be your Daughter, Monetary funds have been released to your accounts at Gringotts, We will stop off in Diagon Alley before taking you to Heathrow Airport in London. Harry must be convinced to return here as soon as possible as Voldemort will of coarse notice the extreme distance between him and Harry." Dumbledore looked at the three as he spoke.

Hermione looked up at Dumbledore " But Sir what if Harry feels he needs to stay away longer? I know he'll put up a fight if we force him, I wont be part of him being hurt." She stared at the aged warlock with a look that dared him to try and get a inch of complacency out of her, To say she was shocked at what followed was a understatement. " Miss Granger I wouldnt dream of anyone harming Harry to get him back here. However we can not allow him to simply run off with a madman out looking for him and a dozen or so deatheaters, I'd like to think they wouldnt take going that far to get him but we cannot chance it."

Dumbledore then went over to the perch were Fawkes was and seem to speak with him. _" _My dear friend I ask that you accompany these three on thier quest. Your services will indeed be of use to them I'm afraid, I feel that young Harry might be getting into more then he realises._"_ The Pheonix simply nodded and flew over to Hermione's shoulder, To say the girl was surprised was a understatement. Hermione slowly caressed the birds feathers and listened to its enchanting song as she envisioned Harry sweeping her off her feet and kissing her passionately while she ran her hands through his hair moaning her approval wanting him to be her first and last lover. Her thoughts were getting vivid when a cough brought her back to her senses.

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling brightly as he seemed to know what she was thinking of, The blush rose immeadiately on her face and she tried to avoid everyones gaze. Tonks was laughing wildly while Remus smirked as if he caught her with her hand in the cookie jar, The other Professors had bemused looks but refused to make any actual comments about it. Hermione sat with arms crossed and Fawkes still perched on her shoulder, She watched intently as the others conversed and made idea's of how to handle this situation but in her mind she was thinking of what Harry was doing.** " **Damn it Harry when I get a hold of you I dunno if I should kiss you or wring your daft neck for pulling this stunt. I wonder what your Father and Mother would say if they knew you ran off for Canada of all places. I'd wager James would shrug it off as a adventure while Lily would no doubt be worried to death about all this.**" **

The group were in the middle of a discussion when Hermione screamed at the disembodied head floating in the flames of the fireplace, the others turned and gasped as the head was reptilian in shape and the eye's were a deep crimson devoid of emotion, the room was shocked to see Voldemort even trying to make such contact with Dumbledore, The head floated there for a second before it looked directly at the headmaster " I know you have hidden Potter somewhere Dumbledore but know this, My deatheaters will find him and bring him to me so I can kill him once and for all. No matter what you do you old fool I am one step ahead of you." Voldemort smirked at this boast.

Dumbledore simply walked over to the fire so he was eye level with the fire and spoke in a tone that no one had ever heared before. " I may indeed be old Tom but you always were wrong in thinking you were one step ahead of me. I was your teacher but I didnt teach you everything I know, You Also have to contend with the fact that young Harry is actually becoming even more powerful then me." Voldemorts face became a gruesome sadistic smile and the head laughed manically. " Ahhhh Albus, You dont mind me calling you by your first name seeing as we are on such a level. Potter will not be difficult to kill.

Hermione cried out loudly at Voldemort's boast " NO YOUR WRONG! HARRY WILL BEAT YOU CAUSE HE WILL HAVE PEOPLE WHO BELIEVE IN HIM ON HIS SIDE, I'LL ALSO HELP HIM SEND YOU TO THE HELL YOU DESERVE." She stood and seemed to be shaking slightly yet glared daggers at the head. The room was silent as Hermione spoke and a few items on the shelves seemed to rattle as a unseen power radiated off the young witch. They all noticed that Hermione's eyes seem to be a frightening blue, " You have made a mistake tonight Voldemort, You have made a threat of harming the man I love and there fore you must be punished for it." Hermione spoke a incantation softly and seemed to chant it like a mantra.

Voldemort smirked Hermione for a second. " Ahh the little mudblood slut thinks she can harm me, I'll enjoy her before I kill Potter and then after he dies, She will make a fine sex slave for me and my men. I just hope......" Voldemort's head suddenly screamed in pain and threw back as it is was his mind was being attacked. Hermione suddenly stopped chanting and laughed at the head, " So now oh high and mighty Lord Moldy what was that you were saying? I was to busy seeing into your past to really catch on to what you were babbling about." She smiled at those in the room and they were all shocked at the attack she had done.

Voldemort recovered briefly but the effect was visible to all that saw him. " You have made a grave error mudblood, I was going to keep you alive to entertain me but now I'll look forward to Nagani eating you while your heart still beats within your chest." Voldemort seemed shaken by this attack and cut the communication, His head vanished instantly and silence rang out through the room. Tonks was the first to come over to Hermione and placed a hand on her shoulder. " Umm Hermione what did you do to that prick to make him feel that much pain? I mean did you use the legilimens on him?

Hermione simply shook her head and walked over to Dumbledore. " Professor I hate to make a point but we must get to Harry before that bastard has a chance to find him." The look on peoples faces as they saw prim and proper Hermione curse was intresting to say the least as Tonks and Remus smiled proudly. She again sat quietly as the room seemed to snap out of its silence finally. Dumbledore was the first to comment " Of coarse your right Miss Granger and your choice of words were spot on, Shall we gather your things and get you ready for the trip to diagon alley?"

The three travellers were packed and ready to go in a hour and a half, They all met back up in Dumbledore's office for final instructions. Dumbledore and the other two professors were there still discussing the matter when McGonagall handed Remus a vial of his wolfsbane potion, Dumbledore then spoke up to the group " I'm afraid you three must make Harry see that its safer for him to be where we can watch over him. If he resists then by no means provoke him or try to force him, We do not need him running off again, I will expect updates on any progress you make or if you encounter any trouble. Miss Granger I understand your position in this matter and will not expect any less from you for helping Harry but you know as well that what he is doing has grave reprecussions."

They walked over to the fireplace and after the fire was ignited each person stepped in and said thier destination only to be swept up in a flurry of green flames and flooed to diagon alley, As they walked into gringott's Hermione saw Draco Malfoy and his father talking to one of the goblins. Draco saw Hermione and gave her that patented Malfoy smirk that stated they were up tp no good but Hermione simply clenched her fist and scowled as she thought **" **Thats right ferret boy just push me the wrong way and I'll do more the what I did to you in our third year when I decked you one. And as for your father and his master when Harry gets back he'll kick both thier arses, But you are gonna be all mine for all the years of torment I've had from you and your pack of idiots.**"**

Lupin spoke with the head goblin about exchanging galleons for muggle currency and how the trip they were planning needed them to have canadian dollars, The goblin disappeared and a few minutes later he reappeared looking at Hermione. " Here is your currency exchange sir but we also have a few things for the young lady of the group, It seems she has been given a few items in her vault that will be needed for her trip." The goblin then handed a key to Hermione " If Miss Granger would follow me I will escourt her down to her vault." Hermione looked at Lupin and Tonks who both seemed to puzzled but shrugged, She followed the goblin down to a mine car and sat in it knowing full well the ride she was about to recieve. It remined her of the family trip to blackpool where they rode roller coasters and amusement rides for the day, She screamed in excitement as the car dipped down a steep incline and began picking up speed.

After about four minutes they came to a stop infront of vault 688, Hermione steped out of the car and the goblin followed at a leasurely pace. Hermione looked around a bit when it dawned on her the exact location she was in and which goblin she was with. " This is next to Harry's vault and your the kind goblin that helped him when he first came to Diagon Alley. Your Griphook right? " She smiled at this fact and the goblin seemed to freeze on the spot. " Yes Miss I am Griphook, We recieved Mister Potters notice about having your vault and his next to each other, If you open the door I'm sure more will be explained." The goblin flashed a crooked toothy grin and Hermione thought that her parents being dentists would have a field day with goblins as clients. She unlocked the vault door and stood back as the heavily enchanted door opened without a squeek or groan of metel would normaly do. She looked inside and gasped at the sight before her as the vault was indeed hers and Harry's combined.

Inside the vault were piles of money and a few chests of items but what stood out most was a pedestal that had a light from somewhere shining down on it, Hermione stepped into the vault and walked over to see a envelope on top of the marble pedestal which she picked upand opened immeadiately. She read the letter and a small tear came to her eye as she read it in her mind. **"** Dearest Hermione I know my running off is a bit of a shock.**" **" No really Harry? Ya think? she commented" **"**My reason for it is simple. I'm tired of being kept in the dark when Dumbledore and the others are around, I haven't told you but the prophecy wasn't lost entirely. basically the whole thing boils down to either Voldemort killing me or I kill him. I'll be honest with you but the idea of it terrifies me.**" ** Hermione had sniffed back a sob, She knew Harry was having difficulty with something but never imagined it was this important. She continued reading **" **I dont want to be known as a killer but to save our world I must become stronger, and more powerful then him. I honestly do love you Hermione and I'm doing this so you can be safe and happy, I just hope I survive to spend the rest of our lives together. I found something the other day and left it for you in the envelope as well. **" **

Hermione looked inside and the object fell into her hand, She began to cry as she was holding a ring. It looked very familier to her but she couldnt place it till she finished reading the note. **" **Hermione this ring was my mothers. My father gave it to her on thier wedding day and I wanted you to have it as a engagement ring..... What i'm meaning to ask you is.... Hermione would you do me the honor of becoming Mrs Hermione Jane Potter? **" **Hermione seemed shocked by all this and folded the note up before making her way out of the vault, She looked at Griphook and nodded that her business for today was done. The goblin seemed relieved at this and closed her vault door before taking her back up to the main floor lobby. When she met back up with the group she weakly smiled and followed them as they left Gringotts.

Tonks noticed how Hermione was acting and softly pulled her asaide for a minute, She had never seen the young witch looking this confused. She whispered to Hermione " Everything ok sis? you seem a bit befuddled." Hermione shook her head in the negative not really sure if she wanted to tell anyone yet about the idea of marriage Harry had mentioned. With that she smiled a bit to keep from making it look depressing and followed the others as they went and flooed thier way to the airport hub, They walked out what seemed to be set up as a Duty Free shop that had the back area blocked off so witches and wizards could floo in secretly, they made their way over to the private airstrip where a rather black jet was sitting. It looked like any other private jet except it was a deep black color and had the ministry of magic's crest on certain area's and a british seal as well that identified them as diplomats. Remus helped Tonks and Hermione load up and board the plane while the pilot went over his final check, Tonks sat facing Remus and smiled as he fastened himself in. Knowing it was a first for him being in a plane she took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle but reaffirming squeeze. The pilot got confirmation and clearance to taxi to the runway and within five minutes of boarding they were airborne and on thier way.

Hermione slipped the ring on her finger and smiled at how it fit her perfectly, She wondered if Lily would object to this but smiled as if that thought was swpt away by a positive feeling. Hermione didnt know it but the ring held a bit of Lily's essence within it and as the Potters watched the yopung with from the heavens they smiled down. It was a blessing as if to say that everything was alright and they felt love for the young witch that had captured thier son's heart with a genuine love that would see them throught the times ahead. Hermione examined the ring but soon was overtaken by the urge to sleep and did so without realizing it. She dreamed of her and Harry being married in a huge church and having children, its was as if her dream was a vision of the future and everything was going to be ok, like it was telling her everything was coming up Hermione.

**AN: I'd like to first apologize to all the readers for taking so long to write this chapter, I came down with a sever writers block and had a hell of a time writing a Hermione only chapter. I still plan on carrying this story out and have idea's for the next chapter . So with that said I'd like to thank a few folks for helping out and encouraging me, First is Rachel who has stood behind me on this, Then Jolie and Crystal who are a huge help. And Finally the Reviewers who sent thier opinions and words of praise, I thank you for it with heartfelt gratitude. Please continue and i will as well continue to hopefully amuse you with this adventure.**


	6. Hot Time In The TO Tonight

Harry Potter and the Curse of the Magi

First off I don't own Harry Potter or any of the others created by the lovely J.K. Rowling. I get no monies for this fic and any sequels.

**Chapter 5 recap: Hermione takes on Voldemort and learns to be a bit more confident. **

"...." Indicates Speech

**"..." **Indicates Thought

_"...." _Indicates Telepathy

Chapter 6 Hot Time In The T.O. Tonight

**Dream Flashback **

_Harry was in the Department of Mysteries watching a battle between Sirius and Bellatrix. Sirius taunting her about her lowsy aim, when suddenly Sirius is replaced with Hermione and it is Bellatrix firing the curse that sends her into the veil. The bitch laughing as Harry cries out for Hermione, Harry's cries ringing out like a bell...... As if his voice were a telephone._

**End of Dream **

Harry sat upright in bed covered in a sheen of cold sweat, His heart thumping madly in his chest and he reached for his glasses on the bedside nighttable. As he slipped them on he reached over to the ringing telephone, Quickly calming himself he answered in a sleep laden voice. " Hello? "

"Good Morning Sir this is your 7 am wake up call, Shall I have room service bring up your continental breakfast or would you prefer it in the cafe?" Harry cursed mentally and stated that he would be down in 20 mins. "Excellent choice sir, Might I also say that it will be a rather warm day sir so please do dress light as it is to reach a high of 25 degrees celcius and the humidex spikes it to a sticky 33. We cant be having one of our elite guests coming down with a heat stroke." Harry rolled his eyes as if to say **"** Merlin this daft woman is sounding like Molly Weasley. She must think I'm some little kid needing to be told what the score is.**" **

Harry thanked the receptionist and hung up before anymore coddling could happen, He fell back onto the matress and stared up at the canopy above his bed. For the past few nights the dreams had taken on a sever and sadistic twist, Hermione was the one killed in them and Harry was powerless to prevent her from falling into the arch. Harry gave his head a shake to rid himself of the image and climbed out of his bed and headed to the shower, He entered the rather luxurious styled bathroom and first relieved himself before turning on the shower, stripping down and climbing in. While he showered he thought of Hermione and what she must be going through right now.

His thoughts began to give him mental images of how her lips had felt at the train station as she kissed him goodbye before he left. How her body had filled out in sensual curves and a impressive bosom, the swell of her hips and slender legs that had Harry enchanted to want and caress every inch of Hermione's body. His arousal was evident and Harry soaped up a generous lather as he satisfied the urge of his hormones, After he finished his shower he dressed in his gi and took the elevator up to level 67 which was the hotel restraunt and cafe. He ate in peace till he felt a slender hand slide onto his shoulder, He quickly turned with on hand in his pocket grasping his wand the other up on the hand but was shocked to see Pan standing there with a huge smile on her face.

" Well Good Morning to you too sunshine" Pan chimed softly in a voice harry recognised as his morning wake up call. He groaned softly at having her play a trick so early before he had his coffee. " Good Morning to you too Pan but for the love of Merlin dont call me at 7 am and act like a mother hen, It's bad enough to wake up in a cold sweat let alone have someone play tricks so early " Harry drank a bit more coffee as the young assistant sat across from him.

" A cold sweat huh? Wanna talk about it kiddo? I'm a great listener and might even be able to give ya a friendly bit of advice. I mean you dont have to say anything if you dont want too but I'm here if you wanna confide. " She took a croissant and pulled it apart slowly as she joined him for breakfast, Harry filled her mug with coffee and wondered where to begin. he thought for a moment before he started telling her about the Ministry mission and how Sirius had died and now how his dreams had changed " In my dream it's not Sirius falling into the veil but Hermione and no matter how hard I try I just cant save her." Harry finished softly and looked at Pan who had taken his hand in hers and was softly caressing it.

" You must love this Hermione alot huh? " Pan asked in a soothing voice to which Harry only nodded his confirmation. " Well then Kiddo I suggest you fight with all you got to protect her, Cause if you love her that much then shes gonna fight just as hard along side you. Logan and I always back each other up when it comes down to a fight and our bond has pulled each other out of a few fires many times." She smiled at Harry who had smiled back as softly. " Now come on we got to get to the dojo or Logans gonna have our hides up on the wall for being late." Pandora passed a spare helmet to Harry and walked off towards the elevators.

Harry gulped the last bit of coffee in his mug and signed his cheque to be added to his room total before sprinting out and just catching the elevator with Pan, They rode down to the lobby and Harry caught the eye of Peter the manager who simply stared slack jawed at the woman who was with him and Harry chuckled at the thought of Peter getting a few ideas only to have her turn him down, They exited the hotel and walked into the parking garage where Harry smiled at the same motorcycle that had whisked him to his hotel the day before. He strapped his helmet on and took the rear seat only to have Pan push him into the front position, He looked at her puzzled completely forgetting the arrangement they had made yesterday.

"You drive kiddo, Logan is wanting you to get a idea of these things real quick so we can up your training and stuff. Besides I really dont have the strength today to deal with traffic so that leaves you as driver, I'll help you work the clutch and gears as they can be kind of confusing so just concentrate on the handling of the bike and not smacking the front end into someone's ass end, If you do I'm gonna have to seriously give ya a hard time in training today." Pan said in a tone that Harry wasnt sure of if she was joking or dead serious.

Harry gulped at the idea of handling such a thing but the old Gryffindor courage squashed that fear and Harry started up the bike as Pans hands covered his as if to give direction and comfort, He pulled out of the garage and seeing no immeadiate traffic he gunned the engine and took off like a shot. He yelled proudly as it was a rush he had only ever felt on his broom, Not that flying wasnt a feeling one would forget but this was a new sensation.

They drove at a rather dreary pace at first so Harry could get a feel of what it was like but after a few minutes Pan increased the speed and moved with Harry as his fast reflexes wove them in and out of rather narrow gaps in traffic, They were doing over the speed limit yet no one seemed to care until Harry heared a distinct sound of a siren behind them. " Awww Damn It " Harry cursed and released the throttle only to have Pan suddenly grab it and yank hard on it causing the bike to reach well over 100 kph in mere seconds. " PAN WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING ! " Harry screamed wondering what could possess the woman to disobey the local authorities.

" Lets just say I have a few unpaid tickets, If they catch us I loose my license and Logan will have my hide and frankly thats worse then loosing the license so just relax and let me do the driving or we really gonna be in trouble." Pan had told him and she suddenly leaned way to the right as they took a turn a little to sharp for Harry's taste but didn't loose control. She then executed a sliding turn and pulled the bike into a narrow alley way, They barely fit as the bike took most of the pedestrain alleyway and Pan flew down a small flight of stairs with a death like grip on the handlebars. Seeing that the police car couldnt possibly fit in the alley she slowed it down a bit and exited the alley 3 blocks from the mall, She muttered a small incantation and the bike suddenly looked like a small vespa scooter.

Harry slack jawed from the sight of the bike now looking totally different took back the controls and continued to drive. He did extremely well as they finally pulled into the mall parking garage and parked in a designated area, " Wow Pan that was amazing but when we leave today could we maybe turn the bike back into the original I was totally enjoying the speed." He smirked as Pan smiled at the wicked side she had found in Harry. " Sure Harry we can do that but lets keep this between the two of us ok? Logan hates when I'm blasting away in traffic like that, He thinks I'm gonna end up street pizza or something. " Pan then stepped into the elevator along with Harry and they quietly rode down to the school.

As Harry walked in he spotted Logan with a cheesy grin on his face and wondered what could be so hilarious. Logan that looked at Pan and asked " So how did he do his first day riding? Didn't get into too much trouble I hope. I mean besides the obvious troubles with the clutch and all. " Harry looked at Pan and saw she had kinda paled at such a question but he looked back at Logan who now was laughing. " you didnt think I'd find out huh, Pan my dear I'll expect next time you might not want to go blasting down a street where not only did a t.v. reporter and camera crew witness you but they managed to witness you get away down a alley."

Pan looked at the floor and tried to apologize but Logan walked up to them both and slapped a hand on each of thier shoulders, Harry looked at Logan with a look that said he was sorry but Logan simply shook his head and then kissed Pans forehead. This action caused her head to shoot up in shock and the surprised look on her face was priceless which caused both Harry and Logan to burst out laughing. She spoke softly " So you mean your not mad at me?" Logan simply shook his head negatively and walked into the training area leaving two very confused yet relaxed young people standing there.

Meanwhile at Pearson International Airport

Hermione had slept through most of the flight having only woke a hour before landing to see that Tonks's head was rested softly on Lupins shoulder, She smiled at the sight and hoped that the two would be as happy as Harry had made her. She looked down at the engagement ring Harry gave her and smiled lovingly at it when suddenly she realized she hadnt told her parents about Harry's proposal, So she quickly fetched a quill and ink along with a bit of parchment she wrote her mother and father the following.

_" Dear Mom and Dad _

_I'm currently writing you this letter as we are in the air and heading for Toronto. I was completely caught up insomething before I realised that I hadn't told you, Harry proposed to me and gave me his mothers wedding ring as a engagement ring. Oh Mom I'm so happy he asked me, Daddy stop scowling I wont elope like you said. I've noticed that Professor Lupin and Tonks seem to be rather amourous with each other and was wondering if Mom could maybe give me a few idea's to help these two finally take the plunge like I want too with Harry. Daddy I'm sure Harry will ask you if its ok with you just please give him a chance, He's really a good guy and all and wouldnt want me to be hurt in anyway. I should keep this short as we are about to land but I hope I both have your blessing to get married to Harry when we finish school._

_Love Always _

_Your little girl_

Hermione softly sealed it and gave it a kiss as she wiped away a stray tear that had escaped on the back of her hand, She walked over to where Fawkes was perched in the plane and asked politely asked him to deliever the message to her parents and wait for a reply. The pheonix simply nodded and in a flash was gone, Hermione took her seat as Lupin and Tonks seemed to finally wake up so they could strap in for the landing only to see a smiling young witch looking at the two of them. Tonk's hair went to a deep red and her face followed suit as Lupin softly chuckled and tried to avoid the eyes staring at him, Hermione could have swore if Remus wasnt laughing and trying his best not to blush it would happen.

The plane touched down and after 10 mins they exited the plane and made thier way to the gate, Hermione looked out a window and saw the outline of the CN Tower off in the distance. She looked around at the metropolis that seemed to be as far as the eye could see and was stunned to find out that over a million people lived, worked, and played in this city, they showed thier credentials at customs and were allowed to pass without nearly a fuss and they were escourted to a limo that had official plates of the british embassey and a few security guards that looked like muggle bodyguards. Hermione put her bag in the trunk but watched as Tonks handed one to the one guard who simply took it and put it in the trunk, She snickered a bit as Tonks had changed her appearance to look like a older woman of about 40 yrs and was still curvy in all the right places. Lupin simply followed as if totally enchanted by the vision in front of him, They quickly loaded up and after stating the hotel to where they were going to be staying at they sat back in relative silence.

The drive was uneventful and Hermione had not totally enjoyed the idea of such a car being used to transport them around but she remained silent as they finally pulled up infront of the Delta Chelsea, The bag were takent by the porter and Lupin, Tonks amd Hermione walked up to the front desk to check in.

" Good afternoon folks my name is Peter and I am the manager here. How can I help you folks today." the man behind the counter looked at them and Hermione gave a bit of a smile as Lupin stated they needed rooms while they were in town on business, The manager looked at the 3 of them and nodded as he checked to see what was available for someone who had arrived in a diplomats limo and had credentials of the british government. The manager took a minute and then smiled proudly " Ahhh here we are sir, We have a lovely suite for you and your family that I assure you is one of our finest. I'll simply ask that you sign in register and we'll handle the rest. If at anytime you need anything please feel free to call here personally and we will get it right away."

The concierge gathered thier belongings and escourted them up to thier suite, Tonks sighed happily as she slid onto the large master bed while Lupin tipped the man for his services. After the concierge had left tonks spoke up happily " Ahhhh I could sooooo get used to this treatment, I mean all the pampering is totally different from being on assignment. Wouldnt you say so Mooney?" She looked at Lupin who simply sat down on a comfortable couch and sighed as he felt his muscle relax. " Your so right Nymph. This is alot better then I've been in and believe me I've stayed in the shrieking shack many times, What's say we get a bite and then see if we cant find out where Harry is hiding." Hermione simply nodded and the trio went out for lunch wondering where in the name of merlin they should begin looking for thier missing hero.

**AN: I am sorry it took so long to update but my Windows XP totally knocked me offline with some stupid winsock thing. I am back now for good and will continue to update on a hopefully regular basis, I want to thank Rachel for helping me get back to writing once i got back online, Also a heartfelt thanks to those reviewers who told me to update and who have been a force behind me. please send me more reviews and even flames if you feel the need.**


	7. Cakes and Kantana's

Harry Potter and the Curse of the Magi

First off I don't own Harry Potter or any of the others created by the lovely J.K. Rowling. I get no monies for this fic and any sequels.

**Chapt 6 review: Harry confides in Pan and almost gets arrested in a chase from the cops, Hermione finally lands in Toronto.**

"..." Indicates Speech

**"..." **Indicates Thought

_"..." _Indicates Telepathy

Chapt 7: Cakes and Katana's

Hermione, Tonks and Lupin all sat in a rather intresting restraunt where it seemed a shrine dedicated to a man who the muggles said was a hockey legend, Hermione had seen the man play on the telly for the olympic usa team and he had been labeled the greatest player of all time and was a living legend when it came to handling a hockey stick and puck. Tonks looked around at all the knick knacks and asked Hermione. " Why would anyone want to chase a hard piece of black rubber with a curved stick is beyond me, And seeing them beat each other senseless is just beyond stupid, These muggles are insane if you ask me. "

Lupin looked at Tonks for a second but instead of trying to explain the sport to her again he simply took a pull off the bottle of canadian beer, The name of the restraunt was one Lupin knew well with hockey and hearing that Wayne Gretzky had opened a restraunt caused him to at least take a look. They had sat down and ordered a rather filling meal consisting of a Artichoke and Spinich 4 cheese dip as a appetizer, Hermione ordered a Thai Chicken while Tonks feeling adventureous ordered a plate of mussles in a sambuca sauce, Lupin ordered the salmon not wanting to venture outside the box in a muggle eatery.

After they had thier fill and paid the tab the three began at the obvious place looking for Harry, The hotel manager Peter was a bit less then co operative but after Tonks making a few quick changes in her facial appearance she had managed to at least get a copy of the weeks register. All that Peter had said was that it seemed a nightmare had come to life in front of him and quickly left work for the day to hide the sheer terror that had flashed in his eyes as Tonks had tapped into his worst fear, Hermione and Lupin simply stared at her as if afraid to comment on her resourcefulness and they took the register up to thier suite.

After a few hours they had narrowed the possiblities of Harry's room number to roughly 15 recent sign ins at the hotel, Hermione was the first to comment about thier research. " Harry has to be at least one of these names, I mean we have narrowed it down so why dont I take the first five on the list and Tonks can take another five, and Professor you can have the last five. If we find Harry we use the Petrificus Totalus spell and come and get the others, I hate to put Harry in such a spell but we should keep him in our sight."

Lupin simply shook his head in the negative before explaining. " Harry has had the unforgivables used against him and he's shook them off like a duck does water, I am not sure if he could be caught with that incantation. If we find him do not try to detain him but simply let him know we are here and that he needs to come with us." They all nodded in the positive at this and began to search the hotel for the missing hero of the wizard world.

Meanwhile at the Shinsake Dojo

" DAMN IT " Harry cursed loudly as the nunchucks had smacked him in the side of the head, weapons training had started with minimal fuss from Harry who could wield a sword very impressively but lacked skills in other weapon forms. Logan had decided to try a variety of kata's with many asian weapons and had seen many of them come to fruition with Harry but the nunchucks were simply to stubborn in Harry's hands.

" Alright kid lets forget those damn things and do a bit of sparring for now. I got a date tonight and the last thing I need is being late while Pan sits at the restraunt alone having some poor bastard trying to take her home. " He growled out as he blocked a impressive drum punch from Harry. The strength he used was enough to give Harry a false hope and Logan decided to capitalize on the mistake by performing a spining heel kick that gently caught Harry behind the left ear and causing the young pupil to stagger into a punch that caused Harry to fall flat on his ass. " Come on kid, I know for a fact your better then this! " Logan stood before Harry with his arms crossed in a smug manner before he commented again. " You think that Voldemort is gonna be easy on ya? He'll cheat and even possibly take a hostage or two in trying to stop you from ending his life, Now get up off your ass and take me down damn it or we end this training and I call the brit's and tell them exactly where you are."

Harry stared at Logan with hate filled eye's as Logan gave him the cold hard truth, Despite the prophecy Harry had thought of possible ways around the fact he would have to become a murderer but in the end here the truth shone like a blinding becon and it awoke Harry from his delusion of taking Voldemort down and having him sent to Azkaban, Slowly Harry got to his feet and took up the ready position. " Alright old man I'm not gonna hold back this time, I just hope Pan dont mind you showing up all black and blue for your date tonight. However if you do end up all bashed up I'll gladly take the lady to dinner. " Harry winked playfully as the color in Logans face became a slightly bit redder and used his quidditch reflex's to avoid the incoming jump kick aimed at his head.

Logan gave a slight growl of annoyance before flipping over Harry and sweeping out the young wizards legs out from under him, Harry gave a slight groan as he looked up at the ceiling and Logans head popped into his field of view. " No Offence Sensei but I think I'm just to knackered for the rest of this beating today." Harry seemed to drift off in his speech as thoughts of waking up in Hogwarts Infirmary came back to him. **"** Now why the bloody hell am I thinking of the infirmary at a time like this? **" ** Harry thought to himself when suddenly his thoughts turned to flashes of a bushy brown haired witch as she also had spent time in the infirmary during thier second year as she had been petrified by the basalisk or in the lake at school tied to a post underwater by merpeople. **" **Hermione... Merlin I miss her. I just wish I had brought her with me. **" **Harry's thoughts were cut off as suddenly everything went white.

Logan had seen Harry's expression and knew he was thinking about Hermione. " Ok kid your done for today, I want you here bright and early tomorrow morning cause we're gonna train you on Pan's bike, You got your exam this week so we need to make sure you know what your doing before you get wiped off the highway with a squeege. And for the sake of arguement send your girl a message so you can get your head into the game." Logan watched as Harry's face turned a bit pinkish as a blush came to him.

" Yes Sensei I shall be here first shot in the morning, But I just dont feel right telling Hermione where I am incase the letter is intercepted or she is being watched by deatheaters or the professors. " Harry seemed to tense up a bit as he thought of these possibilities and a small spark flashed in his eye's that did not go unnoticed by Logan. " Kid I wont bullshit ya that its a possibility but if she is in trouble you need to learn faster and train twice as hard so you can go in and save her from whoever has her. Hell if I knew Pan was in trouble I'd gut the sons a bitches and watch them twitch as they took that last ride, I'm not saying you should go totally off your gourd and start killing them but you need to realise that these folks aint gonna let you just walk in and take her on home, It just dont work that way in these cases.

Logan went for the change room as Harry pondered exactly what Hermione was going through right now, His thought turned into a bit of a unfelt anger before it was replaced with concern as he pictured her pacing around worried about him. **"** Way to go Harry your a first class prat **" ** He thought as he followed his Sensei into the change room and got into the shower, His thoughts went back to how he told her he loved her with a kiss and how she had accepted it with no hesitation. Harry smiled as he replayed the whole incident and felt his body relax at the idea of her and him being so close, Hermione had always been his anchor in troubled seas and had been there with a hug when he needed it.

Harry finished his shower and dressed in his now clean uniform before changing it to resemble a pair of black khaki's and a crimson colored t shirt with a pair of black running shoes, He ran his fingers through his naturally unruely hair and sighed as it never stayed down. He left the change room just as Logan was closing up shop for his date with Pan and decided that since he had the rest of the day off he would go siteseeing before heading to the hotel for the night. Logan noticed Harry thinking of what he would do and called over to him. " Kid if you wanna see the sites it dont get any better then from the top of the CN Tower. The Top of the World Restraunts where Pan and Me are eating so how about I give ya a lift there and then you can go on your own from there.

Harry simply nodded his approval and followed Logan out to the garage after he locked up for the night. Harry was shocked to see Logan climb into the drivers seat of a Escalade and asked about the Harley. " Umm Logan where's your bike? I mean you said you ride a Harley and here you are driving a truck." Logan chuckled at Harry and explained the current conditions " Well kid it's like this, I usually ride the bike but Pan says we need to advertise the dojo so we invested in this thing and had the dojo ensignia put on as a way to say we want business. I know it aint a money issue as we both do fairly well as it is but Pan's the financial wiz in this matter, I'm just the brawn that teaches others to tussle."

Harry smiled at Logan and climbed into the giant truck and got his seatbealt on as Logan started up the massive engine and pulled out of the garage into downtown traffic only to then curse loudly and shoot the finger to the car that had cut him off, Harry looked all around as they drove over to the Tower and was amazed at the sheer number of people in the metropolis, Sure he had been to London and it was big but this city was massive. They passed the theater that was showing the musical Mamma Mia (( AN I have seen it and its amazing )) and then a bit more down he saw The Phantom of the Opera musical and he knew he would have to bring Hermione back with him to see some of these fine plays.

Logan slammed on the brakes and another curse was heared as a cab had yet again cut him off. " You dirty bastard, Ya cut me off ya no good son of a politician " the cabbie simply flipped Logan off before driving away to who knew where. Logan voiced his opinion to Harry. " Kid I'm not gonna bullshit ya but some of these fuckers dont deserve to have a license let alone have access to a car, I just hope you are ready for your drivers exam cause the sooner you learn to drive you can teach these cabbies a thing or two." He signalled into the Tower parking area and found a spot near the elevators, " Well kid your on your own from here but remember tomorrow morning bright and early your butt is in the dojo. Now go have a good time and try to stay out of trouble. "

Harry simply nodded and made his way to the security station (( AN They do check you before you enter the tower for any explosives and stuff )) and having passed it with flying colors he got onto the elevator and was surprised as he was practically rocketed to the observation deck. His ears popped as the change in altitude happened and he looked out to see the city getting somewhat smaller and smaller , He reached the top and exited the elevator only to see the floor under him was a glass panel. He instantly jumped away from the elevator only to see others walking on it like nothing was unusual, He noticed a small plaque on the wall saying that the glass was strong enought to hold up to 4 full size elephants (( AN its true )) and he relaxed a bit more but still felt a bit uncomfortable at the idea of glass being there. He walked all around the deck and even went into the outer ring and looked through some telescopic binoculars as the strong wired off edge was a site to see.

Harry spent the better part of two hours walking the tower and even going up to the second observation deck that was around 5 km higher up the tower, He was impressed at how the tower had a hallow center shaped like a hexagon and he listened to the tour guide explain all of the construction and how it had been labeled the tallest free standing structure in the world. The tour ended as Harry made his way back down in the elevator only to have his ears pop yet again as the change in altitude took effect. Feeling hungry he decided to eat at a place at the base of the tower called Planet Hollywood that featured muggle superstars that had been idolized in thier time of cinema glory, He ordered a burger and fries and soaked in the ambiance of the eatery.

After feeding his hunger he decided to head back to the hotel to get a bit of sleep and be ready for tomorrow. He paid his bill and called for a taxi, He was glad it wasnt Mike driving and after giving his destination he simply sat back and tried to ease his excitement of being in such a grand city. After a ten minute ride the cab pulled up to the hotel and Harry paid his fare and walked into the hotel, He went to the counter and saw Peter putting message slips into room boxes. He cleared his troat to get Peter's attention and smiled as the manager simply took slips out of Harry's box and handed them to him. " So Peter how's your day been so far today? "

The manager smiled back and sighed as he gave Harry the slips. " To put it as you brits say I've had a bugger of a day. We had some excitement up on the roof but either then that. Oh wait I forgot to mention that we have diplomats from your homeland here, I guess our reputation is worldwide." Harry paled a bit at the mention of diplomats from england nearby but shook it off as a possibility that noone knew he was here. " Well I'm sure they will be of little hassle but do you mind if I ask what they looked like? " Peter simply nodded his head and explained the three in detail only to see Harry's face go white as a sheet. " Umm you ok sir? you look like you've seen a ghost or something. " Harry simply shook his head in the negative and made his way to the elevator before remembering the piece of paper in his hands, He opened it and the shock on his face confirmed his suspicion for on the paper were the words " Found you Harry come to room 6500 and explain what in the hell you think you were doing " it was signed by Lupin

Harry hung his head and pushed the button for the 39th floor and counted the floors off as the elevator whisked him to his destination, He finally reached his destination and stepped off the elevator as he stood in the hallway. He walked the small distance to the specified room number and stood outside the door debating on knocking when he suddenly stood slack jawed as the door opened to reveal a bushy hair young woman calling out to the other occupants that she was going for some ice but then gasped as she turned and saw Harry standing there just as shocked.

Hermione had been going to get some ice for Tonks who had asked for some for a cold glass of iced tea and was simply calling out to her roommates that she would be right back but screamed as she came face to face with the young wizard. " HARRY! " She practically tackled him as she began to hug him first then slap him on the shoulders repeatedly. " YOU DAFT GIT DONT YOU EVER EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN YOU PRIDEFUL FOOL! " Tears were streaming from her eye's as Tonks pulled her off the still shocked Harry who began sputtering off trying to find a reasonable excuse as to why he did what he did.

" Wotcher Harry. I guess you should come in and explain yourself before she goes totally spare on your arse and we have a black and blue wizard on our hands. " She pulled Hermione back into the room and watched as Harry followed Hermione into the sitting room that was off the entrance. The last thing she did was close the door and said a silent prayer that Hermione and Harry got over this quickly.

**AN: Well I apologise for all this late updating but that winsock error has done its damage and totally fried my home PC, So I've had to resort to my work PC which is fine except for the constant workload I have to deal with. I'd like to thank Rachel for keeping me writing and for admitting her feelings for me Is a VERY happy writer I'd also like to thank Jolie for getting me to admit MY feelings to Rachel, so i dedicate this story to them for being my inspiration. To my reviewers who have been EXTREMELY patient in all this I say thank You and hope you Read and Review **


	8. Explanations and Encounters

**Harry Potter and the Curse of the Magi**

First off I don't own Harry Potter or any of the others created by the lovely J.K. Rowling. I get no monies for this fic and any sequels.

**Chapt 7 Recap: Harry recieves a note in his message box and comes face to face with Hermione.**

"..." Indicates Speech

**"..." **Indicates Thought

_"..." _Indicates Telepathy

**Chapt 8: Explanations and Encounters**

To say Harry was scared would be a bit of a understatement considering his current predicament was facing not only Tonks and Remus but a VERY aggitated Hermione, he sat on the sofa while Remus tried to find out why Harry ran off but with Hermione screaming at him and Tonks trying to calm her down was simply too much to absorb all in one moment and so he finally did something. He withdrew his wand and looked at Hermione and uttered softly " Silencio "

Hermione's eyes went wide in shock as suddenly her voice was cut off and she spun to face Harry with a fire in her eye's that was full of surprise and anger, Harry stood up and looked at her with sad eye's before explaining his actions. " Sorry Mione but it was hard to hear Remus over you, I'm sorry I used this spell but you need to know why I ran off and after I'm done explaining you can hex me to the next century. " He looked at Hermione to see if she understood but was only graced with her back facing him and he lowered his head before letting them all know.

" I ran off because for the past 5 years I've been hiding from Voldemort while he's been killing off people and massing a army. No offence but Dumbledore is constantly keeping me in the dark about whats going on and people are getting killed because he hasnt thought I needed to know all I can to fight. And with the prophecy hanging over my head I needed to find a way to get stronger and be ready to face Voldemort, Plus with Sirius dying..." Harry noticed Remus's expression change at the mention of his best friend and fellow Marauder and shared in the sentiment as a tear escaped both men's eye's. Harry choked back the grief and removed the hex he placed on Hermione before continuing his explanation.

" So when I left the station I got onto a tube and took it to the airport then came to Canada in hopes of getting stronger while Voldemort wondered where I was, I wont apologize for taking off but I will apologize for making my loved ones worry about me. When I say loved ones I mean Hermione and the Weasley's, and a few members of the Order, Namely you Remus and Tonks. If I missed anyone I guess I'll make up for it later. I've been training with a martial artist who has been a huge help and I want to continue this till i'm strong enough to face Voldemort and his bunch of thugs. So I'm asking nicely that you let me continue this till I'm ready, I can't go back this early and stop him.

Remus stood up and paced infront of Harry while Tonks kept Hermione from going off again, Remus stopped and looked at Harry with a questioning look before speaking. " What about the bloodbond with the Dursley's? Did you forget that you need that to keep safe? And what of them when the deatheaters come blasting down the door. Surely you thought of that? I mean imagine it Harry. " Remus let the question of it hang in the air hoping Harry would give in and admit defeat but was shocked when Harry started to laugh.

" Remus I dont care what happens to the Dursleys to be honest with you, After 15 years of being treated like garbage I'll not shed a tear if they die. I've been a slave or Dudley's punching bag for too damn long and I wont be doing it anymore!" Harry stood up with a dignified expression letting the older wizard know full well he wouldnt back down if challenged and began to walk out to the hallway when suddenly he was stopped as a pair of arms encircled his waist from behind. He craned his neck back to see Hermione there with a tear streaked face.

" Harry I know you dont mean any of that, You have to good a heart to actually let the Dursley's die in such a fashion. Lets just calm down and we can discuss this in a reasonable manner, After all we came all this way to get you but were told not to force you to come home." Hermione despite all the termoil she had been throught since Harry ran off was actually being senseable, Harry stood there wrapped in her arms and felt the love she had for him flow into his body and it warmed him to his very soul. He turned to face her still with her holding onto him and he hugged her just as tight. " Mione I really am sorry for everything." With having said that he kissed her tenderly but with a passion that he had built up over the past few days since he left her behind.

Hermione broke the kiss first not by choice but with something that she had to say. " Harry? Remember what you asked me in that letter of yours? Would it change anything if I said yes? " She looked at him with shy eye's. Harry's jaw was hanging open at the statement and for about a minute he lost all coherant thought and was snapped out of his thoughts as Tonks commented. " Harry you'll catch flies if you dont close your mouth." The room broke into a fit of laughter and Harry picked Hermione up and spun her happily.

" You mean it Mione? You will? " He hooted happily and kissed her again but this time he filled it with all the affection and admiration for the witch who he had loved since he met her on the train years ago. Remus cleared his throat and Tonks had her hands on her hips wondering what had caused such a outburst of excitement. Harry and Hermione looked at the two and laughed again before Harry finally managed to give a explanation. " Well I guess it isnt gonna be a secret for long but when Hermione was at Gringotts and went to her vault I left a special item there for her. She just was telling me her answer." Hermione then continued where Harry left off, "He left me this in my vault." She held out her left hand and showed off the ring.

Remus had been sipping a drink when suddenly he choked at seeing what exactly Hermione was wearing and cleared his throat before croaking out his reasponse, " HARRY! THAT WAS YOUR MOTHERS WEDDING RING! " He was stunned silent at remembering James giving it to Lily that day many years ago, And now it came full circle as the son of his two friends gave it to the one he wanted as his mate and equal.

Tonks did a impression of a fish out of water before realizing what exactly was going on and yelled out " WAY TO GO SIS ! "

She then hugged Hermione and pulled her aside to get a better view of the ring while Hermione blushed at the attention this would surely cause at school next term. " Ohhh Moony look at this ring. How in the world did James keep a rock this size quiet from Lily?" Remus remembered the day they went to get the ring from Jame's vault and how it had been passed down from generation to generation in the Potter family line to the times of Godric Gryffindor who was supposedly in love with Rolena Ravenclaw but no proof was around to document such a claim.

Harry was blushing as Remus came over and shook his hand and congratulated him for a fine choice of a future bride and asked Remus a question he had been playing with for a while. " Remus I was wondering if you'd be one of my Groomsmen at the wedding? " Remus slapped his hand on Harry's shoulder and nodded his approval only to then have Tonks gasp in surprise as Fawkes appeared in a bright flash of fire on top of a perch that had been given to them by Dumbledore so if Fawkes had a burning day the ashes were contained and property damage was minimal.

Hermione noticed a letter in Fawkes beak and quickly pulled away to get to it first. She noticed it was her parents handwriting and handed Fawkes a treat and a bowl of water for doing her the favor of delivering her letter, She tore into the letter with anticipation and quickly read through the letter only to squeal in happiness and tackled Harry. " THEY APPROVED OF US HARRY! I CANT BELIEVE IT ! " She hugged him tightly and showered him with kisses as Harry looked at her with total shock.

**" **Her parents approved of me marrying her? I'm thankful but do they know exactly what could happen to her? **" **Harry pushed all doubt aside for now and revelled in the moment like a spoiled child until Tonks commented about how it would spread like wildfire that Harry was ' off the market ' adding a slight frown which was playful by all means. Hermione had finally let go of Harry and ran off to her room to write Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's the good news, Tonks pulled Harry aside for a second and whispered into Harry's ear. " You be good to my sister or I'll hunt you down Potter and make any deatheater look like a amature compared to what I do to you." she left it at that and walked over to Remus who was telling Fawkes to report to Dumbledore of the developements.

Harry decided to turn in but kissed Hermione one last time beofre heading back to his own suite, He entered the room and gathered a few items to take into the bathroom before he realized his scar was slightly burning as if Voldemort was upset about something. Harry chuckled softly at the thought of the dark lord throwing a hissy fit and closed the bathroom door to have a shower but just as he was about to turn on the faucet he was interrupted by a knock on the door to his suite, Cursing softly he wrapped a towel around his waist and went to answer it.

Hermione stood outside Harry's suite deciding on if this was a silly idea but since they had found him she felt the need to be as close to Harry as possible, Not for fear of him running off or him being attacked but she felt a force telling her to be with him to fulfill a greater purpose. She was about to turn and leave when the door opened and there stood the man she was to spend the rest of her life with in nothing but a towel, She stood there surprised but quickly ran her eye's over his body taking it all in before thinking to herself. **"** Merlin thank you for Quidditch keeping him in great shape but I think this Martial Arts thing is making him into a damn god. Look at those ab muscles and his pectorals are getting more chisled, and those biceps? I'm gonna have to beat the other students off with a bloody trolls club ! **" ** She stopped her gazing only to see Harry leaning against the door frame with a smile on his face.

" So Mione I take it you like what you see hmmmm? " Harry said it playfully not sure how she would take all of this new image but his fears were put rest as she checked him over again and seemed to lick her lips like he was a 5 coarse meal. This was all new to him as usually most of the girls he knew only wanted him for one reason or another like to be seen with him or say they knew Harry Potter ' the boy who lived ' , Hermione was different from all the other girls her knew, She liked Harry for who he was inside not superficial like the others and he respected her for being honest with him about it. He stepped aside to allow her to enter his suite and dipped back into the bathroom so he could put on one of the hotel housecoats.

Hermione walked in as if her legs were doing it on thier own, She couldnt explain it but she didnt care at the present moment as Harry came back into the room wearing a robe and she snapped out of her dazed state of mind. " Harry I was wondering if it would be ok to stay with you while we were here? " She caught the overtones in her offer and scrambled to correct it but was so tounge tied it still kept coming out as a offer, Finally she simply said " Me, You, Tomorrow, Hang Out. " She thought **"** Oh way to go, Make him think you gone totally bonkers. This relationships off to a great start. "

Harry saved her anymore embarresment by shaking his head in the negative and telling her why. " Mione I've got training tomorrow and I have a test to do, So unless you want to come watch me learn how to ride a motorcycle and also have Sensei toss me around a bit then you'd just be bored too tears." He frowned and lowered his head at the idea of her not getting to spend time with him but was shocked when she laid her hand on his shoulder and forced him to look at her.

" Harry as long as I'm with you I can't be bored, Besides I'd like to meet this Sensei and see you learn how to ride a motor..." She trailed off as it registered what he exactly said about a motorcycle and she looked at him terrified before screaming out " YOU ARE LEARNING WHAT ? HAROLD JAMES POTTER WHAT IN MERLINS NAME WOULD MAKE YOU WANT TO LEARN ABOUT MOTORCYCLES? " She shook her head still trying to wrap the thought of it around in her mind. She looked at him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

" Mione I've rode one the past few days and its just something I enjoy, It's like flying but with such a rush knowing its you making the bike move fast and quick. I really want to learn and Pan offered me her bike to study with." He hadnt time to register what would happen as Hermione suddenly got in his face. " AND WHO THE BLOODY HELL IS PAN? SOME TART WHO HAS TRIED TO GET INTO YOUR PANTS I'LL WAGER! " She stomped her foot and began to leave but was stopped by Harry when he pulled her back to him to explain. " If you'll calm down a sec and let me expalin, Pan is Logans girl as she calls it. Trust me Mione the only woman for me is you and I'll gladly let it be known when we get to school, Besides Pan's just too wild for my taste.

Hermione simply hugged him and apologized for even thinking Harry would ever go and cheat on her, She knew him as well as he knew her. She then let go of him while he got her a butterbeer out of the fridge and she sat on his bed admiring how he had been taking care of himself. " So Harry can I go with you tomorrow? I promise not to disturb you while your taking your tests. It's just those 2 need some alone time. I'm sure you noticed how they are around each other. She cares for the professor as much as he does for her, And I'm feeling kind of like a third wheel. "

Harry smiled at her and nodded his approval before handing her a cold butterbeer, " Sure Mione you can come with me tomorrow, Besides I'd like it if you met my new friends. You'd like them I'm sure and who knows maybe you can get to tell them how you popped Malfoy a good one in our third year. But I'm gonna go have my shower so unless you want to join me in there. " He playfully wiggled his eyebrows before he ducked the incoming pillow.

" HARRY " she was blushing a deep red and was staring at the floor before speaking again. " I'm not against it entirely but just to let you know this is a first for me. I've never even remotely been in a room with a half naked man before, Not that you arnt looking good enough to eat but I think I'll wait a little while before I take up that offer" She wrung her hands tighter trying not to follow her hormones urges. " I'm not saying till we are married cause I know I can't wait that long but this is still so new to me so please be patient with me? " She felt a weight taken off her shoulders as she confessed her opinion and was relieved when she saw Harry kneeling infront of her.

" If it takes months or years Mione I'll wait till your ready, Until then I guess this will have to tie us over till then. " He leaned up and kissed her like he had in the station but was a bit shocked as she had returned the kiss with as much passion and desire as he had shown, He felt her tender tounge beg for entrance into his mouth and he gave it access not having to be told twice. They finally broke the kiss and Harry took her hands in his and kised them before standing up and heading off for the shower while Hermione sat back on the bed and flicked on the television.

Harry showered quickly wanting to get back out and continue his conversation with Hermione but was shocked as he opened the bathroom door only to find his companion fast asleep on his bed. He softly chuckled and gathered up his boxer shorts and t shirt before going back into the bathroom and getting dressed for bed, He hung up the wet towel and walking back out he decided to simply let her sleep and crawled into bed with her but covered her with a thin blanket and kissed her forehead and whispered softly as she softly moaned in her sleep. " Rest angel I'll see you in the morning." He then crawled in behind her and spooned her softly and wrapped a arm around her waist only to fall asleep after 5 minutes of watching her peaceful slumber.

**AN: I left it at that not wanting to make this story a lemon but eventually they will probably give in and satisfy those monkeys they have on their backs. I'd love to thank Rachel for keeping me writing this even when I was having writing block and a thanks to my lil texas muse Jolie who has been there when I've been emotionally drained or just needed a shoulder to lean on. Finally a special thank you to all my reviewers who took the time to read this and comment, You all have my thanks and I hope this keeps you reviewing and letting me know what you would like to se in later chapters.**


	9. Sparring and Sucker Punches

**Harry Potter and the Curse of the Magi**

**Don't own Harry Potter or any of the relative people to J.K. Rowling but Pan and Logan are mine. I make no cash off this Fanfiction and only write it to bring a bit of joy and excitement to the readers who in turn give me reviews as payment. So to any lawyers of Jo's I say kiss my arse and my fellow Fanfiction writers arse's as well ya scum sucking bottom feeders!**

**Chapter 9 **

Hermione was amazed at the sheer size of the shopping centre and gasped at the stores in the underground pathways that stretched out under the downtown area. It all linked up with the subway and hotels to provide a convenience that most metropolis's did not have, She linked her arm through Harry's and smiled happily as she lay her head on his shoulder.

Harry looked at her for a moment lovingly before smiling proudly at the thought of them being viewed as a typical teenage couple and not two magically inclined teens who were fighting off a maniac over sea's, He walked into the dojo and saw Pan sitting behind the counter and she was cursing a blue streak about Logan totally unaware she had company.

**"**Stubborn Canucklehead I got half a mind to kick him one right were this mess started**" ** She cried until Harry cleared his throat to let Pan know they were there, She looked up in surprise and wiped at her eyes quickly before realizing it was Harry. **"**Oh it's you Harry, I thought it was someone else**" **She raised a brow at Hermione and pulled Harry aside for a brief word. **"**Umm Harry I thought you were in a relationship with some girl back home. So who's the chick?**" ** She looked Hermione over and then back at Harry **"**She's a looker, if I were into women I'd do her.**"** She said without a pause but was confused by the shocked expression on Harry's face.

**"**PAN THIS IS HERMIONE!**"** Harry managed to screech out before rendered silent and all thought had left him as the mention of what Pan had implied brought about visually explicit images of Pan and Hermione both naked as the day they were born and then engaged in very sexual situations involving him as a participant.

Pan was shocked and her jaw had lost all motor function which had her looking like a fish out of water, **"**Oh for the love of Merlin, I just had to go and say something like that...**" **She cursed again before Hermione's harmonious laugh filled the room and snapped Pan out of her tirade and causing Pan to blush a deep crimson before she recovered and extended her hand which Hermione took instantly and shook womanly.

Harry excused himself for not introducing the two and then rushed off to the change room before he embarrassed himself even more by the reaction of his visions had on him. Hermione apologized for laughing at Pan and introduced herself in proper fashion and explained how she had came after Harry, She was continuing her explanations when Harry came back dressed in his gi and she looked him over the way a lioness looks over her next meal in want.

Pan noticed the look and chuckled softly before speaking up, **"**So Harry I guess you're gonna want Hermione to be trained too huh?**" ** She didn't wait for a answer before pulling out a similar to Harry's gi and escorted Hermione to the women's change room. Harry bowed at the entrance to the training area and began his stretching exercises until a gruff voice caught his attention.

**"**Morning Potter I hope you had a good nights sleep cause today I plan on making you push your limits and then we're gonna do a mock test on your cycle skills, So if we can get started...**" **Logan was cut off as Pan walked into the dojo with a younger woman whom he had never seen before, He looked at Pan with a questioning glance. **"**Ok Darlin who's the skirt? I thought our guest was our only pupil for now.**" **He crossed his arms over his barrel sized chest and waited for a explanation but was shocked when Pan merely harrumphed her response and walked out of the dojo without even a look back, Logan sighed and muttered about another night on the couch, He then looked at his newest pupil.

Hermione bowed to Logan and spoke in Japanese **"**Konichiwa Sensei Sama**" **and took her place next to a flabbergasted Harry and smiled softly at him before facing back to Logan who seemed to be smirking at the two but cut it short by speaking up. **"**Ok Darlin considers me amused; now how about you impress me by doing two things, first I want to see if you got what it takes to be in my dojo, I'll give you one free punch at me. If you do well in that then the second thing I want is your name. If you fail the first part then you can take your cute little backside outta here so my student can pay attention to what the hell I'm talkin about and not be distracted by some skirt.

Hermione gave him a glare that would have made McGonagall proud and despite her small stature she proudly walked over to Logan and bowed again before asking**"** Where am I allowed to strike Sensei? **"**She looked up at him with a smile on her face and before he could answer she kicked him in the stomach then cracked him on the nose that made the one she gave Malfoy in their third year look like a love tap. A/N She totally sucker punched that slimy ferret :)

In the span of five seconds chaos erupted along with Logan's nose as Hermione shrieked at what she had done, Harry had rushed over to protect Hermione and console her as she started to panic, Logan seemed to get his sense's back while Pan stood there saying **"**YOU GO GIRL!**" **After a few minutes things had calmed down very little as Hermione was crying into Harry's shoulder and apologizing while Pan looked over Logan nose which was simply bloodied a bit but not broken while Harry simply consoled Hermione and rubbed her back and muttering soothing words.

Logan stood up and spoke **"**Well I guessed this lil fireplug is your girlfriend huh Potter, Do me a favor and make sure when she has kids they learn to punch like her.**"** He joked before Pan slapped him in the back of the head. **"**Yeouch...What the hell was that for?**" **Pan pointed to the young couple and commented, **"**She didn't think she'd hurt ya lummox and you make wisecracks when she's upset? I swear your heads as thick as a glacier at times.**" **Pan walked over to Hermione and placed her hand on the young witch's shoulder, **"**Relax Herms he's fine, besides he did offer you a free shot.**" **

Hermione looked at Harry and then at Pan who were both nodding at Pan's words which had been true, she looked over to Logan and frowned a bit before pulling away from Harry and walked back over to him. She waited a second before she cried out another apology but was shocked when Logan his hand under her chin and made her look up at him. **"**Kid I offered one freebie and I'm impressed to hell at what you did, Where did you learn to punch like that? Have you ever had lessons before? **" **Logan seemed more interested in this young woman's punch then how her feelings were over the matter, Hermione looked up at Logan with teary eyes and offered a weak smile before giggling softly at the attempt to cheer her up.

**"**Now that you two have made nicey nice and all's forgiven how about we do a little training? I know that's what Harry and I want to do.**" **Pan chirped out as she was tapping her foot out of boredom, Harry simply seemed to be staring at a section of the ceiling and whistling to the tune of The Bitch is Back by Elton John but stopped when Pan commented. **"**Unless I can slip off with Harry and cuddle while you to make up a bit more?**" ** She winked at them and laughed as Hermione squeaked innocently before running back beside Harry who seemed to have lost all color in his face.

**A/N Ok I admit I haven't updated in a rather long time and I have no excuse for it. I might have lost a few readers if not all of them but I hope that knowing I'm back and gonna try like hell to get back on track with the updates and continue on this for now will bring a few back. I hit a wall when they brought out HBP and was confused as all hell as to how to continue on with this. Who else was kind of stunned at how HBP went So all I can ask is that you Review and please be honest as much as you want as to why I haven't updated.**

**Thanks a bunch**

**J**


	10. Greyback,Tantrums, And VoldemortOH MY

**Harry Potter and the Curse of the Magi**

**Don't own Harry Potter or any of the relative people to J.K. Rowling but Pan and Logan are mine. I make no cash off this Fanfiction and only write it to bring a bit of joy and excitement to the readers who in turn give me reviews as payment. So to any lawyers of Jo's I say kiss my arse and my fellow Fanfiction writers arse's as well ya scum sucking bottom feeders!**

**Chapter 10 Greyback,Tantrums, And Voldemort... OH MY!**

To say Voldemort was upset was a understatement as his connection to Harry was slowly diminishing daily and his actions were more violent as he killed at least 5 deatheaters a week and claiming that they were not doing their best to find **"**That Potter Bastard**" **Bellatrix would repeatedly try to soothe him by performing all sorts of depraived sexual acts to even being crucio'd repeatedly yet his rage continued to build and fester.

**"**Master we know from the young Malfoy that Potters mudblood is with a few of Dumbledore's idiots and that they are looking for Potter, Why knot allow me to go find that little bitch's parents and I'll torture them into submission so they tell us exactly where she ran off too. That way we can track them down and we can bring Potter back to you all wrapped up ready to be slaughtered.**" **Dolohov asked as Bella's torture was ended for now and he listened to her whimper as the side effects subsided a bit. He had no real cares for Bellatrix as she was usually used as a playtoy by all the members of the Inner Circle but with the death's of many Deatheaters on thier side lately they were not at full force by any means, Even with the Dementors from Azkaban it wasn't wise to kill off a powerful witch like Bella.

**"**Dumbledore will have those filthy muggles protected by his precious order of the flaming chicken and I will not let anyone kill that mudbloods parents after she attacked me so foolishly, No I will save that pleasure for myself when we find them and I break her spirit before sending her into sweet oblivion then crushing Potter so easily it will seem like killing a mere child. Now go and track Potter down and his little party of followers or you shall face Nagani in her lair when next she needs to be fed.**"**Voldemort hissed out as Bellatrix had now crawled over to him and was beginning to try and pleasure him.

Dolohov had seen the worst of Voldemorts tantrums lately and knew damn well that failure was a one way ticket to a pine box in a hole in the ground, He shivered at that image and rushed off to attempt to accomplish his task. He recalled how he had taken down that mudblood with the shotgun blast curse **A/N at the time this was originally written down HBP was not released and I didnt know that curse he used on her so forgive for me using such a discription** When they had raided the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic's lower levels he had used it on that little trollop at a almost point blank range and how she had survived was a real head scratcher to him as that very curse had taken down much more powerful oppenents then a mere student from Hogwarts. Yet here was living proof that some spells and hexes were not without flaws and that fact made him even more angrier at what the Deatheaters had dubbed her **"**Potters Know It All Bitch**" **

He entered a small lounge in the Riddle Manor and saw the maniacal werewolf Fenrir Greyback sitting in a chair with a bottle of deep crimson colored liquid clutched in his clawed hand, The putrid smell told Dolohov instantly that it was fresh blood and his stomach hitched slightly at the savagry this beast had within him. By nature Werewolves or Lycan's as Fenrir preferred to be called were fierce and merciless on a full moon or in a bloodlust but this abomination took depravity to a whole new level of madness. This animal killed for pleasure anything from older men to children and revelled in it while Dolohov killed under orders from his master and did so swiftly with no room for arguement.

Fenrir watched the Deatheater pour a glass of firewhiskey and fought back the urge to laugh loudly at the expression on Dolohov's face as he realised exactly what it was the Lycan was drinking, He only spoke to tell him a bit of the history of this fine drink **"**Was the blood of a twelve year old girl who was a athlete and virginal, Such a bouquet of aroma and flavor made it hard to resist to simply gut her where she stood. In the end though it mattered not and I gave myself the pleasure of her death, Pity she died without as much as a whimper but I guess thats to be expected when one has thier voice box and jugular ripped out of them eh? **" **He laughed like a demon when the Deatheater became white as a sheet then a shade of green as it all sunk in at how ruthless the killing was done. Of coarse Dolohov had killed before but never had he disturbed the body after using the killing curse.

**"**You truely are a monster Greyback, Just follow your orders from my master and keep your distance from me cause mark my work mutt I would not think twice about avada kedavra being used on your flea ridden hide**"** Dolohov stormed out of the lounge not wanting to spend another moment in the company of that sadist and did not notice he had ran over a entering Peter Pettigrew who was assigned to watch over the **"**Visitor**"** as they had begun to call Greyback.

The small animagus was actually watching the werewolf and had his silver hand clenched into a very tight fist, He was afraid of Greyback but also knew he could kill the beast if his hand were to make contact with it. He spoke in a voice that tried to be strong but sounded more like a whimpering dog. **"**The master states that you are to accompany the raiding party to Hogwarts that will occure in a few months time, Plenty of students for you to have your twisted ways with but under any means are you to attack Potter or his woman Granger. However if you see any red headed children please by all means make thier deaths as messy as possible, Especially the one called Ronald and Ginny as for any others that get in your way well lets say you get to be creative.

The werewolf simply sneered at first before speaking up in a rumbling growl **"**Listen well you little vermin your master does not order me around like some dog, I am here simply cause we both have the same idea's in mind while I get to have my way with the younger wizards and witches. If you think I'll jump at any command you give or your master then I suggest you simply go take a flying fuck into the nearest river you little tosser.**" **He possessed a crazed glint in his eye and continued to drink the blood of his lattest kill as if were a devine wine before licking the inside of his bottle as if getting every last drop of the bodily fluid.

Peter knew eventually Greyback would turn on Voldemort and vise versa, He would stand by the dark lord till the end as he knew Greyback's chances were simply to infantesimal in the slightest overthrowing. He turned to leave and had made it to the door when a bottle shattered just by his head and cutting him on his temple and blood slowly trickled into his field of view. He turned to face the werewolf and was surprised to see that Greyback had uncorked another bottle of the young womans blood and watched with a slight repulsion as the greedy Lycan let it dribble down his chin and coat the shirt that was so dried with layers of blood it was hard to tell if it could ever come clean, The animagus left the room and shivered a bit in fear over the fact he had given Fenrir Greyback a order from his lord and master and lived to tell the tale.

**A/N Well here is the next chapter that I have and its follow up should be ready to type up in a few days as I have to finish the paper copy of it first. I thank everyone who reviewed Chapter 9 and will try to keep the chapters fairly long but it is a challenge to not focus on Harry and Hermione seeing as they are the main point to this story. I have had a few people ask why it took me so long to update and all I can say is I had it planned out on paper but didnt type it out after the release of HBP. I know its a terrible excuse but thats the honest truth and I will try to keep you all happy again by continuing this story but I am also having idea's for a possible sequal and maybe even a possible spin off with another fine area of Fanfics, Review please as it feeds my need to keep going on.**

**Thanks **

**J**


	11. A Dozen Roses and a Jersey

**Harry Potter and the Curse of the Magi**

**Don't own Harry Potter or any of the relative people to J.K. Rowling but Pan and Logan are mine. I make no cash off this Fanfiction and only write it to bring a bit of joy and excitement to the readers who in turn give me reviews as payment. So to any lawyers of Jo's I say kiss my arse and my fellow Fanfiction writers arse's as well ya scum sucking bottom feeders!**

**Chapter 11 A Dozen Roses and a Jersey**

Anyone who knew Ron Weasley knew that he had a temper but at this current moment that would be deemed a understatement and the visual of his state of mind was clear as he had managed to tear apart his bedroom from pillar to post while his little sister yelled at him for being childish about the whole situation was exciting for her to say the least as she took a bit of sadistic glee when she heared something shatter or break in that room. Now it wasn't that she didn't care about her brother but she enjoyed seeing him all wound up tighter then anything and loved it when he finally snapped, It reminded her of days pass when Percy was tormented by Fred and George until thier mother would be screeching at them to leave Percy alone and find something constructive to do.

Ginny's entertainment was taken away from her when Molly's voice sounded from downstairs in a tone of voice that she had not heared since her first year at Hogwarts when Ron had been sent a howler. **"**Ginny you have a visitor at the door**" ** The Weasley matron bellowed out, Molly was a force to be admired from a distance like a hurricane or a volcano erupting when she yelled but was more like a calm sea when she was relaxed. Her seven children learned this at a young age and it was agreed that when she barked the only answer was how high, As Ginny went to answer the door she yelled out at Ron **"**Oi you prat maybe this attitude of yours is why Harry didn't take your bloody arse with him! Mind you ever since those brains in the Department of Mysteries attacked you you've been a bigger pain in the ass then usual.**"**

Molly screeched at Ginny about her choice of words but continued on with the preparing of dinner and smiled coyly at her daughter when she came into the kitchen to answer the door. When Ginny opened the door she gasped to see a dozen long stem roses that were a deep red being held towards her by a similarly red faced Neville Longbottom and behind him dressed in a Chudley Cannons jersey and cut off shorts stood Luna Lovegood with her radish earrings and butterbeer bottle cork necklace was staring off at some point in space with a dreamy look on her face but suddenly snapped out of her daze when a crash was heared and the entire burrow shook and Molly's screaming loudly at Ron was heared.

**"**Ronald Bilius Weasley ! Do not make me come up there young man !" was screamed out as loud as ever and Ginny and Neville laughted at the thought of Rons face as his mother had used his entire full name. Luna simply looked at the two again with her dreamy expression and waved her hands over Nevilles and Ginny's heads as if chasing away something but suddenly came back to her senses at the questioning looks on Ginny and Nevilles faces. **"**Did you two know that when ever you both laugh you have skinamerinks hanging over you? It's so cute cause they only show up around people with emotional attachments.**" **The blond haired Ravenclaw stated as if this was common knowledge but cocked her head a bit when Ginny and Neville both blushed but shrugged it off as she asked Ginny if Ron was in.

**"**Oh his royal majesty is up in his chambers throwing himself a hissy fit because Harry and Hermione are off somewhere and they didnt take him, Even Dumbledore won't tell Ron were they went. If you ask me those two need some time to get over everything thats happened the past few weeks especially Harry losing his godfather Sirius, If you wanna see him Luna he's in the room under the attic or just follow the bitching and moaning.**" **Ginny indicated to the stairs with a jerk of her thumb and squinted a bit when Molly had yet again told Ginny about her choice of words. Luna kindly stepped past Nevile and Ginny and greeted Molly with a polite hello and began to climb up the stairs as Ginny turned her attention back to the young teen who had in the past few months slimmed down a bit and was actually putting on muscle in his upper body that was doing him a world of good in her opinion.

The young man had hearts in his eyes as he gazed at Ginny and was brought out of his love struck stupor by Ginny's sweet as honey filled voice. **"**You ok Nev?**" **she asked and placed her hand on his as to get his attention but smiled when the young man offered her the bouquet of roses and spoke in a soft timid tone. **"**Umm these are you Ginny, I picked them fresh this morning myself from the greenhouse at Gran's place. I placed the usual charms on them to preserve them and they change color to match how the person is feeling at that moment, I just thought I'd give these to you as a thank you gift for when we were at the Ministry. I was wondering if maybe you'd be free to go for a stroll to the village nearby for a bit if its ok with you mum that is.**" **

Ginny accepted the flowers and her mother had conjured a vase on the table to put them in before she froze a bit at his question. **"**Why Neville Longbottom are you asking me out? I mean if word got out I'm sure all six of my brothers would object to such a thing.**" **she playfully commented and watched as Nevilles blush seemed to match her own fiery red hairand he sputtered out about how he liked her and everything and was thankfully saved by Molly swatting Ginny with a dishtowel. **"**Now Ginny quit teasing the nice young man, I mean he did bring those lovely flowers all the way here...By the way Neville dear how did you and Luna get over here?**"** Molly was curious now and had a firm grip on her wand waiting to see the young mans answer.

**"**Well Mrs Weasley I took the knight bus to the Lovegoods seeing as Gran's floo is out of order and we walked from there to here seeing as how they live just on the other side of the forest thats on your property.**" **He replied honestly and seemed to relax more when Molly smiled softly and continued to wash up the variety of vegetables and such for the shephards pie she was planning on making for supper. Ginny looked at her mother with a wide smile of anticipation and bubbily asked **"** Mum Neville's asked if I'd be allowed to go into the village for a bit, I promise we'll be back in time for dinner and maybe we could have Luna and Neville join us? I mean Bill's bringing Phlegm... Er I mean Fleur. I mean the way those two were always with each other you'd think they were smitten or some rubbish with each other. So can I go? Please Please Please**" **Ginny begged and decided to unleash the most dangerous weapon in her arsenal... The Puppy Dog Pout. Molly simply pinched the bridge of her nose and softly shook her head yes knowing full well she couldnt keep her daughter locked away from any admirers anymore but was thankful that a decent boy like Neville was asking her out.

Meanwhile Luna had made her way upstairs and admired the many pictures on the walls of the Weasley children in various stages of age and even a few pictures were from Molly's maiden side the Prewitt's who if she recalled correctly had died out when the last two sons were killed in first war by the drak lord himself, She waved at a few as they waved and even giggled at a picture of Percy squaking like a parrot complete with a beak and feathers all over him caused by no doubt one of the twins handywork and she came to a recent picture of all the children playing Quidditch with a black haired blur zipping past every now and then that she knew was Harry. She was pulled from her exploring when she heared Ron's voice bellowing at a noise coming from the attic. **" **Oi you restless bugger! Shut it before I come up there and make you.**" **She giggled again as this seemed to make her imagine Ron with white hair after coming down from the attic and finding out that the noise was not the restless spirit he seemed to think but a mating pair of crumplehorned snorkacks that had made a nest up there, Luna knocked on the bedroom door and stepped back a bit as Ron flung the door open.

Ron was going to curse who ever it was but everything shut down in his head as he was gazing at a actual playing jersey of his favorite Quidditch team being worn by a great looking pair of legs that were sticking out of a pair of nicely filled cut off shorts, At that moment his eyes seemed to stay on that area as he realized how the shorts clung to almost every inch of the hips and thighs of who ever it was that came knocking. After a moment he heared a giggle and from then on he had stood there with his jaw hanging open as he recognised that this vision of womanly grace was none other then Luna "Loony" Lovegood who at this very moment had him blushing and thinking she was every positive thing a woman could be except loony.

He stammered and mumbled while searching for the proper introduction but failed greatly at anything he came up with until Luna spoke first. **"**Hello Ronald should I come back later or should I let you go deal with your little noise problem?**" **She waited a moment before he stepped aside and allowed her to enter his room. She surveyed the damage brought on by Ron's temper who still had yet said a words since she had knocked on his door but she noticed his gaze seemed to be glazed over as he followed her around before snapping out of it and smiled at her sheepishly.

**"**Sorry for that Luna I'm just a bit surprised that you came for a visit. Was that Neville I heared downstairs when you arrived?**" **He made it a point to keep his eye's on her face at all times but bloody hell did she make id difficult in that outfit. She smiled sweetly knowing full well he was changing the subject but let it slide a bit before looking at him with sad eye's as she saw the marks he had receivied from the Ministry that night, Thier lives that night had changed dramatically, Some for the better as she now had made friends with them all and some for the worst as she knew Harry lost his godfather and Ron had been injured seriously. Hermione had almost died, Ginny had sprained her ankle and Neville had suffered a broken nose and been crucio'd

**"**Do they hurt at all?**" **Luna asked as she had taken his hand and was softly stroking the mark on his wrist, This action caused Ron to blush a bit but not pull his hand away from the Ravenclaw who he had to admit was rather amazing at this particular moment now that he thought of it. The voice in his head commented first _" Ohhhh she has such soft hands, and those fingers are working some kind of magic on me as I can barely remember what I was doing before she knocked. You know she seems so normal right now that I'd ask her to one of the school balls or something..." _His train of thought cut off as Luna had began running her finger over one that was on his shoulder and she took the oppertunity to began a gentle shoulder rub on him when he visibly relaxed at her touch. The voice came back this time with a even louder tone as if it was animalistic _" now this woman knows how to make a guy feel special, Why I'd sure love to return the favor if she ever gave me that chance, Why I'd even take her to a school ball or a date to hogsmeade... WAIT A TIC DO I FANCY HER?" _This thought caused Ron to stiffen up slightly for a second before Luna applied a little pressure to make him shudder and relax more then ever now.

_"Well whats so wrong with her? I mean yeah she says wierd things at times and other times shes as normal as anyone else. I mean she sure as bloody hell is attractive and this shoulder rub is deffinately worth the fuss of her being a bit wierd, Hell I could kiss her right now for all this attention she's paying to me... Hey that sounds like a idea I wonder how she'd react to that... Well one way to find out." _With a second thought Ron turned to face her and summoned up as much courage as he possibly muster he leaned in and kissed her fully on the lips, He heared the voice roar in approval and deepend that kiss when she seemed to return it with as much ardour and excitement.

Luna was wide eyed at first when Ron kissed her but quickly melted into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck while moaning her approval. She marvelled at how well he was in shape and thanked merlin for creating Quidditch that had changed his body from the lanky frame he had 4 years ago, Infact his entire body had developed nicely in the last little while if his washboard stomach was any indication as her fingers had began running along his physique encouraging him further, She felt him run his hands around her back and he softly squeezed her butt before freezing up. Rons jaw was tight and his fists clenched as he saw both Fred and George standing in the bedroom doorway and both started clapping before barging into the room...

**A/N Ahhhhh my very first major cliffie if i'm not mistaken. I know its cruel but trust me it will be worth it to see if Ron gets to go back to what he had in mind. As for Luna and Ron being way out of character I planned it this way as I am making them out to be more like normal teens then magical ones who seem to have thier hormones so under control its like they are all priests and nuns in the films and books. I mean they turned Hermione into a attractive girl in the G.O.F movie Not that Emma hasn't turned into attractive young woman in her own right But if I had to beat off the screaming fanboys that were after her I'd have to use a baseball bat. Thanks go out to all the reviews I receieved and to my two insperations to get back to writing in the form of Rachel and Jolie. So please review and I'll get chapter 12 finished up ASAP**

**Thanks **

**J**


	12. Luna's Kiss and Neville's Confession

**Harry Potter and the Curse of the Magi**

**Don't own Harry Potter or any of the relative people to J.K. Rowling but Pan and Logan are mine. I make no cash off this Fanfiction and only write it to bring a bit of joy and excitement to the readers who in turn give me reviews as payment. So to any lawyers of Jo's I say kiss my arse and my fellow Fanfiction writers arse's as well ya scum sucking bottom feeders !**

**"** Oi Gred look at this...**"** George stated proudly while Ron stepped between the twins and Luna in a obvious protective manner for fear that the twins would pull a prank or do something to Luna as a joke. **"** I see it Feorge and believe me I can't believe it either our little ickle ronniekins is up here with a rather attractive ravenclaw **" **Fred commented as George continued to speak in the usual way they did. **" **He does us proud Mrs Lovegood cause we always thought he'd be a priss and not have the stones to kiss a girl or try anything like he was doing **" **George wiped at Imaginary tears while Fred patted him on the back in a consoling manner.

Luna laughed at the interaction of the twins and fell onto the bed when Fred commented **"** Our baby brother is growing up. Why next thing you know he'll be cutting himself and cursing like a sailor when he's shaving. **" **Ron attempted to grab Fred by the shirt collar to usher them out of the room but was shocked when the shirt simply tore away to reveal an exact copy of it underneath only this one was alot cleaner and looked freshly pressed, Ron simply gawked while the twins shook each others hand at a successful experiment going off without any negative effects.

**" **What the bloody hell? **" **was all Ron got out before Fred started to expalin like it was a sales pitch in a excited tone. **" **Well little brother you see what we have here is one of our newest wheezes which is affectionately called Weasley Tearaways. Now imagine your at a ball or dinner when suddenly someone spills his or her drink as a accident on you, Usually you'd try a cleaning charm but what if your underage and not at school eh. **" **George was nodding before continuing on the same line as Fred had done and spilled a bunch of ink onto the shirt he was wearing. This was instantly ripped off by Fred and again the same thing happened as before a clean and pressed shirt was under it, **" **Now imagine you have a certain greasy potions git trying to take you off to the headmaster for say ohhhh I don't know maybe blowing up a cauldron full of some potion.**" **George stated and ripped off Fred's shirt while the two younger teens watched in amazment when the garment suddenly burst into a flash of Weasley red fire and instantly incinerated without a trace.

**" **Also good for when you get into a tussle with say a certain ferret faced slytherin and his trolls and have thier blood on your clothes. **" **Fred commented while Ron seemed to have a wicked grin on his face and a maniacal gleam in his eye as he imagined the payback he could bring about but was brought back by Luna voicing a idea to the twins. **" **Imagine using this idea on things like bedsheets at St Mungo's especially in the Spell Damaged ward up on the fifth floor, Most of those poor souls usually need linens changed everyday and it's done by hand for fear of aggrivating thier condition by say a scourgify spell, I bet you could make a profit from a idea like that. **" **she had said this with a sincere expression and it made so much sense that it didnt sound anything like what Luna would normally say.

The twins simply stared at the girl while Ron beamed a smile at them as if saying **" **Yes that idea came from Luna Lovegood and not "loony" Lovegood **" **and kissed her forhead for the awesome idea, Fred was the first to make a move and shook Luna's hand while George shook Ron's and said **" **Little Brother you better keep this girl around as your girlfriend for a good long time cause that idea is absolutely brilliant and merlin knows you could use her brains every now and then. **" ** He backed away when Ron swipped at him and they all ended up having a laugh.

The twins left shortly afterwards after having gotten a few more idea's from Luna on certain products they could make and promised Luna that they would split any profit they made off her idea's with her equally. Ron had simply wrapped his arms around her waist while he sat behind her the whole time and smiled proudly at the fact he had such a smart witch in his room but in his mind he was asking himself they were indeed a couple as he had never asked Luna outright if she'd be his girlfriend but simply snogged her before they were interupted by the twins, He was pulled out of his thoughts when Luna laced her fingers through his and leaned her head back into his shoulder.

**" **You were amazing with those idea's Luna I've never thought about all the possible uses for thier products but you seem to see a untapped market for them, Thanks for help my brothers out with all that. Ummmm about what George said about you being you know... My girlfriend...**" **Ron seemed to blush and freeze up as he spoke but was surprised when Luna simply nodded her head in a positive manner and stated **" **Of coarse Ronald I'd love to be your girlfriend **" **and she turned her head to steal a chaste kiss before standing up and heading for the door, Ron had a smile on his face that would give the cheshire cat a run for it's money and followed her out the door. They were holding hands while they headed downstairs and Ron smiled at his mother who was smiling happily at them as if she knew that they would make such a cute couple.

**" **Mum I was gonna go take Luna for a walk around the forest if thats ok, I'll be back by dinner**" **Ron commented and was a bit surprised when Molly nodded her approval but spoke up. **" **Why not invite Luna for dinner tonight. We have plenty to go around and I'm sure Ginny wouldnt mind seeing as she invited that charming Longbottom boy as well. Your more then welcomed Luna dear if it's alright with your father that is, I wouldn't want him to have plans already made and ruin them. **" **Molly looked at the intertwined hands again and could sense that these two were genuine with the feelings they had for each other.

**" **I'm sure Daddy wouldn't mind at all if I stayed for dinner seeing as he is currently at a newspaper convention in New York and I've been home alone while he's gone. I'd love to stay Mrs Weasley thank you for inviting me. **" **Luna said before her and Ron had walked out the kitchen door and the duo headed off for the forest. Molly imagined Ron eventually getting married to Luna and Ginny with Neville and smiled at her husband who had just stepped out of the floo from work. She went back to preparing dinner when Arthur came up behind her and kissed her cheek before wrapping his arms around her waist.

**" **Hello dear I've missed you today**" **he commented and pulled back to see his wife's face smiling happily and he wondered what could be making her look so happy. **" **Care to share your day with me love? **" **he asked and waited while she turned to face him. **" **Oh dear its been simply splendid today Ronald and Ginny had a few visitors stop by and they will be joining us for dinner, Ginny's off with Fred And Alice Longbottoms son Neville to the village and Ron is off with Odd Lovegoods daughter Luna for a walk in the forest. It reminds me of when you first came to meet my parents and we had our first date.**" **Molly commented and kissed her husband on the cheek.

**" **I remember it fondly dear and I'm glad we have great children who have someone they can spend time with but are you comfortable with Ginny having a boyfriend? I mean its great its Frank and Alice's boy but isnt she a bit young to be dating? I thought we agreed to keep her from dating till she was twenty one.**" **Arthur commented playfully but there was a small bit of tension in his words as he imagined his little princess off with a boy who despite being polite and as kind as anyone could hope thier daughter to be dating, Molly simply shook her head **" **I know dear but we have to let them grow up in thier own way and not try to lock Ginny away in a tower when a boy comes to call on her. I'm actually glad its a decent boy thats interested in her and not some boy looking to make a notch in his belt.**" **Arthur nodded and sat down while Molly went back to the pie she was making.

Meanwhile Ginny and Neville had entered the village of Ottery St Catchpole and were looking in the various windows of the shops while smiling and waving at those who waved at them first. Ginny had Nevilles hand in hers and was showing him around the village while explaining all about the many buildings and such he smiled as they made thier way around and nodded when she asked if he was having a good time. He felt so relaxed with her that it came as a shocked when she had simply storked his knuckles with her thumb and he stared into her eyes, He had liked her since she had been a player for the quidditch team at school in her second year and found his throat dry when they sat down on a bench by the fountain in the centre of the village.

**" **Well Neville how did you like the tour? I usually don't come to town all that much but I just felt like it would be nice for you to get to know what it's like around here. I admit its not as grand as London but it has its charms in the usual spots...**" **Ginny trailed off as she noticed Neville was kind of squirming a bit as they held hands and was about to comment when Neville finally asked her a question that he had wanted to ask all day. **" **Ginny I've had a awesome time with you today and I was wondering if maybe we could have more times like this on a more serious level as a couple officially... Oh bugger it Ginny Weasley I've fancied you for a while now and would like you to be my girlfriend.**" ** The boy broke out into a deep blush as he confessed to her and was surprised when Ginny simply kissed his cheek and smiled at him.

**" **Of Coarse Neville I'd love to be your girlfriend that is of coarse if you don't mind my git of a older brother trying to protect me. Mind you if he gets to pushy I'll bat bogey hex him for a entire month. **" **She stated while holding his hand in hers while a sparkle was in her eye's as she watched him. They shared a laugh and Neville placed his arm around her waist while she leaned her head on his arm. Her fingers traced over his knuckles again and he gave a gentle squeeze as they cuddled closer on the bench. Neville inside his mind was yelling from the mountain tops at the fact he had asked out his number one crush from school and said a silent wish that his parents could see him now.

**A/N Ok theres Chapter 12 and I admit it wasnt easy coming up with all of it but I played with what was available, I frankly think that Ginny and Neville would make a decent couple simply cause Ginny is outgoing where as Neville is shy but slowly coming out of his shell. The next chapter will be back to normal with Harry and Hermione being the main focus but I will take any idea's I get and see where in this story I can place them, I dont know exactly how many chapters this will be but I promise ya that it will be finished so no worries about that. Review and leave ideas if you want but remember this is not a super harry fic and he won't be as powerful as a god or anything like that.**

**Thanks **

**J **


	13. License's and Nightmares

**Harry Potter and the Curse of the Magi**

**Don't own Harry Potter or any of the relative people to J.K. Rowling but Pan and Logan are mine. I make no cash off this Fanfiction and only write it to bring a bit of joy and excitement to the readers who in turn give me reviews as payment. So to any lawyers of Jo's I say kiss my arse and my fellow Fanfiction writers arse's as well ya scum sucking bottom feeders!**

"..." Indicates Speech

**"..." **Indicates Thoughts

**_"..." _** Indicate Telepathy

**"..."** Indicates Parseltounge

**Chapter 13 License's and Nightmares**

Harry leaned tight into the turn he was making on the Don Valley Parkway and was surprised at how well Pan's bike responded to his movements, It wasnt like his firebolt by any means but what a way to get around without making muggles think they saw a young man riding on a broom. He whooped as he felt the acceleration push him back a little in the seat as he yanked back on the throttle and causing the bike to pick back up to the 100 kph limit from the 60 he was doing mere moments before. He passed between two transport trucks and was about to try to pass a car when a voice on the headset he was wearing squaked to life.

" Look kid I know your enjoying the training but you ever do anything that crazy again and I'll be shocked as hell if Pan don't string you up by your short and curlies or even your little lady giving a bad case of frostbite to your family jewels. You need to remember that people will not be able to notice you on a bike like they would if you were in a car. " Logan's voice was serious but held a note of pride as Harry seemed almost a natural ability to any fast and light weight moving thing If seeing Harry on his broom was any indication then it was a sure bet he'd pass the M.T.O Ministry of Transportation of Ontario for those wondering Drivers Exam with flying colors.

Hermione had her head hanging over Logan's shoulder as they watched the monitor that had Harry's point of view on it and she was tapping her foot as Harry seemed to keep from being smeered onto the pavement as he zig zagged through the traffic and almost wound up under another transposrt truck. She knew Harry was a natural at flying but this was diffrent and she certainly didn't want to encourage Harry to enjoy himself but since he had knew him she had rarely seen him as happy as he was now. Pan simply mumbled about how if her bike was not returned in the pristine condition she had given it in then they would be playing connect the parts on Harry's shackled body and purposely arrange him to look like a picaso painting.

Logan chuckled as Pan paced around and Hermione seemed to be resisting the urge to grab the kid and shake the living life out of Harry but went silent as Harry pulled back into the parking garage connected to the mall and dismounted Pan's bike without as much as a speck of dirt on it. He whistled at the stopwatch he had been holding and showed Pan who simply gawked slack jaw at the readout, Harry had not only driven the intended route but had done so in a mere fifteen minutes where normally it would have take at least a good forty to complete it while obeying the speed limit. Oh yeah this kid was good but Logan didnt think he was that damn good Hermione simply waited for it and as soon as Hary entered the dojo she let loose with both barrels.

" HAROLD JAMES POTTER ! Just what in the name of Merlin were you thinking driving that bike like that? I ought to be pissed at you..." With saying that Hermoine enveloped Harry in a strong fierce hug and began to cry into his shoulder, She felt Harry wrap his arms around her as well and he softly whispered apologies into her ear and swore he'd drive alot safer the next time he was on a bike. Hermione pulled back in his arms and stated softly " I was afraid the whole time you were gone, I love you but please don't ever do anything that reckless again."

Harry had a confused look on his face when he entered the dojo but now he looked like a puppy who had made a mess on the carpet and was being punished for it. He hated to see Hermione cry and having her that upset at him was a sign that he had been foolish again when he had taken a risk with those two trucks, He was rubbing her back when she said she loved him and asked that he keep the death defying down to a minimum. He promised her that never again would he be that stupid and was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek from Hermione which caused him to smile but that suddenly disappeared when Pan simply smacked him on the head.

" YEOUCH PAN THAT HURTS " Harry was rubbing away while Hermione was giggling and Pan was shaking her fist at Harry. " You listen and listen good Potter that's my

baby you were riding and I swear that if you ever do a stunt like that again they will never find the body after I bury you alive, That was something that numbskull over there

would pull." She pointed to Logan who was standing there jaw wide and a look of amazement on his face, She had insulted him for the first time in a long time and he simply did not know what the bee in her bonnet was about but intended to get to the bottom of it even if it killed him.

" Alright Darlin I don't know what in the blue hell I did to piss ya off so why don't you enlighten us folks who are struggling to catch up. " If he had known at the current moment those words were the wrong ones he'd have backpeddled faster then a italian bicycle but seemed to be frozen to the spot at the murderous glare and darken aura she was radiating at the moment the words left his lips. " YOU WANT ME TO ENLIGHTEN YOU ! O.K. HERE WE GO TOUGH GUY YOU ASKED FOR IT... I'M LATE AND DAMN IT IT'S YOUR FAULT " she seemed to break down at this confession and ran off to the womans change room leaving a room with two confused men and a stunned young witch standing there.

Hermione looked at Logan and gave him her best McGonagall glare complete with the thin lips and turned on her foot to go after the crying woman but stopped short when Logan simply asked " Late? Since when have I ever made her late for anything? I mean jesus she can go anywhere at anytime and I'd be fine with it. " He obviously had not thought of what Pan's words ment on a deeper lever and was shaking her head before looking to the heavens and calling out " Merlin help me sometimes men are just impossible. " she walked over to Logan and told him flat out " Sometimes when a woman says she's late she isn't talking about the time. I suggest you go and apologise to her right away or you my sensei will be in a whole world of trouble in about nine months when she has the baby." Having said her piece she left Logan as white as a sheet standing there while grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him off to go back to the hotel for the night.

Logan slowly made his way over to the door to the change room and knocked loudly before cracking the door open a small bit. He called out tenderly " Pan... Darlin I didnt have a clue...Can you come here and talk to me please. " He heared her sobbing softly and listened to her snuffles and footsteps get closer to the door, He left the door cracked a small bit and smiled as Pan's face came into view. Despite the tear stained cheeks and watery eyes she was as beautiful as they day they met and he smiled genuinely at her before reaching in to take her hand in his. " Darlin I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you pregnant but you wanna know something? I'm glad to have a woman like you to carry my kid. I'm gonna try to be the best dad I can be and want you to give me a good swift kick if I get outta line. I know we arn't married but whats say we go tomorrow to the justice o the peace and make it official. I mean I'd love to call ya my wife and raise our kid as a family. Whatta say Darlin will you take this poor numbskull as your husband? " It wasnt exactly the best proposal but it had came from his heart and in the end thats what had mattered.

Pan had wiped away the tears and was shocked when he proposed to say the least but she found herself softly saying yes and squeeled when he tore the door to the changeroom open and literally picked her up in his arms. He spun her by her waist and placed her down gently before taking her lips with his and began to kiss her affectionately, She had dreamed of the day she'd be proposed to but was surprised at how genuine Logan had been with telling her how he felt. They locked up early and decided that if tomorrow was the ceremony then they had to find a dress and a ring for Pan, Never in her life could she imagine that when she woke up tomorrow it would be her wedding day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Hermione had made it back to the hotel without a problem and were currantly filling in Tonks and Remus of what Harry had done that day and how Pan was pregnant and Logan not understanding when Pan had said she was late. This caused Remus to begin laughing hysterically and Tonks simply crossed her arms over her chest in agitation, Remus explained why he was laughing having recalled what had happened when James had found out when Lily was pregnant with Harry. " I swear your father looked almost like at first he was in a totalus spell then Padfoot started laughing at the idea of James changing nappies and getting baby powder all over the place. Lily had taken your father aside and told him that he'd be a great father but if he didn't at least get up for the late night feedings he was officially cut off from experiancing anymore nights like the one they had. that changed the look on his face right quick. Mind you Sirius was commenting about you having a loaded gun and getting your Father wet from him taking so long." Harry had taken a green complextion and Hermione had simply giggled at the image of a little harry going potty on his daddy who was trying to duck and dive for cover.

Tonks had announced that she was turning in after a good laugh and headed for the bedroom while smirking at Remus and commented that maybe a little wolf wouldn't be so bad to have around and fell onto the bed as Remus was there looking as if he had seen death himself and was told it was his time, Tonks simply stood on her toes and kissed Remus softly before transfiguring her clothes in a nightgown and sliding under the blankets and patting the spot next to her. Remus had came out of his induced stupor and after getting into a pair of loose pajama pants he crawled in next to her and cuddled her while claiming they would get married when she was ready and the war was over.

Harry and Hermione had simply curled up in his suite and were dozing gently when Harry seemed to tense up as his eyes seemed to loose focus for a moment but then came back to him...Only this wasn't his hotel room that he was in it was a room that looked much like a torture chamber with a throne seated on top of a dias in the front of the room and everywhere he looked he saw people dressed in black cloaks and white masks. He knew these were deatheaters and suddenly froze when he heared that snake like voice speak out in a deep rage that chilled Harry to the bone, " I CAN NOT BELIEVE THAT MY MOST LOYAL DEATHEATERS COULD FAIL IN NOT FINDING THAT DAMN HARRY POTTER! BRING IN THE PRISONERS WORMTAIL. I WANT TO LET IT KNOW THAT LORD VOLDEMORT IS NOT ONE TO BE TRIFLED WITH ! " with the command it took a mere moment before Wormtail had three bound and silenced prisoners standing before the dreaded Dark Lord Voldemort. " Now lets begin with a bit of a warm up session of what will happen to you if you do not tell me what I wish to know...CRUCIO" was all Voldemort said before all three of them fell to the ground and began twitching and silently screaming out as thier synapses were slowly destroyed.

Harry couldn't make out who it was that was being tortured but he knew the poor soul wouldnt last long against Voldemorts curse as he too had felt exactly how powerful it was, Harry heared Voldemorts voice in his head speaking to him directly **_" Ahh hello Harry I see you decided to finally at least let me know your alive. Do you like watching these poor beasts being tortured? I shall let them go if you reveal to me where it is exactly you are. But then again you might not after you see who it is thats suffering for you leaving. " _** with that Voldemort had cast a Lumos spell that had lit the room and there on the floor were none other then Harry's relatives the Dursleys.

**_" Noooooo you monster let them go. They can't be of any risk to you so why hurt them when it's me you want you cowardly fucker or is it the fact that your such a wimp that muggles are your way of having any release from not getting at me Tommy boy. " _**Harry felt Voldemorts rage and the Dark Lord suddenly had his wand at Vernon's heart and cast the killing curse " AVADA KEDAVRA " Harry watched as Vernons body fell to the floor with souless eyes wide open and Petunia and Dudley screamed at the killing before Voldemort focused on Dudleyand cast the Imperius curse on the boy. He commanded Dudley to rip off his mothers clothes and force himself to fondle her stringy body. Tears were flowing from Petunia's eyes while Dudley seemed to have a knife being plunged into his massive belly before Voldemort ordered Dudley to slit his own throat with a dagger he had handed the boy.

Dudley Dursley had simply taken the blade and with a swift motion he had cut clear to the jugular and bled out all over the floor without even realising it, Petunia looked hysterical as her little Duddykins life was taken by his own hand and she had watery eyes as she looked at Voldemort and without a second to gasp she saw only a green haze before all went dark. Harry had suddenly sat up in the bed and without thinking threw up in the trashcan beside his bed, Hermione had felt Harry sit up and ran for Remus and Tonks while Harry emptied his stomach. She returned with the couple in tow and was crying when she saw Harry laying on the bed shivering in a cold sweat

Tonks was the first to wrap Harry in the comforter and began casting all the healing charms she knew...

**A/N Well theres 13 and I hope you all enjoyed it as it was one of the easier ones to write out. I know I killed off the Dursleys but honestly that why they are there in the books and movies, They are fodder for the Deatheaters and I'm sure in Book 7 that they will meet a end most befitting when Harry finally becomes 17. It's been said that Harry Potter book 7 will have a release date of 07/07/07 and I can see Jo being as tricky as any slytherin by pulling that off but I hope that she allows Harry to live in the final battle, Who do you think all gonna "Cash Out" in Book 7? Lemme know your opinions as they help the idea's in my head get onto this. Thanks two my 2 muses Rachel and Jolie and to all you who reviewed so far it's been a huge help. As for Logan being like Wolverine i'll admit I stole a bit of him from the comics but I also added a bit of my Granddad who was a mean Scot when needed so that answers that question.**

**Thanxs **

**J**


	14. Wedding Vows and Family Reunions

**Harry Potter and the Curse of the Magi**

**Don't own Harry Potter or any of the relative people to J.K. Rowling but Pan and Logan are mine. I make no cash off this Fanfiction and only write it to bring a bit of joy and excitement to the readers who in turn give me reviews as payment. So to any lawyers of Jo's I say kiss my arse and my fellow Fanfiction writers arse's as well ya scum sucking bottom feeders!**

"..." Indicates Speech

**"..." **Indicates Thoughts

**_"..." _** Indicate Telepathy

**"..."** Indicates Parseltounge

**Chapter 14 Wedding Vows and Family Reunions**

Harry awoke many hours later as a slight beam of sunlight was directly landed on his face, He glanced at the alarm clock and found it was exactly six am before he recalled the hellish vision that had struck last night and gave a slight hitch as he fought back the urge to cry over losing the last bit of family he had. The Dursleys were anything but a model family to Harry but they didn't have to die at the hands of an abomination that was once a man, Harry made a silent resolution from that moment on that he would rid the world of Voldemort and do any and every possible thing in his power to accomplish the task. He made to get out of bed but was surprised when he felt a weight on his chest, He took his glasses off the nighttable and slipped them on only to find a mass of frizzy brown locks was asleep on him.

Hermione had protested to the heavens last night about leaving Harry's side during one of Voldemort's intrusions into Harry's mind and after Tonks had finally managed to get Harry's body warmed up and the attack had died down she had simply held onto him and softly stroked the unruley hair on his head while humming a lullabye her mother had sung many years ago when she had her own nightmares. Eventually she had dosed off and with the two adults in the room they felt no need to wake the poor girl up, She had dreamed of them graduating from Hogwarts and it changed to her and Harry standing before Dumbledore while having thier wedding but after that it was almost like a vision of the future and she was holding a beautiful baby girl who had her hair and the eyes of her father while Harry was kissing her forehead and enveloping her in words of love and security. She suddenly was awoke when the comfortable pillow she was laying on moved... **" wait a minute since when do pillows move? " **Hermione thought over the haze of the dream and woke up to see a pair of emerald green eyes watching her and were kind of sparkling in the morning sunlight like the gems they were named after.

" You know I could wake up every morning like this. How was your night? " Harry had asked softly and wrapped his arms around her as she had buried her head in his shoulder and was softly crying over the whole ordeal but soon settled as Harry rubbed her back and looked over at a pair of yellow eyes were now watching the two of them while Tonks seemed to be wiping a slight trail of drool from the corner of her mouth hoping noone was noticing the scene and she climbed to her feet before helping Remus off the sofa and wincing at the sound of Remus's bones popping as he stood.

" you ok there Harry? You seemed a right state last night." Tonks asked gently and placed her hand to Harry's forehead as if checking to see if he had a fever or something but was glad to find that he was alright but seemed to be a bit exhausted. Remus had since decided to steal the chance away from Tonks and dashed into the washroom while the Auror checked Harry over with a few diagnostic charms. Harry's stomach grumbled loudly and he blushed while Hermione and Tonks were laughing as Remus re entered the room wondering what had cause them to end up rolling on the floor.

" Umm ok what exactly did I miss " Asked Remus who was told that Harry's stomach had a meaner growl then him but Tonks added he was cuter in a puppy dog sort of way. Everyone got ready for the day and it was decided that Tonks and Remus would come with the kids today just incase Harry had another attack and they filed into the elevator to go up to the restraunt and have a bit of breakfast before heading out. Hermione was worried because since they had woken up Harry had been relatively silent and she caould sense it was something serious when Harry seemed to keep to himself.

**" Somethings wrong I know Harry isnt one to talk about when Voldemort attacks but this is beyond normal " **Hermione softly squeezed Harry's hand and he kissed the back of her hand before they sat down at the table. Coffee was poured and Harry finally dropped the bombshell he had on them before the meal arrived. " About last night I want to say thanks for getting me away from Voldemort but I'm afraid I have some real bad news, He attacked me for a reason and it was to let me know that despite running away to Canada he'll always be able to torture the ones close to me. " Harry was interrupted by a few words from the group but shook his head negatively for a moment before continuing his explanation.

" He killed the Dursleys last night." uttering those six words brought a dreadful silence to the table and Hermione stood up instantly and hugged him tightly before he nodded that he was ok and she sat back down, " I need to learn so much and we don't have enough time to do it all in, I mean my spellwork is not the greatest and my training with Logan is ok but I need to seriously get an advantage over Tom. The prophecy says basically it's him or me in the end and I want to make sure I end up living to be as old and grey as Dumbledore only more sane and not so manipulative so I'm asking you now to please teach me all I need to know to survive and help rid the world of Voldemort once and for all."

Hermione had already stated she'd be with Harry till the end so Tonks was second to toss her hat into Harry's corner and Remus softly placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and nodding his service available to Harry, Breakfast was eaten in a solem manner and after thier had taken thier fill Harry and Hermione led Remus and Tonks to the pathway entrance in the hotel lobby and they climbed aboard a subway car heading towards the Eaton's centre, They were watching the signs making sure they didnt pass the stop they needed to get off at and roughly 10 minutes later they exited the subway car and walked Remus and Tonks into the mall.

Remus was stunned and Tonks whistled in amazement at the sight of it all A/N Honest folks thats the expression you get when you see it for the first time. The smells of various types of food being cooked to the sounds of live birds chirrping around them while a fountain nearby bubbled away was amazing and Tonks was softly pulled by Hermione while Remus and Harry were up ahead of them making thier way to where the dojo was. Harry was the first to notice a bit of a commotion by the school and when he entered he heared Pan yelling at Logan thinking they were still fighting over the news last night Pan had told them but was surprised when Pan swooped down like a hawk and snatched Harry into a hug and squeezing tightly.

" Umm Pan...Need...Air " Said a slightly blue Harry and Remus laughed as She practically dropped the young man while apologizing profusely, They heared Logan yell out from the office that he had what they came to get and Logan was surprised to see that Harry had show up and with a guest that Logan seemed to place as Harry's escourt but didn't see Hermione anywhere. " Mornin Potter, hell of a day isn't it? I hate to cut this short but today the dojo's closed " was all Logan said before Pan practically cracked him a good one on the head for being so mean.

" You gonna tell him why we're closed ya idiot or do I have to? " Pan spoke up while herr hands rested on her hips, Logan was rubbing the slight bump on his skull and muttering a few choice words before Pan told them everything about last night. " Well Harry first let me introduce myself to your friend here, Hi i'm Pan and the blockhead over there is Logan. you must be Remus, Harry has told us about you and a lady friend of yours being here keeping a eye on him but I assure you he's perfectly safe with us around and he has been an exceptional student, Hermione is also coming along nicely but she has a bit of catching up to do." Pan was cut off as Hermione walked in pulling on a arm and a disembodied voice was commenting about going to see the movie theatre up on the upper levels but it became a shriek when Hermione pulled a little too hard and a body fell through the doorway.

"Ouch...Don't worry I'm ok" Tonks stated as she pushed herself up off the floor and dusted herself off while Logan was smirking and Pan seemed to have taken on a look that was like she had seen a ghost. " I swear Hermione you got a hell of a grip in those arms, Why you could have dislocated my arm right out of the socket if it hadn't been for these clumsy..." was all Tonks said before she to seemed to freeze up. the silence was deafening as the two older women were staring at each other and then suddenly a loud pitched squeal rang out as both of them embraced in a hug and vocal exchanges were so rapid it was difficult to follow who was saying what between the two.

Logans eyes seem to be spinning and Harry and Hermione seemed to bob thier heads back and forth like it was a tennis match at Wimbledon while Remus scratched at his head wondering what exactly had brought this about. Pan and Tonks embraced again before noticing the glances they were getting and Pan decided to tell them, " Well you see it's kinda like this... We're cousins! I havent seen cousin Nymph a growl was uttered from Tonks at this point here in at least 15 years since Uncle Ted and Auntie Andi moved and my folks came to Canada. We kept in touch by mail and stuff but its just so cool to have my fave cousin here today seeing as it's my wedding day and all. " This announcement caused Harry and Hermione to suddenly burst forth with questions and Logan was congratulated by Harry and Remus while Pan was pulled off with Tonks and Hermione to ask about how he had proposed.

Logan and Pan both explained in thier own details about how it had happened and that even if it was a quickie marriage they would eventually do it properly with a huge ceremony and celebration but for now they wanted it just to be honorable as Pan didn't believe in having a child out of wedlock and Logan wanted to do the honorable thing and marry the woman who he loved and was going to be the mother of his child. They asked the group to join them for the meeting with the justice of the peace and Pan asked Tonks to be her Matron of Honor while Logan asked Harry to be his best man, Harry agreed and Tonks simply nodded yes while hugging her cousin.

They left almost instantly after it was arranged and having locked up and placing a sign up stating why they were closed Logan had them pile into the S.U.V the dojo had and they drove swiftly to city hall. The building was different then any Harry had ever seen before and Nathan Philips square was bussling with people heading to and from work at this time of the morning, They found a parking spot around the side of the building and Logan dropped a few coins into the meter before taking pans hand in his and heading to the entrance to city hall. They took the elevator up to the Justice's floor and after filling out the application of marriage Logan paid the 150 dollar fee and recieved the license the justice would fill out after performing the ceremony, They enter the chambers and after stating thier names and the Justice asking a few simple questions he began the ceremony.

" Dearly beloved we are here to join Logan and Pandora this was met with a small growl from Pan" in the bonds of marriage. If anyone should show cause as to why these two should not be wed let them speak now for forever hold thier peace... Very well then, marriage is a bond that should not be broken and so I ask you Logan do you take this woman to be thy wife to forsake all others, to have and to hold, for richer for poorer, in both sickness and health until death? If you agree say I do." Logan proudly said " I DO " and smiled at Pan who seemed to be fighting back tears of joy yet Tonks wasn't so lucky and was blubbering away while Remus and Hermione where offering tissues.

Next the Justice turned to Pan and asked. " And do you Pandora? Do you take this man to be thy husband and to forsake all others, to have and to hold, for richer for poorer, in both sickness and health until death? If you agree say I do." Pan said in a sweet whisper " I DO " and she wiped at a tear while the Justice continued the ceremony. " Let that what god has placed let no man put asunder, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You of coarse my kiss the bride now young man." And with that Logan picked Pan up while planting a kiss on her that spoke volumes and seemed to be totally oblivious as those assembled clapped thier approval and cheered.

**A/N Well isn't that sweet? nah even I admit it was corney as all hell. I used a ceremony from when my brother got hitched but shorted it greatly as I didnt want to type out a whole 45 min ceremony. Mind you I could have at least put a bit of fluff in for the romantics in the crowd but oh well, Harry will tell about the Dursleys to Logan and Pan and from there things will increase action wise as Logan has a few connections still with the military and will train Harry harder then he has been. Hermione will also learn a few intresting tactics that will leave them a force to be reckoned with. As for Harry getting all these spells so he is like a Merlin Reincarnate all I can say is sorry folks but it's not in the cards. He will have power that Voldemort knows not or however it goes in OotP but I promise you that it will indeed be cool to see what exactly they learn. Until then you know to Review and all that and thanks goes to Rachel and Jolie as they constantly keep telling me to work at this and not give up.**

**Thanx**

**J**


	15. Celebrations and Confidential Confession

**Harry Potter and the Curse of the Magi**

**Don't own Harry Potter or any of the relative people to J.K. Rowling but Pan and Logan are mine. I make no cash off this Fanfiction and only write it to bring a bit of joy and excitement to the readers who in turn give me reviews as payment. So to any lawyers of Jo's I say kiss my arse and my fellow Fanfiction writers arse's as well ya scum sucking bottom feeders!**

"..." Indicates Speech

**"..." **Indicates Thoughts

**_"..." _** Indicate Telepathy

**"..."** Indicates Parseltounge

**Chapter 15 Celebrations and Confidential Confessions**

The group had left the Justice of the Peace and drove to a restaaraunt that claimed to be the best buffet in town and having sat down and ordering thier drinks Harry leaned over to Logan and stated that he really needed to talk to him sometime soon about a very important problem but could wait till he and Pan got back from thier honeymoon but was surprised when Logan simpled shook his head and explained why. " We aint going on a honeymoon right yet since we just recently opened the dojo and all our funds went into getting it up and running. Eventually I'd love for Pan to maybe go back to England for a honeymoon but for now we can simply enjoy the minute of the day and spend it with Family and new Friends. Now whats say we go and put a huge dent in that buffet and after we chow down you can tell me whats on your mind."

Pan had sat between Hermione and Tonks and began to catch up on what was new in England and started asking Tonks first about her personal life and noticed as Tonks watched Remus load up on battered shrimp and pan fried noodles. She nudged Hermione and snickered at the googley eyes her cousin was making at a older man but figured who was she to talk she was now married to a man who had been in the war before she was concieved. Hermione simply nodded at Pan letting her know that Tonks and Remus were deeply in love as they had been through hell recently and lost a good family member in the ministry fiasco. Tonks softly turned her attention back to Pan and told her who they had exactly loss.

" It was Sirius who died that night after getting hit by a curse that sent him into the vail in the Department of Mysteries death chamber, Sirius was taunting Aunt Bellatrix and she got him with a banishing jinx and Harry witnessed it all, He almost tried to go in after Sirius but Remus had managed to grab him before he did. I told mum later that night and she and Dad were stunned that Sirius could have been that foolish to not take a dual with that insane bitch seriously, Harry lost his Godfather and Remus feels its up to him as the last Maurader to make sure Harry's taken care of but with the way werewolves are treated in England it's difficult to get it legalized let alone allow Remus and I to get married." Tonks broke off with a heartbreaking sigh but was hugged by Pan and was told not to worry about some stupid rule against him and her.

Harry had managed to carry back two full plates of food and was eating with a vigor that Hermione had never seen in him before, Sure she had witnessed the bottomless stomach of Ron Weasley at its finest but Harry seemed to be wolfing things down as if this was his last meal. She went back to her plate and listened to Remus and Logan swap stories of days past and Pan and Tonks whispering in dulcet tones until Harry released a burp that seemed almost like five people had eaten. She simply stared at the blushing boy while Pan, Tonks, Remus and Logan were laughing whole heartedly and she was about to launch into a lecture when Logan slapped Harry on the back in a encouraging manner. " Good one kid. Next time how about we make sure your outta ear shot of a restraunt full of folks. " Harry nodded and seemed to try and blend into the chair.

After the meal they had ordered coffee and dessert Remus had tapped on his glass for silence and said a toast to Logan and Pan and wished them nothing but happiness and good fortune, This was followed by Harry wishing them a big family and love eternal while Hermione wished them a safe future and good health. Pan instantly hugged Harry and Hermione while Remus and Tonks shook Logans hand. They had sat back down when Logan let Harry know that he could talk to him alone now if he wanted too but Harry stated that the rest of them knew about what it was, Harry explained what had happened last night in his dream during the attack and how the Durselys had treated him over the years but wouldnt wish a sinister fate on anyone.

Logan simply nodded at certain points made and when Harry asked for him to teach him evey possible thing he would need to know to win and not just survive, Pan stated that they already had a agreement to teach him martial arts but Logan stopped her before asking one simple question. " How far you willing to go kid? " Harry loked at Hermione and when she nodded he revealed the prophecy to them. Logan simply sat there and Pan seemed shocked that despite his age Harry had the wieght of the world on his shoulders, Logan took a feral look in his eye and told Harry flat out " Starting tomorrow your gonna be pushed even harder and damn it I will bust your ass till we get the results needed, You got tonight to relax and after that your ass in hot water cause I'm gonna whip you in to shape." Pan laid a hand on Hermiones shoulder and whispered into the young witchs ear.

That night Harry seemed to be restless as he wondered what exactly Logan had planned for him when he was startled by a knock on his rooms door, He grabbed his wand out of his back pocket and went tto see who was calling at this time of night. He opened the door to reveal Hermione dressed in one of the hotels robes and she seemed to have been swimming if the wet hair was any indication as it was rather sexy in the way it curled a bit in loose ringlets. " Well hello beautiful I'm guessing you have the wrong room cause my fiance wouldnt want me to have a lady dripping wet standing at my door dressed in a robe anywhere near me but since your dripping on the carpet I'll have to be a gentlemen and allow you to at least come in and warm up for a bit and dry off." Harry joked while Hermione smiled at him coyly.

" Oh thank you so much sir. I thought I'd head up to my room next door and grab a change of clothes but darn it all... I left my cardkey in my room and the front desk is swamped with people. I didnt want them to see me in just this robe thats now soaked through." She pulled off the robe to reveal a bikini that was sultry in appearance but not sluty by anymeans. " Could I trouble you for perhaps a dry robe and maybe the use of your hair dryer? If I dont get this hair dried off quickly it goes all frizzy and takes me hours to comb properly." She slid her feet along the carpet while she sat down on the bed.and smirked at Harry who had seemed to hit a mental wall full force.

"Ummm I'm afraid I dont have any robes as my fiance simply loves putting them on while she reads down in the lounge" he stammered a bit as she seemed to sigh and ran her hand along her toned thigh. " Oh I guess I'll have to wear the one I brought I just hope I dont catch myself a cold as I'm absolutely miserable when I'm sick." She made to get the robe back on when Harry suddenly picked it up and tossed it into the dirty clothes hamper and slapped his forehead. " Oooops I seemed to have throw it into the hamper. I'll get you a towel, Just be a moment while I hop in the washroom there." Hermione fought back the giggle she had as this whole thing was funny as hell but Harry was a good sport and decided to play along. Pan had told her to spend tonight with Harry and every night after that as if it was their last cause if Logan had his way he'd have Harry so exhausted it would seem the boy had been the living dead.

Harry had grabbed two large fluffy towels and was wondering what had gotten into Hermione to be playing so sexy but he wouldnt look a gift horse in the mouth and after checking his face and taking a swig of mouthwash he walked back out into the room and found that now Hermione was under the covers of his bed and her wet bikini lay over the back of a chair. He simply held onto the towels while trying to find the words but was left floundering while she patted the spot next to her. " I got really cold so decided to get in under the covers, I hope you dont mind since it was your fault for putting my robe in the hamper after all." she playfully joked and was biting her lip when Harry put down the towels and slid next to her on top of the comforter.

Hermione softly pouted and sighed restlessly while Harry was still watching her but hadn't said a single word since he came out of the washroom and she decided enough stalling before she reached up and pulled his lips to hers in a scathing kiss that at first took him by surprise but as he continued he felt a deep connection to Hermione. He knew it was up to her how far they went and he pulled back to see if she was ok with everything but noticed the look of confusion in her eyes. " Harry? Whats wrong? " She asked softly hoping she hadn't frightened him by how things had went but her fears were laid to rest as Harry began to kiss her again and pulled at the sheets of the bed wanting to join her. He tossed his shirt and shorts to the floor when he was finally under the blankets and they both embraced as lovers for the first time.

Harry looked at her and she at him before she whispered " Harry I want to tell you something and I beg you please dont laugh." She saw him simply shake his head " I'd never laugh at you Hermione, You mean the world to me and I'd never want to hurt you. " She smiled at his words and she placed her hand on his bare chest. " I know things are going to be difficult for us in this war but I want us to be there for each other in every sense of the word as friends, lovers, and soulmates. I know in my heart that I'll never love anyone as much as I do you. Please Harry make love to me." She went dead silent watching to see his reaction to her statement and gave a sigh of relief as he kissed her again.

Harry was gentle and loving as he held her and together they joined each other in every way, He had stopped when he first entered her for fear he had hurt her and after a few minutes she softly nodded for him to continue. It was not as long as some had said it could be but since it was a first time for both it was special in itself, Harry noticed that she seemed to be glowing after they were finished and simply remained silent so not to spoil the moment of bliss. Hermione had never felt anything as amazing as making love to Harry and she noticed he seemed to shine in the soft light cast from the window that had a full view of the cityscape and Lake Ontario shimmered in the background as the stars twinkled brightly in the cloudless summernight and the moon seemed so blue and bright it was spectacular. They finally dosed off after a few hours of soft tender kisses and tight embraces.

Meanwhile back in Dumbledore's office a silver instrument gave a lyrical tone and when Albus finally came over to see what exactly had happened it simply seemed to turn to liquid and melt, Albus ran a check on it and found out what had caused such a reaction and the wise warlock gave a pleased sigh and chuckled softly at a slightly confused pheonix who was looking at his friend as if the old one had finally taken leave of his senses. The firebird gave a slight trill as if asking what had the man in such a wonderful mood, Albus smiled at Fawkes and simply stated " Aww Fawkes my dear friend it appears that young Mr Potter and Mrs Granger have finally become joined as one." The oldman popped a lemon drop into his mouth while Fawkes trilled a bit in annoyance about the explanation Albus had given. " They have a soulbond now my friend and with it they shall both become more powerful and resourceful. A remarkable thing soulbonds as they cannot be severed by even the farthest reaches, Even death has its work cut out when it comes to such things. Certainly when people fall in love a bond is created but it is not as powerful as when two souls finally meet, With Mr Potter and Mrs Granger I believe they are as genuine and sincere in that bond. I know they are young but still it cannot be denied that they are now bonded and as such when they return to Hogwarts we will have to make arrangements for them." having said that Albus took a small key from a wodden chest and left his office while the song of the pheonix filled the halls of Hogwarts.

**A/N Well thats just the tip of the iceburg as I now have the ideas for the remaining chapters. I was trying to keep it within the rules of this sites content rating and hoped you all simply used your imaginations on how Harry and Hermione's first time went, I barely recall my first time and as being a guy I'm not sure if it was as special. I ask you female reviewers to at least say if it was special or not and please dont tell me of your first time as i'm not sure if I'd be comfortable with that. Again I thank my muses Rachel who I know is my soulmate and Jolie who is a force in herself for making me get this one out.As always please review as it helps me know what you'd like to se happen and make this story exciting as you like it.**

**Thanx**

**J**


	16. Guess who's coming to dinner at the Weas

**Harry Potter and the Curse of the Magi**

**Don't own Harry Potter or any of the relative people to J.K. Rowling but Pan and Logan are mine. I make no cash off this Fanfiction and only write it to bring a bit of joy and excitement to the readers who in turn give me reviews as payment. So to any lawyers of Jo's I say kiss my arse and my fellow Fanfiction writers arse's as well ya scum sucking bottom feeders!**

"..." Indicates Speech

**"..." **Indicates Thoughts

**_"..." _** Indicate Telepathy

**"..."** Indicates Parseltounge

**Chapter 16 Guess who's coming to dinner at the Weasley's**

Ginny was about to go totally spare and claw out the womans eyes as Fleur was explaining how things at Gringotts was going for her since she had been teamed up with Bill Weasley, Neville was not affected by Fleur's veela abilities as he had confessed to her that he loved her and she had felt the truth in his words but that french accent was making it hard to not let his girlfriend have a go at her. Luna seemed to not even notice Fleur as she was laughing at Fred and George charming the picnic tables so they rammed into each other and spilntered into toothpicks while a quick wave of one of the twins wands had the tables as good as new and continuing to be demolished.

Ron held Luna's hand in his and felt that he could take on a hundred Deatheaters or even Aragog the giant spider...Well maybe not the spider but the deatheaters would be cake. He wondered why Luna had such an effect on him but chalked it up to being together and the kiss they shared and his mind wandered at visions of them continuing thier private episode of tounge tag affectionately named by George Ron was taken out of his idea's by a soft shake from Luna and blushed as she seemed to be thinking along the same track if not a bit steamier then him.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY YOU GET THOSE TABLES SET UP PROPERLY SO WE CAN FINALLY EAT DINNER ! " Molly yelled from the kitchen window as she had placed the fresh baked cherry pies on the sill to cool and her head disappeared behind the curtains while the silverware was being brought out by Charlie who was home on vacation from Romania. Bill and Fleur were talking to Arthur about something and Mr Weasley seemed to be shocked at what was said but nodded and smiled as they made thier way over to the now settled tables and began setting up the plates and dinnerware as Molly began to bring out a large shephards pie along with various vegetables and pitchers of pumpkin juice for the kids and a bottle of wine brought by Fleur for the adults.

They all gathered and aftter giving thanks for the food the entire family began to slowly make it disappear with multiple helpings and lots of conversation, Fred and George were telling Charlie how well the shop they had opened was doing and Charlie was telling about the new brood of dragons that he was in charge of while Bill and Fleur seemed lost in each other and Ginny and Ron were keeping thier guests entertained until Arthur softly tapped at his glass asking for silence and his gaze fell on Bill and Fleur. " Theres a time in life when a man and woman meet and they just know that they are ment for each other. Your mother and I felt that wonderful sensation years ago and well you know the rest. Today we get to witness the same sensation for one of our own and his intended as Bill has asked Miss Delacour to be his wife.

Silverware clattered and Ron had spit out his juice in a spray that soaked Ginny's face completely while Molly had seemed to become as rigid as stone, Charlie had his fork dangling precariously between his fingers, Fred and George were whispering at the news and wondering how thier brother had been so lucky to get a part veela intrested in him. Arthur had hugged both of the kids and stood behind Molly who seemed to be struck silent as the news had been dropped. Bill then pulled out of his pocket a small ring box and showed everyone the ring before kneeling at Fleurs feet on bended knee.

"Fleur Delacour would you do me the honor of being my bride? I might not have alot of money or even own a house but I have the one thing that I know I can give you in a immeasurable amout and its a love for you. My love for you is unconditional and I can only hope I make you as happy as you have made me these past few months as my Fiance. This was followed by Molly whispering out Engaged? Why didn't anyone know of this? Fleur had tears in her eyes and in a soft voice she spoke in frence " Oui William I accept your proposal and cannot wait to tell my parents as my Mother said you would make a wonderful husband." She held her left hand out and smiled lovingly as Bill slid the ring onto her finger.

Molly was reduced to tears and as Arthur hugged her she silently made a vow to make sure her little William didn't marry this stuck up french trollop. Bill was a handsome boy and could have any woman he wanted and yet he seemed intent on this one, **"** Who could I get Bill to see instead of him settling for that? I mean she must be using her powers to pursuade him... The little bitch had a shock coming as Molly suddenly got a thought of Bill with Tonks, The young Auror had always been nice to Bill at order meetings and they were perfect for each other as she could be as beautiful as Bill was, **" **

Ginny was gripping Nevilles hand and her face was a mixed bag as she thought of how happy her brother was but how annoying Fleur could be having men fall at her feet and following her like a bunch of lost puppies, She felt her hand being kissed and looked at Neville who was stroking the back of her hand with his thumb as if telling her it was ok. She smiled at the boy and noticed that he had indeed grown into a young man and he had lost the baby fat he had for years at school and was now leaner in the face but the body was slowly showing signs of muscles and thickness that had her pulse quicken as she imagined them in the observatory tower at hogwarts having a heated snogging session. Charlie and the twins noticed Neville and Ginny staring at each other and when Neville had kissed Ginny's hand it came to a boling point.

" OI LONGBOTTOM THATS OUR SISTERS HAND YOU BE KISSING THERE MATE ! " Charlie stated while Fred and George rolled up thier sleeves but stopped dead at the fiery gaze Ginny's eyes held and Neville had his wand within easy reach if anything came of Charlie's outburst but Ginny stepped infront of Neville and looked at her entire family with the same look she gave the twins and Charlie before speaking in a tight lipped voice laced with fury. " Neville and I just happen to be an item now and I'll thank you to keep your comments about it to yourselves. We both went to the ministry that night and he fought to save me from Deatheaters and I couldnt be more thankful to him for that. He risked his life for all of us and I'm happy to be the one he cares about and loves, So if you have a problem with me and him being together then you have a problem with me as well. "

Molly was in hysterics at this announcement and was sobbing onto Arthurs shirt as he held her tight while Fred, George and Charlie were slack jawed at how Ginny was determined to see this relationship through despite what anyone said, And Bill was smiling proudly at his sister while Ron was looking at Luna in the same way as Ginny and Neville. It seemed that Ginny's announcement had Ron silently debating as well and he cleared his throat before saying " Umm Me and Luna are in the same boat as Ginny and Nev. I know you mum approve and the twins do too I just hope the rest of you can be happy for the two of us as well. But Nev I think I speak for all us guys when I say you hurt her and we gonna have fun using you as a bludger in a family quidditch game." He winked at Ginny and laughed as Neville seemed to loose a bit of color at that idea.

Laughter then dominated the dinner table and despite the crying Molly had calmed down and went inside to lay down claiming she had a slight headache. The twins had finally accepted Neville after he had bitten into a Weasley Wheezes on his own accord and now sported a mohawk haircut and several piercings but the most shocking was that he also wore black eyeshadow and black lipstick and dressed in traditional goth garb. Neville laughed heartingly as he imagined his Grandmother seeing him like this and having a fit. Ginny was laughing at it as well and bit the remaining bit of the wheeze and she now had black streaks in her hair and wore the most amazing bodysuit she had ever seen. think Bloodrayne 2 people and a blood red lipstick that looked like it was freshly spilled blood on her lips as she embraced Neville and kissed him softly.

" We call them Goth Drops " Fred commented while George was examining the two of them to see how long the effects would last and seemed to step back from Ginny and Neville with a sorrowful look on his face. " We planned to sneak them into Dumbledore's candy dish but it seems we need to hold off on that thought as the effects are gonna be a rather long time till it wears off." George finished the conversation and ran as Ginny had cast her bat bogey hex on him and Fred, Neville seemed to be standing there debating on going home or not. The twins announced the effects were a bit longer then 48 hrs but no more then 72 hrs total, This caused Ginny to relax a bit as she imagined the talking to the twins would get from thier mother but was worried as to what Nevilles Grandmother would say at he Grandson looking like a hooligan.

Arthur came to Neville's rescue stating that he could stay for the 3 days but would sleep in a wizards tent and Ron could join him to make it like a real camp out. Neville thanked Arthur for his generosity and all four of the teens left the dinner table after the last bit had been devoured by Ron's bottomless pit of a stomach and they decided on a nice walk through the forest would help digest thier fill. Ginny and Neville walked hand in hand in front while Luna layed her head on Ron's shoulderand smiled her dreamy smile, It was a picture perfect evening that would be remembered by both couples till the end of time.

Meanwhile

Harry had faced Dementors, Deatheaters, a Basalisk, Hell even Voldemort himself on a few occasions but what he was facing now had him as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs, He was facing something that made boys into men if they survived and passed or made them pathetic wimps if they failed... He faced the dreaded drivers ed exam, He had passed the written exam with flying colors but now it was crunch time as he had to drive an obstical course that was set up to test his abilities to thier utmost limits.

Hermione had helped him review the written exam questions and rewarded him with kisses for each one he got right and a slap upside his head for those he got wrong, It was a good time since Harry had gotten all the review correct but this was a new level of difficulty and he prayed a silent prayer that he made everyone proud and swallowed as the instructorgave him the signal to begin. As he made his way through the coarse he thought of it as if he were on his broom and chasing the snitch in a quidditch game against Slytherin and Malfoy having a sour look on his face as Harry out performed him everytime.

Precisely fifteen minutes later the Instructor had blown the siren to state the exam over and Harry returned to the starting position and shut the engine off while dismounting the bike, The instructor had a clip board in hand and peered over it as he looked at Harry with peircing eyes, He put the clipboard on the nearby table and got face to face with Harry. " O.K. kid I don't know what game your getting at but you got to be a born natural to have that kinda grace to pass my test with flying colors." The instructor cracked a slight smile and stamped a big red approved on the exam before handing it to him and sending Harry off to the final part of his license.

The lady behind the counter had Harry stand infront of the backdrop as she prepared to take his photograph to place on his license and stated he could not smile as it was a piece of government identification and in a second she had snapped the photo and was off to process his license, Harry waited and watched as a few teenagers who were handed thier licenses began to hoot and yelp in excitement at reaching a level of adulthood. He knew it was a special time in a boys life and wondered what Sirius and his parents would say at him getting his license as well as driving a mottorcycle, Sirius had one and Hagrid had used it that night when he was delivered to the Dursley household but after that he had never heard any mention of the bike until Sirius had mentioned it in Grimmauld Place last year.

His name was called and he went to the counter were the lady handed him both the license and a piece of paper stating the required equipment to operate a motorbike in Canada, High Boots, Gloves, Helmet, and proper clothing were essential and how points were deducted off his license if he was caught driving in a reckless manner and that drinking and driving was an automatic 90 day penalty and if caught still driving after that it was jail time in Milhaven Maximum Security Centre located in Kingston Ontario.

Harry signed his form of acceptanceand left the counter in a exstatic mood and decided to play a little trick on the gang who were waiting outside for him, He put a frown on his face and slumped his shoulders in defeat as he walked out of the office building and over to Hermione who was explaining something to the group but she stopped short when Harry came up to them. "So how did it go Harry? " she asked softly and when Harry sighed she gently hugged him to ease his guilt. Harry inside was smirking while Logan and Pan were shocked he had failed after all they had seen him do on Pan's bike while Remus and Tonks were offering thier support to him to redo the test.

Hermione was shocked when Harry started to slightly shake and thought He was crying but as she pulled back to look she noticed a huge smile on Harry's face. " Whaaaa? Harry are you ok? " and with that Harry broke out into a full belly laugh that had tears welling in the corner of his eye's as the group stood there confused and bewildered. " HAHAHA You guys I'm joking ! ... I passed it with flying colours. I just had to play a prank on you..." was all Harry got out as he suddenly gave out a yelp and began running around the parking lot as Hermione, Logan and Pan gave chase to beat him senseless for making them think falsely while Remus whispered in Tonk's ear. " No doubt about it now love, He's inherited the Maurader sense of humor, Slightly warped but none the less hilarious " Tonks laughed as Harry yelped out as Hermione had slapped Harry upside the head and Pan had to hold Logan back from throttling the poor boy.

**A.N. Well theres sixteen up and ready for reviews. It was fun to write and I added a bit of personal past to it from when I got my license and passed I played the same trick on my folks who were less then amused, My father had me clean out the rain gutters for being a smartarse and not allowed to borrow his truck for a week. My mother simply shook her head everytime she saw me and stated that "one of these days your sense of humors gonna get you in shit. I of coarse wised up quick but it was hilarious seeing the shocked looks on thier faces, Now as to the question of " Why not give Harry Sirius's bike?" I have looked in HBP and nowhere does it state that the bike was left to Harry nor is it in any of the other books that Harry would get it so I gave him his own instead. Besides in the first movie we see Hagrid with it and it was a older Norton style bike and despite it being a great brand I can't see Harry riding it if it was Sirius's out of respect to him. That and Harry seems to be better at high speed like his firebolt then say a nimbus so I'm giving him a Ducati as his choice. Thanks to Rachel and Jolie who keep me working at this and to all those who reviewed the last chapter.**

**Thanks **

**J **


	17. Highway to Hell

**Harry Potter and the Curse of the Magi**

**Don't own Harry Potter or any of the relative people to J.K. Rowling but Pan and Logan are mine. I make no cash off this Fanfiction and only write it to bring a bit of joy and excitement to the readers who in turn give me reviews as payment. So to any lawyers of Jo's I say kiss my arse and my fellow Fanfiction writers arse's as well ya scum sucking bottom feeders!**

"..." Indicates Speech

**"..." **Indicates Thoughts

**_"..." _** Indicate Telepathy

**"..."** Indicates Parseltounge

**I've decided to skip ahead about a week or so in the story and Harry and Hermione are getting trained by a few more teachers as well as broadening thier relationship.**

**Chapter 17 Highway to Hell**

Harry whooped his excitement as he opened the throttle more and the finely tuned motorcycle gave a jolt of acceleration. **" Ohh man this is soo cool. It feels like flying and yet its like riding a racing broomstick all at the same time, Talk about utter freedom. " **And truely indeed thats what Harry thought until he felt his ribs being crushed and a muffled scream as Hermione was now trying to bury her head into his back helmet and all. He chuckled softly but that quickly changed to a yelp as she seemed to have no sense of humor about all this and had grabbed a certain manly appendage in a firm yet subtle grip, He gulped softly as the grip seemed to get a bit tighter and he decided to cut back on the throttle.

Hermione had initially been enjoying the ride but when Harry seemed to slip into a zone of pure adrenaline she started to remember the episode with Harry and Buckbeak in thier third year, She was not one for moving so fast on anything that did not have four sides and a roof on it and she made Harry rethink the option of zipping through traffic the only way she could get his attention... She grabbed a handful of Harry Jr and applied a gently increasing amount of pressure. She didnt squish them by any means as they spent a night of firey love making last night that she was still slighty sore from but it was a good pain and had her smiling as Harry began to harden under her touch. She licked her lips with anticipation of them back in the suite and her having him anyway she wanted. If the fact she was wearing a full faced helmet hadn't covered her face and the visor was tinted one would see a look in her eye that screamed out what she wanted and would get it come hell or high water.

Harry made the proper signal and get off the expressway that would lead him to downtown Toronto and back to the mall, He was fighting the urges brought on by Hermione by thinking of all the things he needed to do to defeat Voldemort A natural mood killer there folks he had told the prohecy to Logan and Pan. The two martial artists had talked in private that night after the dinner and decided that Harry needed all the help he could get and after a few phone calls were made and Logan had a few firends on hand offering thier particular expertise they told Harry the next morning that his training was going to be alot more extreme. They had gotten a instructor from the Army who would train them in Demolitions with explosives and other on hand possibilities.

The girls were being trained by a female operative for the CSIS division of espionageand tactics, Hermione had accelled in that area being a natural with her intelligence

and observational skills. They also had a trainer that was a Hit Wizard with the CSIS Department Of Mysteries and had shown them a variety of firearms and rifles that could be used in the process of Harry getting to beating Voldemort, Harry had enjoyed a particular rifle called a PSG1 and was informed by the instructor it was a sniper rifle that was accurate and very reliable. The spells they were being taught by Tonks and Remus were a huge help as well and Harry had shown a bit of reluctance at learning the unforgivables but Hermione had pointed out that tickling charms and such wouldn't work against Voldemort.

They pulled into the mall parking garage and Harry stopped the bike next to Pans and climbed off while taking of his full faced racing hlmet, Hermione had seemed to meld with the back of him and held on with a grip that was bordering on painful, " Umm Mione you can let go now. We're safe and sound off the bike and despite the fact i'd love for you to hold on to me all day we need to get to class. " This was met with a resounding tap upside the back of Harry's head and a yelp as Hermione had dished out a punishment. " HAROLD JAMES POTTER IF YOU EVER DRIVE THAT FAST AGAIN WITH ME ON THE BACK OF THAT ROCKET I'LL CUT YOU OFF YOUR FAVORITE EXERCISES FOR A MONTH, I WAS TERRIFIED ! " Hermione seemed a bit shook up at the rate of speed Harry was used too and made sure to let him know it.

Harry was quick and enveloped her in a loving embrace with his arms around her now slimer waist, He noticed many changes in her the past while since they began training heavily and gone was the slight bit of baby fat on her frame and face to be taken over with a firm body and sensual curves. He loved the way the full leather body suit she had bought at the cycle shop left little to the imagination and yet would keep her safe and warm if they had a cold snap run through the area. It was a crimson red color with black accents and a zipper that ran along the front, She had tried it on and left it unzipped a bit near her breasts that were lifted and showed cleavage that had Harry buy the suit on the spot along with boots and gloves and a personalized painted helmet with a picture of a angel with it's wings spread and holding a sword in one hand. Hermione was his angel and he would die before letting anyone try to take her from him.

Harry's suit was jet black with emerald green accents and his helmet had a picture of a Hungarian Horntail much like the one Harry faced in the Tri Wizard tournament had the eyes that seemed to follow you with look that could freeze your very soul. It had been from a drawing that Hermione had done up after said tournament and Harry had kept it with the little model he got from Dumbledore of what Dragon he would be facing. The shop owner had been paid extra to do a rush job but had told them for the amount Harry paid for his bike and all the gear it would be a few days to make sure it was perfect.

They were pleasently surprised when they entered the dojo to find Pan and Tonks whispering about something and then quickly snatched up Hermione as they spotted the third in what seemed to be a womans only meeting. Harry shrugged it off and made his way to the mens locker room. He undressed at the bench in front of his locker and then put on his Gi, He then made his way into the dojo to see Logan and Remus smirking at him as if they knew something was up. Harry seemed to pause for a second before he felt a pair of hands grabbed him around his shoulders and his reflexes kicked in. He did a simple step over and tossed the assailant over his shoulder in a judo style flip that sent said person to the floor with a thud and a slight groan.

Hermione was giggling as she saw Alistor ' Mad Eye " Moody getting a bit of come uppance for once instead of yelling out about constant vigilance and paranoid mutterings

laying flat on his back and Harry staring fish eyed as it dawned on him who it was that had grabbed him. In a flash Harry was at Moody's side and offing an apology only to have Alistor wave him off. " Ahh Constant Vigilance Potter. I'm glad you learned that lesson quickly enough Potter. Next time though could you maybe not throw a old man so hard? " this earned a chuckle from Remus and Logan while Tonks, Pan and Hermione had just entered the room.

" Alright you two i want you both to do your stretches and then Harry you'll be off with Remus and Moody. Hermione your here with Tonks, Pan and I " Logan stated in a gruff voice and with that said Harry helped Moody up off the practice mat. " Today Harry your gonna learn how to track a person, Moody here is skilled at it as well as Remus. You need to find one of them out in the wilderness so I suggest you get ready for a portkey to the provincial park named Algonquin Park and dont think of it as a swing set and slide kinda park either cause its as wild as the wild gets. No feeding the bears and wolves boy cause they just as soon rip ya a new one." Logan smirked a bit at the look on Harry's face.

"Today Hermione we're going to teach you how to disguise yourself when you need to and how to switch them quickly enough in the event your followed." Tonks stated having talked it over with Logan and Pan that Hermiones abilities were more mental then physical. Harry was power were Hermione was the brains and together these two were a unstoppable force. Hermione quickly went over and after giving Harry a kiss and the catcalling and comments were done she ran into the womens locker room to change out of her motorcycle outfit.

"You ok there Harry? " Remus asked as the boy seemed frozen to the spot but had a smile on his face. " ummmm I think she broke him ' Remus stated to the room and Harry went beat red faster then Tonks could ever have.

Luna smiled happily as she slowly climbed off Ron and laid next to him, The past week had gone perfectly for the young couple that Ron had made a wizard's oath to Luna that he would never love anyone as much as he did her and she had immeadiately gave him a snogging that left him totally at her mercy for the rest of the day. Then when it couldn't possibly get any better they had gave themselves to each other totally by having intercoarse for the first time ever, Luna was impressed that he quidditch playing boyfriend had such stamina and was in excellent shape. The first time had been at Luna's house in her own bedroom and it snowballed from there as they tried to find as many places to sneak off too. Protection charms and a anti pregnancy potion were used every time as neither wanted to have children till after school and the war was over.

Ron had a smile on his face that would make the cheshire cat jealous and who could blame him after having such a mind blowing time with the one woman who he was totally nutters over. He remembered the incident just three days ago when they had been taking a walk in Diagon Alley and accidentally ran into what Luna called the three stooges who were named Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. it had been a war of words till Malfoy commented about Luna and Ron being perfect for each other as Ron was poor and Luna was nuttier then a christmas fruit cake. After that Ron had promply broken Malfoys nose while Luna had gotten Crabbe with a tickling hex and Goyle with a petrification spell, After a brief visit to Gringotts Luna and Ron had gone into muggle london and spent a day enjoying what it had to offer.

" Ronald have you given any thought to what we can do to help out with the coming war? " Luna asked as she snuggled up next to him and felt his arm slowly drap over her one side. " Yeah I have actually, Harry needs people to help plan out attacks and provide back up. I admit that night at the ministry we were grasping at straws and I sure didn't help Harry any by having those brains touch me. But since then I've kinda had this reasoning to become a better wizard." He softly confessed and was surprised when Luna nodded. " I know what you mean Ronald, I am thinking that lately too. I guess this whole thing affected us in deep and profound ways. I just wonder how Harry and Hermione are doing."

Luna was fond of the many friends she had made since going to the ministry and her talk with Harry when they got back to Hogwarts and him showing that he cared when her articles had gone missing. she didnt have any siblings but that night she had made a promise to herself that Harry would be like a brother to her if he allowed it. She kissed Ron softly as he was silently falling into a lulled sleep and she softly caressed a few curls away from his forehead. she smiled softly before laying her head down next to his and her dreams took her to the day she would be called Luna Weasley.

**A.N. Well theres 17 chapters outta the way and I am planning my next Harry Potter story but it will take a totally different twist then any thing I've read on and as soon as i finish up this story I'll post the first chapter of Harry Potter and the Brimstone Society which will of coarse have harry in it but also a new love intrest he will have in the story, And I'll add the name of the person who guesses what I'm talking about in a upcoming chapter if they guess correctly. As usual I thank Jolie and Rachel for being big helps with this but to you all the readers and those who review. You give me the urge to write as much as I can and please you all.**

**Thank You**

**J **


	18. Looney Tunes and Love Bites

**Harry Potter and the Curse of the Magi**

**Don't own Harry Potter or any of the relative people to J.K. Rowling but Pan and Logan are mine. I make no cash off this Fanfiction and only write it to bring a bit of joy and excitement to the readers who in turn give me reviews as payment. So if you think for a second that Rowling has gone off and gave me the rights to make cash off this then might I suggest you go to your local nuthouse and get your self a room with padded walls and a leather smoking jacket that has sleeves that tie up in the back. You crazy person!**

"..." Indicates Speech

**"..." **Indicates Thoughts

**_"..." _** Indicate Telepathy

**"..."** Indicates Parseltounge

**Chapter 18 Looney Tunes and Love Bites **

Ron Weasley was sweating worst then he ever could imagine, This sweat wasn't from a bout of deatheaters or even putting up with spiders. This sweating was brought on by a very athletic blond Ravenclaw and she was currently showing Ron just how athletic she was by straddling him. Mind you both were as naked as the day they were born and her cries of fullfillment were bouncing off the walls of Luna's bedroom in Lovegood Manor but since she had run of the Manor while her Father was off at a convention it would only be her and the house elves that would be any wiser to the going's on.

" OHH RONALD YES RIGHT THERE YOU MAGINIFICENT GRYFFINDOR " Luna's eyes were tightly shut and she was screaming through the second climax that he had brought on to her in less then thirty minutes, Her body was wracked with slight tremors as she gasped her way through it all and finally collapsed on top of Ron causing her bosom to flatten against his. It had been a mutual consent between the two to try out a few things and it had literally snowballed from there. A snog there , a grope there , a sizzling kiss in public. and so on. Ron was in heaven and didnt want to ever give up this sensation. He had asked Luna to be his official girlfriend and she simply smiled and nodded in a way as if to say I knew you'd ask Ronald.

Since then they had been at it like rabbits but it had also a loving and caring feel to it, The first time Ron had been so concerned at Luna having her Hyman broke that he almost called it off till Luna had assured him that it was a normal experiance and that they could continue but going a bit slowly at first since it was a bit painful. He had listened and made love to her very tenderly to the point were she whispered her thanks in his ear before nibbling on it and making mewling noises as Ron had given her a orgasm that even she admitted was better then she could have done herself, That confession had nearly floored the poor young man.

Luna had admitted that she was a sexual person having experimented with certain things but had always waited for the right man to come along and take her maidenhood so that they could be together forever, Ron had made a silent vow that day that he would always have her in his life but would wait till after the coming war to make it official. They had decided to enjoy the moments together and not think of anything else other then each other and Luna was surprised at the amount of maturity and consideration Ron had shown after that first time. It was like that entire experiance had woken Ron up from some childish stupor and released the man who had been trying to get out for a while now.

Ron wrapped his arms around her softly as they cuddled from thier escapade and when she had slowly drifted off he kissed her forehead, In his head he was imagining everything him and Luna would do after they had won the war and graduated from Hogwarts, He saw himself being asked to play professional quidditch and Luna going off to work at the Quibbler since she was the owners daughter. They would have a few children but not as many as his folks had, Then they would be off to Hogwarts and be devided by sorting where some would be Ravenclaw and the others into Gryffindor. And making friends with Harry and Hermione's kids, and making any Malfoy heirs lives a living hell.

Luna had pretended to dose off but in actuallity she was awake and smiling softly at the thoughts Ron had voiced about after school and what they should do. She agreed to all of it and was surprised when Ron had said he would marry her but only after the war was won and they could raise a family in peace. She had almost broken into tears at his heart filled confession but remaind silent when he had kissed her. Now they were more then mere girlfriend and boyfriend they were lovers and Luna had seen the magic between them bind in a knot as they had given themselves to each other. She had always been blessed with not so normal abilities such as sight beyond the normal field of vision and even a mild telepathic ability was in her family trait. It wasnt that she was freak or some kind of monster but it was just something she always had. It would often flair up at Hogwarts and she would be called Looney due to some of the visions she had seen.

Luna softly looked up and smiled at Ron before softly kissing his lips and moving off his body, She ached a bit as she was still getting use to Rons abundance of energy but knew quidditch and Rons appetite were a part of it. She slowly climbed out of her bed and walked over to the en suite washroom before turning around and winking at her lover. " Ronald you gonna join me in the shower? Cause we need to get freshened up if we're going back to your place for dinner tonight. Oh and your sister is bring Neville with her as well. I'm happy that Ginny has found someone for her own since that awful Dean was a stuck up ponce. "

Ron laughed at Luna's choice of words and agreed with her about Dean, The guy couldn't take a hint that it was over between him and her till Neville had used a bit of devils snare on Dean and Ginny finished him off with the bat bogey hex she was famous for. " Yeah her and Nev have been geting along great and even Mom has told us boys to leave Gin alone when it comes to her and Neville. Mind you that don't mean I want him doing the stuff we do to my lil sister. " Ron slowly climbed out of the bed and chased Luna into the bathroom were they spent a bit longer in the shower then intended.

Neville and Ginny slowly pulled away from each other as they broke a very sensual kiss that had left Ginny's lips looking much fuller and Neville's hair looking like he had rode on Harry's firebolt. Ginny had left traces of her kisses and had left a fresh hickey on Nevilles neck, They had agreed to take it slow but Ginny had often made the first move and Neville had responded like any other teenager by allowing her unlimited access. He had enjoyed thier times by the river in the forest and had even etched a large stone with thier initials in it.

Ginny had taken Neville to a small glade by the river that ran through the forest by the Burrow and instantly the young man had began showing her all the types of flowers and variety of bushes and tree's but the funny thing was Neville had finished it off by naming Ginny as his favorite flower the offical name was Ginnyus Waesleyum a rare and beautiful flower. It had sounded sappy but alos icredibly romantic and caused Ginny to blush as red as her hair. They had ended that Herbology lesson with a few hours of innocent kisses and rather bold gropes on Ginny's part as Neville was still a bit nervous over the idea of getting it on with Ginny till she had taken the Gryffindor courage and placed the teens hands on her chest.

" I'm not breakable Neville " She had told him and that had led to Neville to stiffen a bit before he answered. " Ginny you are a wonderful person and I could live with myself if I hurt you in anyway. Lets just take our time at this and when your ready I'll gladly let you know if I am ready too." Neville had left it up to her as to when they would take the next step and that had brought tears to the young womans eyes as it was one of the most heart felt things Ginny had ever heared said about her " Oh Neville thats so romantic, I'm so lucky to have such a great boyfriend such as you. I can't wait to tell Luna tonight at dinner of all the sweet things you've said about me. "

" Speaking of which we best get a move on or we're gonna be late. Umm Ginny? " Neville turned around and saw a horrified look on his girlfriends face because there standing in plain eye sight on the young womans neck was a freshly made hickey. " OHH MERLIN MY FAMILY IS GOING TO BLOODY SPARE IFTHEY SEE THIS! " Ginny tried a small concelment spell but it didn't even fade the mark, She tried a healing spell but the mark just got redder and more noticable. " OH GOD NEVILLE IF MY BROTHERS SEE THIS THEY'LL TOTALLY LOSE IT! " the young witch began to cry but was surprised when Neville wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a deep embrace.

" Ginny I know this much. I love you and I will accept any punishment from them if it proves to them how much you mean to me." Neville stated calmly but also without a trace of fear. Ginny marvelled at how he seemed so positive and powerful, Here was a man that she was falling madly in love with and he had proclaimed his feelings before she did. She softly smiled and bit her lip tender and seductively, " in that case Neville I'm going to stand by you when we get home and we can both face down my family but if they start throwing hex's just get out as fast as you can". Ginny laughed at the picture of her and Neville actually making a powerful combonation and keeping the boys at bay but she knew her mother was a force in herself to be contended with.

The two young lovers made thier way back through the forest and emerged in the garden by the Burrow only to see Ron and Luna de gnoming the garden in typical Weasley fashion... By smacking the gnomes with brooms and laughing as the little creatures soared high over the hedges. Ginny had always thought it hurt the gnomes but found out that the gnomes were actually like little rubber people and bounced playfully at times ( A/N I dont condone gnome bashing ) Ginny smiled at Luna and quickly made her way into the house.

" OI NEVILLE " Ron called " Fancy a bit of garden work? We have to de-gnome this place for Bill's wedding. Apparently him and Fluer are tying the knot and now mom wants us to start getting things ready." Luna was currently holding a gnome by the shirt and looking it in the eyes while it gave obscene finger gestures and swearing up a storm. " Ronald? What does get stuffed mean? "

**A/N Whew this one was a work in progress for a while but damn it I got it finished. The next chapter will continue with the Ginny / neville dinner problem and I hope to have at least something decent to bring to ya. Lately the creative juices just havent been flowing as good as they usually should and I know some folks say to write more then one story but I feel that wouldn't be a good idea because HP and the Brimstone Society could very well start to overshadow this one and while I love this story the new one would have larger chapters by far. Anywho thanks to all my reviewers and special Thanks go out to Rachel and Jolie who despite the writers block have been trying to help me stay on coarse.**

**Thanks Bunches**

**J**


	19. Food Fights and Malfoy's Fuck Up's

**Harry Potter and the Curse of the Magi**

**I don't own Harry Potter or anyone else that J.K.Rowling created and honestly if I did I sure as hell wouldnt pair up Ron and Hermione in the series. I'd also manage to have it so Harry does beat Voldemort and not get killed off for it like she plans to do. points to JK I make no cash off this and it's sequel. I do however receive some awesome reviews and have folks salivating like a group of starved people at a all you can eat buffet. I don't fear any legal recourse and should a lawyer of JK's show up at my door I have a nice double barreled surprise for him.**

"..." Indicates Speech

**"..." **Indicates Thoughts

**_"..." _** Indicate Telepathy

**"..."** Indicates Parseltounge

**Chapter 19 Food Fights and Malfoy's Fuck Up's**

Ron and Neville looked at Luna then to each other before they both started laughing at the gnome as it spanked it's ass and told Luna to kiss it which in turn had Luna place the gnome down on the ground before using her broom like a driver and sent the nasty mouthed creature up over the outer wall of tree's and a screech was heared from the forest as a flock of birds fluttered from thier perches in a disturbed sense. Luna smiled at this and if the boys looked closely they would see a glint of evil satisfaction on Luna's face while she mumbled " Kiss that you little foul mouth bugger"

Ron placed his arm around her and kissed her cheek sweetly as she came back from her little self induced rage " Feel better hun? I'm not sure if you noticed but I think you might have a record by Weasley standards for longest distance a gnome has gone." Ron smirked as she seemed to blush a bit and then smiled at him with a twinkle in her eyes that Ron seemed to get lost in. " Thank You Ronald " and then she kissed his cheek. Neville was still chuckling as he imagined the gnome starting its way back to the garden

" KIDS TIME FOR DINNER ! " Molly had yelled out from the kitchen window and was heared getting the plates and other utensils gathered, Ron and Luna walked into the house holding each others hand while Neville had managed to stay out of the way as the twins brought a pair of picnic tables around from the shed and were racing them like a pair of horses. " Hullo Nev I'd invite ya to hop on but its not cricket to have too many on a table, However we will let you help put them away after dinner." Fred stated while George or was it the other way around Neville thought yelled out a WHOA to the tables and they actually heared the tables neigh. Neville swore that the twins would always have him as a customer when he needed a laugh.

Molly and Arthur brought out the food while table cloths were being put down and the dishes were properly placed. Everyones attention was suddenly on the floo as Bill and Fleur came throught it to have Dinner. Neville placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder to keep her from clawing out the Veela's eyes as Ginny heared that annoying voice and started grumbling her disapproval, It was a task in itself to Ginny not to just hex that woman but sheesh to have dinner with her sitting right across the table and listen to that annoying trollops voice was grounds to commit homicide. Neville pulled out Ginny's chair and then sat next to her before taking her hand in his.

"OI LONGBOTTOM THATS OUR LITTLE GIN GIN'S HAND YOUR HOLDING THERE MATE! " Fred and George stated loudly and were suddenly silent as Ginny who was still having a murderous look in her eye was directed towards them. Fred nodded and George patted Neville on the back, " Glad she has you mate" this of coarse was all to please the little fireball that sat next to him and Neville softly kissed the back of Ginny's hand while the twins and now Bill and Charlie were giving looks of a later talk with the young man that had thier sisters attention. Arthur smiled as the two youngest were in relationships and Bill was with a attractive young lady himself, It was a joyous gathering and he felt if in the not so distance future he would have to get his formal robes cleaned up and wear them to at least one wedding.

Molly had finished putting down the food and sat next to Arthur and had him say the blessing. After Arthur finished the family began to pile on large amounts of food on the plates and everyone started to eat and talk about thier day. " So Charlie anything new in Romania? " Arthur asked and was listening to Molly telling ginny it was too warm to be wearing such a high necked collar shirt. " Oh mum really it is kinda chilly to me. I just thought I'd put this on to keep from catching a cold." Ginny spun a tale and Neville had his hand over his mouth to cover a cough he had from chocking on his drink of pumpkin juice. "Nonsense young lady now take that off right now." Molly stated in a tone that left no room for arguement.

Ginny looked at Neville and then took off the sweater, To say the apocalpyse was upon Neville was a understatement as as 3 of the older brothers were giving chase to the boy and the others were around Ginny asking all types of questions that had the young woman shaking... But not in fear like some would think in a word the girl was pissed and verbally stated so when she shouted out. " ENOUGH DAMN IT! YES ME AND NEVILLE WERE OFF IN THE FOREST MAKING OUT AND NO WE DID NOT GO ANY FARTHER THEN THIS, BUT IF WE DID ITS MY CHOICE SINCE IT'S MY BODY AND ME AND HIM HAVE PROMISED EACH OTHER TO GET MARRIED AFTER SCHOOL. SO BACK OFF AND LEAVE HIM ALONE."

This exclamation had Charlie, Bill and Fred stop thier chase and all Weasley heads turned to face her. Molly was in absolute shambles crying about her little angle while Arthur was trying to calm her down but failing miserably as Molly seemed not to have heared that bit of information. " You mean He's gonna stick around Gin? " Ron asked this while Luna was over checking Neville for any serious wounds but found none. " YES HE'S STICKING AROUND. WE MADE A WIZARDS OATH TO EACH OTHER." Ginny decided now was a good time to run off to her room while Arthur, All the boys and now even Molly were stunned silent. Molly quickly turned to Neville and with a quick glare she stated that this converstaion was far from over before she got up and went into the Burrow to talk to her daughter.

" Ok I can accept the fact that Ginny and You are a couple Mr Longbottom but what the hell were you thinking when you stated such a claim to my daughter as a wizards oath ?" Arthur asked with a serious tone but couldnt help but feel a bit protective of his only little girl. " Well sir its simple really. I love Ginny very much and have since I took her to the yule ball last year at school." Neville stated as he was escourted back to the table by Charlie and Bill who sat him next to thier father. " You understand Neville that you have basically sworn to take her hand in marriage or lose all your magic." Arthur was shocked when the young man simply nodded his head and it dawned on Arthur that this was the son of Alice and Frank Longbottom and they were at thier time a powerful team in the Auror Corps and had virtue and pride in what they did. " Well then Neville allow me to floo your Grandmother and make it official to welcome her and you into the family." and having said that Neville had slammed his head off the table as he passed out in shock for not remembering that his Grandmother had no idea of all this. " Ahh poor buggers gonna really shit when his Gran finds out." Stated Fred and George in thier usual twin speak.

"CRUCIO !" Draco screamed out as it felt like a thousand knives were slicing into him and his father held the curse on him for a minute before letting it go, " Now Draco when will you learn to speak up when it comes to matters of importance? You saw Potters mudblood in Gringotts and yet didn't tell me. Our lord has been wondering where that blasted Potter disappeared to and we had the best chance to find him by using the mudblood whore. CRUCIO ! " Again the result was affective as Draco arched in pain while screaming his apologises till he felt like his throat was going to rip itself to shreds with his screaming. Draco had seen Hermione but in typical fashion he had simply sneered his disapproval of her instead of telling his father and now he was paying for it in spades.

" Our lord has a task for you to accomplish when you go back to Hogwarts this fall and I expect you to fullfill our lords wishes or you'll find yourself out on your ass without a knut to your name. " Lucius Malfoy simply turned his back on his son and walked out of the room leaving his only child on the floor a trembling mess and weeping softly for vengence against him. Lucius knew Draco could not possibly carry out such a task that thier lord had given Draco as his test to become a deatheaterbut He felt with proper motivation he could have his son doing alot of the dirtywork while he basked in the praise of others in the ranks on how well he had raised his pureblood son to be ruthless and live up to Voldemort's expectations.

Draco had finally stopped trembling form the effects of the cruciatus curse he had crawled literally to his room before slowly pulling himself up into bed. For some odd reason he simply felt so exhausted that he failed to realise his body was shutting down to help deal with the amount of strain he had suffered, As Draco's eyes closed he felt as if he was floating away into a blissful state when suddenly he was staring out at a room where the walls were a deep obsidian color and in that room up on a dias was a throne made of the same substance as the walls, Sitting there with his reptilian loks was non other then Draco's future lord Voldemort. " Greetings young Malfoy I have something I wanted to tell you before you left to go back to Hogwarts." Draco paled slightly as he thought he was dreaming all this.

" No young dragon this is no dream but more of a Legilmency lesson. I need you to do something that may seem as impossible as getting the two way cabinet into Hogwarts. I need you to help fight against Dumbledore and that pest of his Potter, And if the oppertunity presents itself I want you to kill them. Succeed in this task young Draco and you will be my second in command at the youngest age imaginable. The deatheaters would have to pay you the repect you so rightly deserve, And who better to carry on as my heir then you young Dragon. Now go and rest we shall have our conversation again another time." And Draco suddenly woke up in a sweat in his room back at Malfoy manor.

Harry woke up that morning and smiled softly at the sleeping face of Hermione and softly kissed the tip of her nose not wanting to wake her and smiled as she softly crinkled up her nose as the sensation washed over her. Harry then kissed her lips softly and was surprised when a hand grabbed the back of his head and kept him locked in that kiss that was quickly becoming a firestorm as Hermoines tounge softly lapped at his and they tounge tangoed until they had to break it off for some valuable oxygen.

"Mmmmmmm good morning Harry " Hermoine said while stretching and wrapping her arms around his waist and nuzzling her nose into his neck. " I guess we should be getting out of bed sometime soon eh? " she giggled at Harrys puppy dog look and patted him on the head softly. " There ther love we'll make up for it this afternoon cause I have a little surprise for you" She disengaged herself from Harry and crawled out of bed wearing only Harry's pajama top and made her way to the bathroom but stopped short when Harry whistled at her in a wolfish way.

"You see something you like Potter?" She placed a hand on her hip while the other seemed to play with the buttons on the shirt. " If you like that view then what do you think of this?" and in a flash she had literally ripped off the shirt and stood in front of him in all her womanly glory nude as the day she was born. The expression on Harrys face was priceless as she bared herself to him and it seemed he was dumbstruck as her nipples hardened in the air conditioned room, Harry had decided to name those two beautiful bits Grace and Glory and he seemed to loose it totally when they came into view.

"Now that your awake or at least a part of you is awake..." She giggled as Harry looked down and saw he had a full blown piece of morning wood saluting the woman infront of him and the full blush that seemed to break out on Harry's face. "now that you have seen the girls I suggest you get up and then have a cold shower cause today isnt a day for what you got in mind." she quickly made her way into the bathroom and the lock on the door soundly clicked before Harry had a chance to even get a leg out of bed.

Harry was still somewhat in shock until he suddenly stubbed his toe and was cursing up a storm as Hermione came out of the bathroom wrapped in a bathrobe and her hair in a towel turban and began to laugh slightly as Harry hopped around and swore to the heavens. " GODDAMN STUPID CHAIR! " Harry noticed Hermione standing there and he quickly quickly gathered her in arms before he began to kiss her all over her neck and lips. His pain forgotten he pulled back from her and smiled softly. " Sorry for the language love but it just really hurt." He said softly. Hermione kissed him again and then soothingly whispered to him that he need not apologise but he really did have to hurry or they would be late for class at the dojo.

Harry put on a pout and softly spoke " You dont want to have me kiss you all day... maybe if I did this ! " And with that Harry had tossed his pajama bottoms over his shoulder and began walking to the bathroom with a wicked smirk on his face. " See Mione two can play at that game... And further more" that was as far as he got as he was pushed into the bathroom from behind and felt her softly take his manhood in her hand. " I guess we can be a little late for class today huh Harry" was all Hermione got out to say before they began to have a intresting shower together.

**A/N wow I knew it would be a while before I updated but sheesh. I have been writing this out on paper for a few weeks and finally had a copy I was happy with, All things considered I think it was easier sticking to just Harry and Hermione but that would have left out developements between the others as well as what old Voldie is up too. As always thank you to all of you who reviewed and keep reviewing cause if not for you I'd have given up long ago and too my supporters Jolie / Rachel I thank them for keeping me going as well as a new writing insperation in the lovely Christina Cantrell who is a actual published writer. Her book Grave Redemption is out on shelves and I make the suggestion of going and getting a copy as it is a intresting read.**

**Thanks Bunches**

**J**


	20. Results and Consiquences

Harry Potter and the Curse of the Magi

Chapter 20 Consiquences and Results

"....." indicates speech

**"...." **indicates thought

_"...." _indicates telepathy

Harry and Hermiones training continues to accelerate at a rapid pace as they are now train in firearms and more modern weapons as the end of the summer holidays draws ever closer.

Hermione placed the crosshairs and watched as the effect of the rocket propelled grenade exploded and the target was left in ashes and smoking cinders. She smiled as she pictured it being Malfoy and turned to watch as Harry picked off the three moving targets in rapid succession without even pausing to readjust his sights. Logan had insisted that they learn to adapt without even giving a moments thought.

"Harry I need to stop. We have been at this for hours and im starting to get rather hungry, Lets go have some lunch and then we can go back to the hotel and have a nice long soak in the hotel hottub." Hermione stated exhaustedly and wiped off her hands onto her cargo pants before she took the ponytail out of her hair and gave her head a shake.

"O.K. Mione your right we have been at this since 5 am. Even a small break would be good right now. I could eat a great feast right now and still have room for one of Hagrids rock cakes." His stomach suddenly voiced its opinion by gurgling as if to say not in this life time. Hagrid's cooking was unique and usually left Harrys stomach feeling rather queezy but Hagrid always ment well with his intentions. Harry grabbed a towel and bottle of water before wiping himself off and wrapping her into his arms.

"Ewwwwwww Harry your all sweaty and stinky." she pulled away but his grip was better then ever since his training began. She could feel the muscle he had since end of term put on to his frame and she had to admit it made her weak at times in the knee's as she thought of other parts that had filled out more. She was dreaming of thier love making when she felt Harry chuckle.

"Penny for your thoughts luv." Harry asked and she smiled softly and shook her head in the negative and looked at him tenderly. "Is that all they are worth Harry?" she asked playfully and he smirked before commenting. "Ok a quarter?" was his reply and she giggled as she remembered where she had heared that line before. He then lifted her up and carried her over to the showers that were off to the side of the training area and smirked before he turned on the faucet to its coldest setting and depositing Hermione under the shower head and running as she shrieked her displeasure.

They had a telepathic bond but they had agreed to ask the other first before diving in to the others thoughts and personal ideas. Hermione flashed a thought of tying Harry to a post and setting him adrift in Black's Lake at Hogwarts and watching the Hinkypunks and Merpeople carry him under untill he decided to break free as punishment for the cold dousing she was receving. Harry's expression was one of fear and apology as he decided to readjust the water so it now was warming and starting a nice steam in the changeroom.

He watched as Hermione slowly drew down the zipper on the front of her shirt and shucked it off to reveal herself in a sports bra and she began to peel off the soaking cargo pants. Hermione smiled softly as she had Harry's full attention and just as she removed the pants she suddenly tossed both soaking wet garments at Harry and snapping the shower door closed and locking it.

"HERMIONE COME ON THATS SO NOT FAIR" Harry yelled as suddenly the sports bra and her thong now came over the top of the door and landed on his head. A giggle was heared and Harry suddenly began to yank on the doorknob for all it was worth but it was all to no effect as he cursed the Wieser lock company. "You should have thought of the consiquences Harry before being a total prat and making me freeze." she stated from the other side of the door.

Harry hung his head and began to make his way to the stall next to hers when suddenly the door unlocked and she peeked out. "Ohh get in here I'd hate to be missing my favorite shower buddy" she smiled at him as in seconds he was stripped and in with her cuddling close to add to the warmth of the water, She ran soapy hands across his now muscular chest and washboard stomach thanking Logan in her head for making Harry into the chisled adonis he now was.

She of coarse had changed as well and gone was the frizzy hair and mousey apperance, in its place was a toned young woman with straight hair cut to her shoulders and curves that she knew would have the men in Hogwarts chomping at the bit to date her. She had been taught by Pan that if you got it then flaunt it and when your man comes give it only to him. She laughed as she recalled the first time she had done a striptease for Harry since they finished thier physical training. they still worked out to maintain the level of muscle and conditioning but Logan had them now on weapons and sparring training.

Harry tipped his head back under the shower head to wash out the shampoo he used but it was still no good as when his hair dried it still look like it was in a hurricane, He felt Hermione press against him and begin to nibble at his neck as she was currently dipping her fingers inside her womanhood. He swelled to attention below the waist and softly pushed her against the wall before taking her hand that she was using and lifting her so she straddled his waist and he slid deep into her moaning as he did.

Hermione gasped as he filled her totally and mewed softly as he began to pump his hips to a steady beat and building her up to the release she wanted so badly. They were close to reaching climax when a loud knocking sound was heared on the door and Logans voice was heared. "OK you two rabbits lets get a move on in there. We have other things to do today" Harry looked at Hermione and frowned but she softly stroked his cheek and smiled at him.

"Dont worry Harry we can finish this up a bit later. For now lets get dressed and go see what bug crawled up Logans butt, I'll bet its a blast ended skrewt." She giggled as the expression on Harry's face was one of mild discomfort and a bit of fear mixed in. The two of them got out of the shower and towelled off before going to thier lockers and putting on fresh clothes. Harry was now partial to wearing black denim pants and t shirts that were a bit tight in his opinion but Hermione had nodded her approval when they went shoping so he never questioned why.

Hermione had chosen to wear black leather pants and a dark red blouse along with a pair of hiking boots that were tied tightly and had a small heel to them. She liked how it caused her legs to look and Harry commented on how the heels made her butt look amazing. She had also bought a pair of leather boots for back to school and hoped she got to wear them when she finally kicked the crap out of Malfoy as she imagined how the reinforced toe cap would knock the boys teeth out.

They quickly met up with Logan and Pan who were currently out in the office area watching a news report on the television. "And we go back to our england office at this time to our corrospondent Rupert Grint and his report on the terrorist attacks that are happening all over england. Rupert has any one claimed responsibility for these attacks yet?" the screen changed to see a red haired young reporter standing near the thames river in london and big ben in the back chiming away.

"I'm afraid no one has yet come forth with any demands and her majesty has called a emergency meeting with the prime minister and the cabinet to deal with this. MI 5 has also been dispatched but have so far found no real leads as to who is doing this. the only thing connecting these attacks is the strange symbol that appears after the explosions have occured." A brief flash of the dark mark was shown and how the skull swallowed the snake. Harrys blood was boiling as the reporter began to also list names of victims that had been attacked and bodies that had been discovered and identified.

"OMG Harry he got the Patils and Mc Millans" Hermione was in tears as she saw Padma and Pavarti's photos along with thier families and Ernie's along with his father listed as killed while the Creevey's had been listed as injured in a neighbourhood explosion. Houses were burning in another screen shot and Harry knew it wasnt a normal attack by Death Eaters, They had upped the ante by now using Dragons and other magical creatures.

Logan was on the phone explaining something and Pan was currently typing on the computer looking into flights back to England. " You two get back to your hotel and pack up. Tell Tonks and Remus also that we are heading out asap." Pan told them and the two gathered thier coats quickly and headed out without another word. Moody had returned earlier in the summer and the four of them had continued to train Harry. He now was rather resistant to visions from Voldemort but not completely shut off from mental attacks.

They reached Harry's bike and in a minimal amount of fuss they were off to the hotel to gather the others before leaving Canada. Harry thought how much he loved it here and over the helmet mic he asked Hermione. " Hey Hione how about after all this we come live here. I mean its great and

no one knows me as they boy who lived. im just another guy with a good looking girlfriend." He felt her give him a firm squeeze and he sped up just a bit.

Hermione had gotten over her fear of speeding on the bike and had almost given Harry a shock when the first time she had told him to "quit being a pussy and gunn it" She was still against the idea of going way over the speed limit but a little fun was ok in her books. She also liked Harry's idea of moving away when the battle was over and agreed with him to move somewhere more quiet. She knew that when the war was over Harry would be thrust into even greater popularity.

They rode up in the elevator and were about to knock on Remus and Tonk's suite door when a loud crash was heared and in a instant Harry had drawn a pistol in one hand and his wand in the other while Hermione had her wand out and she kicked the door open. To say embarrasing was a understatement as Tonks was chasing after a naked Remus with a leather collar and leash and screeching. " Ohh but hunny you make a cute puppy " had Harry bent over laughing while Hermione was attempting to shield her eyes.

Remus stopped short and looked like a deer in headlights as he saw Harry standing there laughing while he was stark naked along with Tonks wearing a leather bodice and high heeled leather boots that came way up her thighs. to say dominatrix was a understatement in Hermiones opinion as Remus suddenly snapped up a hotel robe and tied the sash. Tonks pouted softly as thier fun had been delayed but suddenly became serious when she noticed the expressions the two young warriors now sported.

"Wotcher Harry? whys it look like someones gone and kicked your bits a good one?" Tonks asked while transfiguring her clothes to something less revealing. " He killed the Patils and Mc Millans. Attacks all over england are going on and we are not even on a level playing ground. He's got dragons and all sorts of monsters. What do we have going for us?" Harry walked over to the large window and looked out over the city.

"Logan says to pack up cause we're heading back to england. Dont ask me why but he must think we're ready" Hermione stated as she went over to Harry and layed a hand on his shoulder. Harry took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "We will continue training im sure but Logan knows exactly what war is like so maybe we can get an advantage on them." Harry stated as Remus came back into the room carrying Tonks's baggage and his.

"Then lets get ready. Nymph send a message to Dumbledore that we are returning and you two go pack. I'll call the airport and have the ministry plane ready for us to head out as soon as we arrive." Remus had knew Harry was in no condition to run things right now and so he took place as leader for now. This was a consiquence of war and the results were not always that good.

**Ok I almost totally gave up writing this when the last 2 books came out and was in front of a huge ass brick wall. I gave it 2 years and it took the encouragement of a good friend and someone who means alot to me. Her name is Keri and she was the "high school sweetheart" in my life. Jolie still stays in touch but Crystal and Rachel went off in thier own lives and have done well for themselves. I will hopefully take less time to update now as i do have ideas on where to go on this now and have more then enough time to write it all down. I have no excuse as to why it took so long and probably lost a few readers and for that i am sorry and hope to win you back.**

**Thanks for reviewing and sticking around**

**J**


	21. Mile High Club 37000 ft

**Harry Potter and the Curse of the Magi**

**I don't own Harry Potter or anyone else that JK created and honestly if I did I sure as hell wouldnt pair up Ron and Hermione in the series. points to JK and shakes his head in disgust. I make no cash off this. I do however receive some awesome reviews and have folks asking for more. Again if any legal actions from JK come my way it will be met with a swift foot to thier arses, Or of coarse there is the shotgun option.**

"..." Indicates Speech

**"..." **Indicates Thoughts

_**"..." **_Indicate Telepathy

**"..."** Indicates Parseltounge

Chapter 21 Mile High Club 37.000 ft

Harry sat next to Hermione and kissed her hand as the Ministry jet began to taxi its way out of Pearson International on its flight back to England, They had been moved through customs quickly and all the luggage was stowed away safe and sound.

Harry noticed Remus seemed a bit off color as the toll of the take off got to him, he figured the wolf inside was saying that it sure as hell didnt do flying. Harry chuckled a bit at the humourous side of it all and earned a look from Hermoine to which he leaned over and whispered to her exactly what he found funny. She took a glance at Remus and snorted softly before also starting to chuckle as the thought entered her mind.

"Ok you two whats so funny over there?" Asked Tonks as she softly stroked Remus's hand to comfort him in his time of distress. "Well Tonks" started Hermione "Remus seems like he has seen Professor Snape in nothing but his undershorts with the color he is turning." This caused Remus to take on a even worse hue of sick to his complextion as that little picture suddenly popped into his mind and he slowly reached for the air sick bag.

"You two wouldnt find it funny if say Hermione walked in to see Umbridge in her skivvies now would you?" joked Remus as he tried to maintain a decent hold on his stomach contents. Hermione was now a ghostly white and Harry softly chuckled before a elbow to his ribs silenced all his snickering. Tonks was howling in laughter until the moment was ruined with a loud snore from one of the other occupants aboard the aircraft.

Logan was sound asleep and Pan was currently laying her head on his shoulder attempting to sleep as well but when Logan started snoring her eyes popped open and she growled softly. "Damn chainsaw would be quieter then him at times." Hermione casted a silencing charm on the man and they were blessed with a once again mildly quiet cabin, "Thanks Hermione i owe ya one if Harry ever starts like him." she pointed to the mouth opened and slightly drooling man next to her.

Pan moved into a seat across the asile and sat infront of Remus and Tonks and smiled at them before stating. "Ok Remus lemme see your head for a second and I'll help ya get over your nausia from this flight." Remus wondered if she was trying to se him up for a prank but dismissed it when his maurader side said he was safe. He leaned forward and suddenly felt Pans fingers probing along his skull, he was softly lulled into sleep when suddenly Pan pushed on a certain spot and his nausia instantly cleared up. Remus sat back up at the sensation and looked at Tonks before smiling at her and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Remus now thats not right" giggled Tonks as her hair shifted all kinds of colors and suddenly seemed to take on a reddish blush on her cheeks and her hair stayed stuck on a reddish blond. Tonks looked to the others and then back to Remus and simply nodded before she stood up and smiled at the others as Remus joined her. "Sorry but Remus makes a point I guess we should just make a check of the hold down below, Dont want anything surprising us on the flight." and with that they both began to head to the elevator.

Hermione and Harry seemed puzzled but Pan smirked a bit before bursting out laughing loudly, Hermione looked at Harry questioningly and saw that he was confused as she was. "Tonks and Remus are about to join the mile high club you two." stated Pan and seeing the shocked expression upon the two teenagers faces sent her into another fit of hysteria. Harry looked at Hermione and both suddenly seemed to stop everything as a muffled howl could be heared from under thier feet. Both jumped from thier seats and now sat across from Pan who was now in stitches.

Ron and Luna were currently off in a meadow snuggled together both topless as they had been in the middle of a intense makeout session before Luna simply cuddled up and fell asleep. Ron smiled knowing that lately Luna had been up with him many late nights studying defence spells for the war that was looming on the horizon. Ron summed it all up like a chess board and was figuring out a strategy with all the known players in the game. Harry was of coarse the white king and Voldemort was black. The queens were Hermione and Bellatrix, Dumbledore was out of the equation since he seemed to keep too many secrets in Rons opinion.

Ron would assume the kings bishop position as well as Luna on the queens side. Fred and George would be the knights with Ginny and Neville being the rooks. So the plan had been to study as many possible defence spells they could find and work on all the other skills needed to combat the Deatheaters. If the Ministry trip was summed up in Rons words he would say that despite the success of the mission it was at a loss since Sirius died in the equation. To him one loss of life was not acceptable especially when it was someone Ron actually got to know rather well, The loss of Sirius had been felt by Harry for sure as a huge hit but also the twins had also stopped being so exuberant and more focused on creating pranks and what not that they could use in the battles ahead.

Luna nuzzled Rons neck softly and inhaled before waking to see him smiling at her. "Hey there beautiful." said Ron to which she smiled at him and kissed him softly. "How long have I been asleep for Ronald?" she asked as she sat up slowly and began to slip on her bra and t shirt. "I'd say about a hour and a half luv" He answered and began to put on his own shirt before standing up and pulling her up to join him.

Despite her being a year younger Ron didnt mind Luna's age cause she made up for it with spirit, She also had this way of making nonsense become understandable. He found her refreshing and enjoyed thier times together even if they were not alone. He knew when they returned to Hogwarts he would miss her company as she was in another house but felt they could make it work if she wanted it too.

Luna skipped away a bit from Ron but she stopped when she noticed she was alone and turned to look back and noticed the thoughtful expression on his face and a few worry lines on his forehead. She went back to him and softly kissed his cheek. "Do not worry Ronald this will work out better then you can imagine, Now lets go before all the Nargals get into the dinner your mother is preparing. And she again continued to skip off towards the burrow.

Ron was struck at how she seemed to relax and ease his mind by knowing what exactly was bothering him, He wondered if she was a seer or had a deep connection to divination. He and Harry were enrolled in Trelawneys class as a joke and even Hermione stated the class was "rubbish" and she dropped it for arithmancy and runes. Ron was beginning to believe that maybe there was something to "seeing beyond the norm" He chuckled softly and began to run after Luna who had a surprising spring to her skip and was a good distance from him.

Molly was about to yell out for everyone to come for dinner when Luna and Ron enetered the kitchen and she smiled as the young ravenclaw was having a good effect on Ron lately. He was studying more and was more punctual in arriving for dinner and his chores around the house. She gave thanks to Merlin for the young lady having a positive effect on her son and hope he didn't ruin the amazing chance with this sweet girl.

"Ronald how about you and young Luna go wash up while i get these parsnips and roast on the table for dinner. While your up there get your brothers to stop what ever they are doing and come help me with the extra seats since Bill and Charlie will be flooing in as well." Molly asked and then slipped on a pair of oven mitts so she could get the roast onto the platter.

Ron went up after Luna and when out of sight of his mothers eyes he pinched Luna on the butt and laughed as she slightly jumped and smiled back at him. "Now Ronald while I do admit I enjoy a bit of fun this is hardly the time for it. But if your gonna ride my arse at least have the decency to pull on my hair." the effect was instantanious and Ron was rendered useless for about 5 seconds while his mind digested what was just him sputtering was the sign he had finally caught that nugget of information.

Fred and George were told of dinner as a slight explosion went off behind thier closed bedroom door, Ginny was writing a letter to Neville and using the Longbottoms owl Icarus who merely stood on the windowsill and swatted at Pig with a wing as the little owl went down like a japanese zero in WWII and hooted at the small bird for acting immaturely. "Oi Gin mum says dinners ready. Tell Nev to floo on over if he can i'm sure there is more then enough to go around.I mean Bill and Charlie are coming but I also want to talk to him about something rather important I've been thinking about."

Ginny smiled softly as it made her feel better knowing the family was accepting the fact she was now a young woman and dating a fine young man who she thought had been given an amazing oppertunity to follow in his parents footsteps as a Auror and was receiving training from Kingsley Shacklebolt a Auror himself and member of the Order of the Pheonix. "I'll let him know Ron but I dont know if he can get away from training tonight. I swear Kingsley is a hard taskmaster for my poor Neville but its starting to show."

Inded it was having amazing effects on Neville as he now was more confident and sure of himself. Gone were the small amounts of fat and he now had a healthy muscled tone but managed to stay as flexable as possible. He had also hit a slight growth spurt and now was just under 6ft even. Ginny smiled as she remembered thier last date and how a boy from the nearby village had tried to make a move on her only to have Neville stand up and get in the boys face about her being his girlfriend and that if he had a problem with it they could "take it outside" before he crossed his arms over his chest.

The arm muscles rippling had been more then enough to make the guy stop bothering them and tuck his tail. She had to admire the fact that gone was the insecure boy and he was being replaced with a positive and sure young man that made her swoon and get rather aroused at times. She had enjoyed the many number of dates they had gone on even if it was a romantic stroll through the forest at night or down into the village. "Im gonna send this off now " Ginny stated.

As they all sat down at the table a popping sound was heared from outside the kitchen and Bill stuck his head into the kitchen window before he opened it. "Good Afternoon Weasleys" he stated as he usually did like his father had many times when coming home from the ministry. He was dressed in normal clothing and had a smile on his face as he came behind Ron and ruffled his littlest brothers hair playfully before Ron told him to "sod off" which in turn brought the young banker to a rolling laugh.

"Ohh little brother your just to easy to bother. Besides I have to tease ya bit in front of your lady,its proper big brother ettiquet. Here ya go mum I brought ya a present." Bill had then passed Molly a envelope and she looked at him rather curiously but opened it and read the note inside. She was shocked to say the least but tucked it away into her apron before standing up and hugging her son. This of coarse was met with raised eyebrows from the filled room and the moment was ended by Rons statement. "Oi ya daft git what is the news?" Molly merely broke the embrace and handed the letter first to Arthur and then it was passed around the table. It was a letter from the bank and it stated that due to a few slight errors on thier part a gross miscalculation had occured from a number of years and that thier new account manger had made the proper restitution by putting 2.5 million gallions into the family vault.

Ron was the first to break the silence by merely stating " Fuck me thats alot of gold" to which Molly and Luna had screamed at him about language before both swatting him upside the back of his head and it had dominoed from there as Ron has cursed about the abuse. Such was the scene when another popping sound was heared and Charlie was heared yelling about wards and he'd be right there. Molly went to the door and saw the dragon handler gathering bags and a cloaked figure was at the end on the laneway just outside the wards.

" Hello mother I've brought a friend of mine for dinner but I need Dad to allow her permission to enter the house." Charlie had stated which had made Molly raise a brow and Arthur join her at the door. "Who is it Charlie?" Arthur asked in a puzzled voice. He trusted his sons and knew they wouldnt endanger the family but these were dangerous times and it wasnt all that bad to be a wee bit cautious. "It ok dad shes my girlfriend and I thought I'd invite her over to meet the family. I gotta warn ya though she's special to say the least." Charlie had stated.

"Ok son I accept your visitor and remove the restriction for her to enter our home," there was a slight ripple effect and the figure was making its way up to Charlies . Arthur and Molly watched as the figure finally made it to Charlies side and took his arm in hers and leaned her head on the well toned shoulder of the young wizard. "Well then Charlie how about a introduction to your travelling companion." Arthur stated. The young mansmiled and allowed the figure to step inside the house first and followed her inside. This was met by all the eyes of everyone present meeting the figure and Charlie with silence and a few hands placed on wand handles.

Noone dared to draw thier wands but Charlie made a relaxed nod to the figure and said softly. "It's ok love I promised you and your master that no harm would become you and I will honor my vow now please just relax and let me take your cloak." The figure nodded and lowered her hood........................

**And on that note this chapter is done. Wow this is a cliffy i'm sure no one will see coming. Who is the figure? What will this mean to the war? Will Ron quit getting slapped? All will be revealed in the next chapter. Now onto a few ideas that have been dancing around in my head. I thought of attempting a crossover and have a few ideas on the pairing but not sure what would sound better. The HP/Bloodrayne cross over is still on my ideas to do but lately I have been caught up in a entire different idea involving a anime and HP. So with that after the next chapter I'd like to know the opinion of my readers in a poll.**

**As usual thanks go to Keri who has been keeping me on the idea of finishing this story and her support to get me trough the walls i have been hitting pretty hard. I envy a few of the authors here who have like 6 or 7 stories on the go or the gods like Classic Cowboy who have way too many on the go yet still manage to get updates done. I have been trying my best to get this done but when i hit that wall its hard as hell to come up with ideas. Anyone got ideas on how this can be solved let me know cause damn its bugging me.**

**Again thanks for sticking around and reviewing. Also thanks to those who have made this a fave of thiers and put me on alerts. **

**Sincerely**

**J **


	22. My Karma just ran over your Dogma

**Harry Potter and the Curse of the Magi**

**I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own the cameo apperances from a few anime characters. I do own Pan and Logan and the concept of this story. JK dropped a bomb that Dumbledore was supposedly gay......... Who cares. Shes milked the HP franchise as much as she could. I'd like to see what else she can come up with but wont hold my breath if she messes up and becomes a recluse author.**

"..." Indicates Speech

**"..." **Indicates Thoughts

_**"..." **_Indicate Telepathy

**"..."**Indicates Parseltounge

Chapter 22 My Karma just ran over your Dogma

Slowly the figure removed the hood and what the family saw was strawberry red hair and the most shocking was the deep red color or her pupils. She removed the cloak entirely and she was wearing a red military uniform, Black knee high socks, A pair or military issued combat boots and gloves. She wasnt overly tall but she radiated a aura of someone who was a danger to anyone who she deemed a threat. She has a shapely figure and the uniform showed it off in spades as it seemed the shirt was straining to contain her impressive bust and the skirt was just short of being obscene. Needless to say that all the people present were stunned silent and Fred and Georges jaws were hanging open like fresh caught fish.

"Hello everyone" the figure stated shyly and again took Charlies arm and he smiled at her softly. "Everyone i'd like you too meet my girlfriend Seras Victoria. Seras this is my mother Molly. My father Arthur. The two idiots gaping like fish and had better knock it off or they'll be sorry are Fred and George the twins. The daper dandyman over there is my brother Bill. Then last but not least is my eldest brother Ron and baby sister Ginny." The baby comment made Ginny growl a bit and Fred and George both snapped thier jaws shut.

Seras waved a bit nervously and rubbed the back of her head while smiling. "Charlie has told me loads about you all, I hope I'm not intruding on anything important she then took the offered seat next to Charlie and then looked at him.

Charlie kissed her cheek and the resulting blush and smile was priceless as Bill gave Charlie the thumbs up, Molly smiled at the young woman and gently took the girls hand in hers. "Well dear your welcome here anytime. I'm happy my charlie has found someone to spend his time with instead of always dealing with those dragons he admires so much. I do hope you can convience him to give it up and maybe find a diffrent field to get involved into. I always hoped he would find a nice ministry job or something." this was met by Seras snapping her head to Charlie and with narrowed eyes she snarled

"CHARLES HAVE YOU NOT TOLD YOUR FAMILY YET? " Her eyes were a frightenly deep glowing red and the smile on her face was replaced by now a row of teeth that looked sharper then usual but the canines were now full fledged fangs. The family was in shock and Molly and Arthur gasped as Charlie simply lowered his head. Here in the kitchen of the burrow thier own son had brought a creature of pure horror, A vampire.

Charlie then raised his head and noticed his family now had thier wands out openly and Seras was simply standing before them all and had a raised eyebrow to them all. Ginny and Ron were screaming at Charlie while Molly was crying about how thier son had betrayed them and Arthur was comforting his wife while Bill, Fred, George had thier wands pointed at the young undead woman.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA PUT THE WANDS AWAY!!!!!!!" Charlie jumped up and stood infront of Seras protecting her from his family. This was met by Molly crying even more about how her boy had been turned by the monster but that was ended by Charlie yelling at her. " MOTHER!!!!! SERAS HAS NOT TURNED ME. I'M STILL HUMAN DAMNIT." he softly wrapped his arms around Seras who had changed back and was sobbing softly into his shoulder as the family slowly clamed down. Wands were lowered but not put away as Charlie rubbed Seras's back and whispered soothingly into her ear.

"Charlie I think you owe me and your mother an explanation and please make it quick as I don't think your mother can stand anymore shocks today." Arthur stated and rubbed Mollys back to help her calm down. Seras was staring at Charlie with a look that could melt solid steel and leave him a puddle of red bloody goo if he didnt fess up and come clean.

"Ok your right Seras I should tell them." Charlie stated softly and then looked at both his parents. "I didnt just come home on vacation mum and dad. I came home cause I quit being a dragon handler when I was recruited by the people Seras works for. She will not drink our blood as magical blood is a bit to "spicy" for her taste but thats beside the point. I've been training for the upcoming war and before you ask the answer is yes some of the muggles do know about whats going on. Seras's employer is Sir Integral Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing of the Hellsing organization." Charlie looked at Seras and saw her smiling softly as he was finally telling them the truth. It had been hard for him to leave Romania at first cause he did have a honest love for Dragons but when he had been told he was being released of duty and moved back to England he had mixed emotions.

Seras had been dispatched to Romania to meet Charlie as instructed by Integra and escourt him to the Hellsing compound but was surprised to meet Charlie in a bar and downing shots of firewhiskey. She had introduced herself to him and he merely shrugged before turning on his stool and staring slack jawed at her. He seemed to sober up a bit as Sera went about introductions and the reason he was being recruited by Hellsing. It all came back to her majesty the queen stating at a meeting of the secret order that a uprising in the magical world causing the attacks in England.

The Queen had told Integra that Hellsing would be the one to handle this threat and anything she needed was at her disposal. Integra had taken this to heart and had met with a few people from the Ministry of Magic and after being told of some of the creatures she could expect she began looking for experts in certain fields to help with fighting them. Charlie had been praised as a expert dragon handler and was still in posession of his wits "as well as all his limbs" by many people and had been one of the top people on the list for recruitment.

Seras and Charlie had travelled home and he was brought infront of Integra and he had been told almost the samething as Seras had told him in Romania and that he would be trained in muggle warfare and given the position of field commander after he paseed his training and they met up with real dragons. Charlie at first was a bit sceptical at muggles being able to handle the great lizards but that fear was put to rest as suddenly a large black hole opened on the wall and outstepped a rather imposing figure dressed in a long red duster style coat wearing a victorian suit under it and a large brimmed red fedora hat.

Charlie jumped at first when seeing the dispaly that the man had put on but Integra and Seras had seemed rather relaxed as this was almost like a everyday occurance. The figure had been introduced as Seras's master and Integra had named him Alucard. Charlie took a moment to let it imprint into his mind that this creature was none other then the famous Dracula from legend. Integra had told Charlie of the plans to protect the rest of muggle england by using Alucard to help with the attacks and to protect the queen. The only help the magical world would get would be Seras and him as Hellsing was under forced and the Wild Geese were currently all they had to help with the muggle attacks.

Charlie had excelled in training and learned about firearms and unarmed combat. With his physique from handling dragons he was a powerhouse in strength and stamina but was still only able to get the basic training down easy. The more advance training came slower but with encouragement from Seras the training

went easier and he had finally passed his requirements. He had been given a dress uniform and his rank established, Seras had been there when Integra stated that Charle and herself should go visit his family before the war got too heavy and so with her approval Charlie and Seras had come to visit.

"So mum and dad i'm sorry I didnt tell you sooner and im sorry for having to cover up the truth. Can ya forgive me? " Charlie had asked and waited to see how his parents reacted to the news. He was surprised when Arthur had merely placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded but then turned to glace at Seras and nodded at her as well.

"Charlie me and your mother are glad you got away from dragons but are you sure this is what you want. I mean vampires and muggle weapons on top of the fact that the dark lord is a force that isnt to be taken lightly," Arthur asked as Seras was still being watched by a few of the others by wands were put away at least.

"Yeah Dad I'm sure about this. Besides its becoming everyones fight and we have to step up against the threat to our home and country, As the Hellsing motto goes, In the name of god. All impure souls of the damned be sentenced to eternal damnation." Seras said amen after Charlie and then came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dad I know what I want and this is part of it, There is one thing else I want and thats the family's acceptance of my relationship with Seras. Not all vampires are evil or mindless bloodsuckers that steal little children or virgins. Me and Seras have not done anything improper and we agree that it will never happen where she will turn me against my will."

Molly had been the first to make a move and swiftly hugged Seras and then Charlie followed by a extra spot at the table being made ready for Seras. The young draculina had blushed at the sudden change of attitude from his mother and smiled as the rest of the family seemed to accept it. She took Charlies hand in hers and they both sat down to eat dinner and it seemed to be off to a better start before Ron in typical fashion made asked a stupid question.

"She can eat normal food right?" Luna slapped him upside the head while Ginny elbowed him in the stomach and laughter erupted as he groaned and whimpered while Luna commented on him needing to learn more "tact".

Seras merely smiled and nodded at Molly and Arthur before she described it to them. "Despite the rumors we can indeed consume human food. It just dont replenish us as well as blood does, I can drink tea and get drunk just like anyone else but not suffer the conciquences. I do bleed but I heal rapidly enough that I cannot really die from loss I just get really weak. I do sleep in a coffin cause it contains soil from my place of birth and that gives me strength. I can go in sunlight but after a few hours it gets a bit itchy and i do kinda burn. Since my master is the "No-Life King" I do have some of his abilities but until he releases me from him I'm not as powerful as he is. To do that I need to freely drink his blood and a oath needs to be taken, we havent discussed it and I kind of like the way things are with Master so thats why I havent asked him".

Luna nodded as Seras spoke and seemed to follow the conversation while the others were wondering what else the vampire could do.

Harry and the others had finally landed from thier flight and Logan, Tonks and Remus were well rested but Hermoine and Harry looked completely exhausted., Hermione had noticed it first as the plane crossed the white cliffs of Dover that Harrys scar had been flairing up and Harry stated that "Tommys pouting" was being felt by the two. Hermione then stated that they would have to focus on his mental training and try to keep Voldemort from realising what was going on.

Logan and Remus had presented thier credentials at the gate and were gathering thier luggage when they heared a voice ask. " Tell me Mr Potter was it nessesary to go all the way to Canada? " Logan and Pan spun quickly and faced the person, Harry and the others were relaxed as they recognized the voice as the aged and sagely tone of Albus Dumbledore.

"Greetings Headmaster I'm sorry to disappoint but I left for a reason. And before you ask yes I know the Dursleys are dead but to be honest I really can't focus on that since I have more to worry about. I'm in a fight for my life and I'll be damned if I loose to Tom, You and me both know the prophecy and so do the people here and they agree I need to train harder and get a edge in this fight. This power he knows not is indeed a puzzle but i'm sure with my training and the weapons we have we'll be able to beat him once and for all.

Albus was dressed in a simple muggle suit and wore oxford shoes and a bowler hat. His beard seemed to be even longer and the lines in the man face were more pronounced from worry but the twinkle in the eyes were as bright as ever as the old man popped a lemon drop. "Your right Harry and I want to apologise for not helping you out sooner. I thought that I could protect you a little longer so you could enjoy life, This was my mistake and I have decided to correct that by allowing you access to the restricted section of the library at hogwarts as well as access to the headmasters personal library in my chambers.

Hermione heard this and was a bit stunned since never in the history of Hogwarts had the headmaster ever allowed a student access to the past headmasters personal library, She could only fathom the spells that were in the precious tomes and notes of headmasters past. She pouted a bit at the idea that she couldnt join Harry there but was put at ease when Dumbledore stated. "Of coarse Mr Potter will need help with this task as the tomes are covered in ancient runes. I'm sure young Miss Granger would be of immense help in this area.

Harry looked at Dumbledore and decided to voice his opinions. "Well Headmaster I appreciate all that but what would also be a huge help would be if Hermione and myself were members of the Order. I know we are underaged but even you have to admit the information shared would be of immense help. Plus the others that joined me at the ministry that night also need to be included as I couldnt have done all that without thier help sir."

Dumbledore stared at Harry and finally gave in at the determination that he saw in the young wizard. "Very well Mr Potter we will induct you and Miss Granger at tonights meeting but as for the others i'll leave that up to them and thier parents. You know Molly will not take kindly to having her young Ronald and Ginny involved in this war. Also Mr Longbottom's grandmother I'm sure would have a opinion in that matter, however I will put forth the motion. Now with all that handled I believe a spot of tea or perhaps a nice brandy would be in order,"

Harry frowned a bit. "You mean off to Black Manor correct sir?" Harry felt even worse when he saw the nod and was going to object when he felt Hermione wrap her arms around him and whispered assurances to him that it was probably for the best if they went there instead of anywhere else. With a large sounding pop Dumbledore had apparated them all.

**A.N. OK so here we have Chapter 22 and I gotta admit Im not too sure about the chapter and im starting to think i'm kinda overlapping the chapters at times. As usual I want to thank the large number of reviewers and alerts people have gone and put my story under. I hope your enjoying it here and I hope to keep you all entertained. Thanks go out to my support Keri who has kept me on a even keel asking when Im gonna be done writing this and to keep working.**


End file.
